One Year of Love
by n4oK0
Summary: END. No Summary. Un-betaed a.k.a. Typos, GS, AU, OOC, A Collection of One-Shot or even Drabble. Main Pair WONKYU. Enjoy.
1. January - Is It New Love?

**Title : One Year of Love**

**January : Is It A New Love?**

**Pairing/Charas : Wonkyu, ****Broken!Changkyu, ****Sungmin**

**Genre : Romance (I think)**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God**

**Inspired : My own interpretation and imagination**

**Warning : Un-betaed, GS, AU, OOC, A Collection of One-Shot or even Drabble**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Maaf Kyu, tapi aku tidak bisa berhubungan lagi denganmu. Sampai disini saja. Kita putus." Ungkap pemuda tampan nan tinggi dengan tatanan rambut sediki jabrik namun cukup stylish kepada seorang gadis gemuk meski dia cukup tinggi untuk ukuran seorang gadis seusianya. Gadis gemuk berkacamata tebal nan kuno, tidak lupa jerawat yang menghiasi pipi bulatnya dan gigi yang harus terpasang kawat gigi untuk mengatur letak giginya yang memang cukup mengganggu kesehatannya jika tidak dibetulkan.

Sang pemuda yang tampan, tinggi, keren dan _stylish_ dengan sang gadis yang kuno, gemuk, dan kusam.

Tentu adegan ini adalah adegan normal yang menggambarkan sang pemuda yang meminta putus karena dia sudah menang taruhan dengan teman-temannya setelah mendapatkan gadis kurang pergaulan itu. Atau mungkin ada yang berpikir bahwa sang pemuda memutuskan sang gadis karena dia memang tipikal pemuda yang kejam yang senang mempermainkan gadis seperti gadis itu.

Well, yang seperti itu mungkin ada di dunia nyata, mungkin saja tidak.

Untuk kali ini, alasan-alasan diatas tidak berlaku untuk kedua insan yang sebentar lagi akan berpisah itu.

Tidak.

Fisik bukan hal yang membuat keduanya saling jatuh cinta. Mereka lebih memilih untuk melihat kecantikan dari dalam diri masing-masing untuk bisa saling jatuh cinta.

Klise? Memang. Tapi di dunia ini masih banyak hal yang klise yang patut untuk dipahami oleh banyak orang. Tapi mari lupakan dulu alasan mengapa pasangan ini bisa bersama. Mari fokus kepada saat ini, saat yang menentukan hubungan keduanya.

"Kyu. Aku mohon jangan menangis. Kau membuat semua ini sulit untukku." Pinta sang pemuda ketika melihat gadisnya menitikan airmata. Pemuda itu bermaksud menghapus jejak airmata di pipi bulat gadis itu namun tangannya dihempaskan begitu saja oleh sang gadis yang dipanggil dengan nama Kyu itu.

"Sulit untukmu? Lalu apa kau kira ini mudah untukku? Kau yang memutuskan hubungan kita hanya karena aku tak mau mengikuti kemauanmu untuk kuliah di tempat yang sama. Kau memutuskan hubungan kita hanya kau tak sanggup dengan hubungan jarak jauh!" pekik sang gadis kesal dan menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan berkali-kali memukul dada pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda itu, Shim Changmin, hanya diam membiarkan kekasih…

Ah, bukan. Mantan kekasihnya terus memukul dadanya sambil menangis.

Changmin tahu dia salah. Changmin tahu dia egois. Hanya saja, Changmin memang tak sanggup dengan pilihan yang harus dia ambil.

Putus dengan Kyu atau Cho Kyuhyun dan melanjutkan kuliah di universitas idamannya atau tetap pergi melanjutkan pendidikannya tanpa memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun meski dia tahu dia harus melakukan hubungan jarak jauh.

Bukan tanpa alasan Changmin ragu melakukan hal tersebut. Kedua orang tuanya bercerai karena terpisah oleh benua ketika sang ayah dipindah tugas oleh perusahaannya ke Amerika dan ibunya harus tinggal di Korea karena mengurus bisnis keluarga. Awalnya mereka sanggup menjalani hubungan itu namun tiga, lima, tujuh tahun merupakan titik balik kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk berpisah karena bertemu dengan orang lain. Orang lain yang mampu melengkapi kekosongan hati kedua orang tuanya.

Changmin takut hal itu menimpa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Dia tak memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk bisa berjauhan dengan Kyuhyun tanpa merasa khawatir suatu saat gadisnya akan berpaling ke hati yang lain.

Changmin takut dia melihat bayangan ibunya saat terpuruk karena pengkhianatan sang ayah, pada dirinya sendiri. Changmin tidak akan kuat menahan beban itu, rasa sakit itu, kepedihan itu. Changmin juga tidak sanggup harus berpura-pura kuat dan mencari pengganti sang ayah seperti sang ibu hanya untuk sekedar impas, walau sekarang sang ibu benar-benar mencintai ayah tiri Changmin.

Changmin harus mengambil keputusan ini demi dirinya sendiri meski itu mengorbankan perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun. Meski itu mengorbankan perasaan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun sendiri?

Apakah memang hanya itu satu-satunya alasan mengapa dia begitu sulit menerima keputusan Changmin? Apakah cinta Kyuhyun kepada Changmin begitu besar sehingga dirinya tak mau berpisah dengan Changmin? Apakah dirinya tak bisa berdiri sendiri ketika Changmin tak ada disampingnya?

Jawabannya…

Ya.

Cinta Kyuhyun begitu besar kepada Changmin. Dirinya hanya gadis ceroboh, jelek, dan pendiam sehingga dia hanya memiliki Changmin untuk bisa meyakinkan hatinya, pikirannya, dan arti hidupnya kalau seseorang seperdi dia memang pantas ada di dunia ini.

Apakah Kyuhyun terlalu rendah menilai dirinya sendiri?

Mungkin untuk mereka yang seumur hidupnya terus berada dalam cahaya akan mengatakan Kyuhyun terlalu berlebihan dan tidak sepantasnya menilai dirinya seperti itu. Mereka akan mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun hanya perlu percaya diri.

Mudah untuk dikatakan, sulit untuk dilakukan.

Apakah orang yang merasa dirinya jelek, gemuk, tak memiliki teman, kuno dan trademark lainnya yang membuat dirinya rendah diri bisa mengangkat wajahnya dan berhadapan dengan banyak orang?

Ada yang menjawab ya, ada yang menjawan tidak.

Untuk kasus Kyuhyun, jawabannya tidak dan mungkin sebagian besar akan setuju dengan jawaban ini.

Lalu gadis yang tidak memiliki hasrat untuk bersosialisasi dengan lingkungannya karena terkungkung oleh pikirannya sendiri itu bertemu dengan Changmin. Pemuda tampan yang begitu baik hati sampai orang tidak akan percaya pemuda seperti itu masih ada di dunia kejam ini. Pemuda yang tanpa ada maksud apapun mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun karena terpesona dengan kepintaran dan keteguhan hatinya.

Pintar, karena memang Kyuhyun sangat pintar sehingga menduduki peringkat satu nasional untuk kategori sekolah menengah atas di negara mereka. Teguh, karena Changmin melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun masih bisa bertahan dengan begitu banyak ejekan, kejahilan, dan perilaku tak menyenangkan dari sebagian siswa di sekolah mereka. Tak pernah satu kali pun Kyuhyun membalas atau mengadukan mereka yang menjahati Kyuhyun ke para guru. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan membiarkan mereka melakukannya sampai mereka puas.

Kyuhyun selalu sendiri menghadapi keadaan tersebut sampai Changmin datang dan membagi berdua dengannya, mengajarkannya apa arti cinta, menjadi matahari bagi gelapnya hidup Kyuhyun.

Jadi, bisa ditebak bagaimana terlukanya Kyuhyun dengan keputusan sepihak Changmin.

Tidak ada obat maupun dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan luka Kyuhyun sekarang.

Hanya waktu. Atau mungkin waktu pun tak akan bisa menutupi luka itu dengan baik. Waktu tidak akan bisa menghilangkan bekasnya.

Waktu tidak bisa membantu Kyuhyun sekarang karena waktu tidak bisa membuat jarak antara Kyuhyun dan Changmin menipis. Waktu hanya bisa menunggu sampai takdir membuat garis baru untuk keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga tahun terlewatkan begitu saja.

Tiga tahun penuh kesendirian untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Tiga tahun tanpa adanya hubungan dengan Changmin seolah-olah Changmin tidak pernah ada dalam hidupnya.

Kyuhyun memang menutup lembaran itu dalam buku kehidupannya.

_She's move on. Really move on._

Enam bulan terakhir akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kisah cintanya memang telah berakhir. Sudah saatnya Kyuhyun membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupnya. Dan lembaran itu dimulai dari sekarang.

.

.

.

Brugh!

"Aww!"

"Aduh!"

Kyuhyun tak sengaja menabrak seseorang ketika dia sedang berlari tergesa-gesa menyusuri koridor kampus untuk ke ruang dosen pembimbingnya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Kyuhyun bisa bertemu dengan dosen pembimbingnya tersebut sebelum beliau mengikuti seminar selama kurang lebih 3 hari di luar negeri. Kyuhyun tak memiliki waktu banyak dan dia harus bisa bertemu dengan dosen pembimbingnya tersebut karena besok adalah hari terakhir penyerahan tugas akhirnya ke tata usaha kampus.

"_Auch! Hey! Watch where you going!_" gerutu orang yang ditabrak oleh Kyuhyun tersebut dengan bahasa asing, yang ternyata adalah seorang pria.

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi gerutuan sang pria. Bukan karena pria itu menggunakan bahasa asing tapi melainkan Kyuhyun lebih sibuk dengan buku-bukunya dan laporannya yang tercecer di lantai koridor itu. Kyuhyun membereskan satu demi satu sampai semuanya rapi dan bergegas bangun dan meninggalkan pria itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Kyuhyun benar-benar sedang diburu oleh waktu sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk meminta maaf atau apapun itu.

Sayangnya pikiran Kyuhyun tidak sejalan dengan pikiran pria itu.

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat melangkahkan kakinya, lengan Kyuhyun sudah ditahan oleh pria itu.

"_YAH! Are you crazy or something?! You should apologize and not runaway, you bitch!_" maki pria itu kasar di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri akhirnya memperhatikan juga pria yang ditabraknya tadi setelah kata makian tadi keluar dari bibir joker pria itu. Kyuhyun menatap marah dan langsung menyentakan lengaannya agar terlepas dari cekalan pria itu dan menegurnya.

"_Excuse me, who're you calling a bitch?! Mind your tounge sir!_"

"_WHAT?!_"

"_You want me to apologize? Fine. I'm sorry. Satisfied?!_"

"_Why you little?!_"

"_If that's all, I would like to leave. Bye. Jerk._" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang mengolok pria itu dan melanjutkan larinya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan kasar sang pria. Kyuhyun yang sudah kesal sejak pagi tadi karena urusan tugas akhirnya, dibuat semakin kesal dengan tingkah laku kasar pria tersebut.

"Dasar orang asing menyebalkan! Angkuh sekali! Dan apa itu, berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris?! Jika kau di Korea, bicaralah dengan bahasa Korea!" keluh Kyuhyun ketika dia sampai di ruang dosen pembimbingnya.

Kyuhyun terus saja memikirkan pria itu sampai dia dipanggil oleh dosen pembimbingnya untuk masuk dan untuk sejenak melupakan pria itu. Kyuhyun berharap dalam hati, berdoa kepada Tuhan bahwa dia tidak akan bertemu dengan pria tadi.

Kyuhyun tak tahu bahwa takdir berkata lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hey man! What's wrong? You look angry._" Sapa teman pria yang ditabrak Kyuhyun tadi. Dia dan temannya sedang berada dalam sebuah café kecil namun nyaman di seberang kampus Kyuhyun.

"_I've had a very bad day today. I just landed here in Korea and my so called brother has the nerve to call me here just to give me a hug. Not to mention, I don't understand a single sign in that campus. Why isn't there any English sign?!_"

"_Calm down dude. It's just their policy. They want everyone to respect our culture and by doing so, you have to understand the language. You should learn bro. Living in the states makes you forgot all of your ancenstor gift._"

"_Fine, fine, I will. I have to since I'm going to live here from now on._"

"_By that look on your face, I figure that is not the sole reason, right?_"

"_You know me so well. The main reason why I'm this angry is because I bump to some bitch that didn't have any manners. Shit!_"

"_A girl? And not fascinated by your looks? That's new._"

"_If I ever meet that bitch, I swear to God, I will make her pay._"

Kalimat itu sepertinya akan dikabulkan karena takdir sudah menyusun garis yang menyambungkan hubungan antara pria itu dengan Kyuhyun. Meski garis apakah itu, hanya takdir yang bisa menjawabnya.

Yang pasti, takdir telah membuat sebuah pertemuan baru baik untuk Kyuhyun maupun pria tersebut. Pertemuan baru di awal bulan di tahun yang baru.

Bisakah dari pertemuan yang baru itu akan timbul kisah cinta yang baru pula?

.

.

.

Pertanyaan itu mungkin saja terjawab ketika tidak sengaja teman pria itu dengan Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sama. Dan teman kedua orang yang bersiteru saat pertama kali bertemu itulah yang mengenalkan keduanya.

"Hei Kyu, aku mau kenalkan sahabatku dari kecil. Dia baru saja pulang ke Korea setelah selama 20 tahun tinggal di New York. Siwon-ah, kenalkan ini anak didikku di klub menyanyi saat aku menjadi asisten Lee saem. Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon."

Pria dengan nama Choi Siwon itu memandangi Kyuhyun dari atas kepala sampai ke kaki. Postur tubuh yang cukup tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan, tinggi semampai kalau orang bilang. Lalu tubuh yang proposional yang tertutupi rok _jeans_ selutut dengan sedikit _rimple_ dan _t-shirt_ putih bertuliskan,

_I am good, but not an angel_

_I do sin, but I am not the devil_

_I am just a small girl in a big world_

_Trying to find someone to love_

_(by Marilyn Monroe)_

_T-shirt_ itu dipadu dengan jaket _jeans_ warna senada dengan roknya. Sepatu tanpa hak yang lucu dan tas punggung berukuran sedang menambah penampilan manis Kyuhyun. _Overall_, meski gaya Kyuhyun _casual_ namun cukup bagus untuk Siwon.

Mata hitam Siwon menanjak ke wajah Kyuhyun. Siwon melihat masih ada baby fat yang menumpuk di pipi putih mulusnya. Bibir penuh yang merah merekah. Mata bulat dengan bulu mata panjang nan lentik dan hidung mancung melengkapi wajah ayu itu. Secara keseluruhan, setelah matanya benar-benar memperhatikan, Kyuhyun bagi Siwon adalah seorang wanita yang,

"_Beautiful_." Gumamnya kecil yang untungnya hanya terdengar oleh Lee Sungmin, sahabatnya itu yang sekarang mengerutkan kedua alisnya menjadi satu, terpana dengan pujian Siwon kepada Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri, gadis yang beranjak menjadi wanita itu, juga memandangi Siwon dengan intensitas yang sama. Pria dengan rambut pirang itu terlihat menawan dengan rahang tegasnya. Bibir tipisnya dan jika Kyuhyun tak salah lihat ada dua lesung pipi di pipi pria itu. Akan sangat manis jika pria itu tersenyum atau tertawa dengan adanya lesung pipi tersebut. Ditambah mata hitamnya yang menatap lurus dan tajam, penuh percaya diri. Rambut dan gaya yang betul-betul _stylish_ meski penampilan Siwon kali ini lebih ke gaya _street style_ dengan celana _jeans_ sobek di beberapa tempat lalu _t-shirt hitam_ bergambar tengkorak dan sepatu _converse_.

_Simple_ tapi jika melekat ditubuh tinggi dan tegap itu, semuanya terlihat bagus, sangat bagus. Kyuhyun menduga pasti Siwon suka berolahraga jika dilihat dari otot-ototnya. Kyuhyun juga yakin, Siwon termasuk pria-pria yang memelihara yang namanya perut _six pack_. Kyuhyun tidak akan menyangkal jika Siwon itu,

"Tampan." Gumamnya yang juga beruntung hanya terdengar oleh Sungmin yang posisinya memang berada di tengah-tengah Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi pria itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya ketika mendengar pujian dari Kyuhyun yang sangat terkenal dingin dengan kaum adam.

Sungmin sudah tersenyum sendiri dan membayangkan bahwa kedua temannya ini akan berteman baik, mungkin bisa ke jenjang yang lebih jauh lagi. Sayangnya realita berkata lain karena beberapa detik kemudian setelah keduanya benar-benar memperhatikan lawan masing-masing, yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua bukan lagi pujian melainkan,

"_You're that bitch who bump into me?!_"

"_Oh my God! I have to meet this brute jerk again?!_ Dan ternyata kau orang Korea?! Jika kau orang Korea, bicara dengan bahasa ibumu! Dasar sok kebarat-baratan!"

"_What?! What are you saying you crazy girl?! Argh! Forget that! I want a compensation for you carelessness. I could hurt badly because of you!_"

"Huh?! Kau itu bodoh ya?! Masa bahasa sendiri tidak mengerti?! Otakmu terbuat dari apa? Kotoran?! Dasar otak udang!"

"_YAH! English please! Or are you to retarded to even understand what I'm saying. Oh my mistake. Hear this, My… Name… Is… Siwon Choi… Could you get that in your little brain huh?!_ _Braces girl_."

"_For your information you prick, I do understand your limited vocabulary. However I do not talk to a punk with tattoo. I hate tattoo guys._"

"_Well, looks like we're the same, bitch. I hate girl with braces. I belive your boyfriend will leave you behind if he sees those ugly braces._"

Perang sengit itu berakhir dengan tamparan keras dari Kyuhyun kepada pipi Siwon. Baik Siwon dan Sungmin terkejut dengan kejadian ini. Sungmin yang mengerti benar sifat Siwon bermaksud menahan Siwon yang sudah hampir lepas kendali dan akan memberi pelajaran kepada Kyuhyun.

Hanya saja, airmata Kyuhyun dan sorot kemarahan yang beradu dengan kepedihan terpancar dari mata coklat itu membuat Siwon kaku. Kemarahan Siwon menguap begitu saja ketika melihat aliran bening itu.

"_Hey…_"

"_You are a bastard. I really hate a bastard like you. Stay away from me._" Tukas Kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Siwon.

Siwon masih bingung dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Saking bingungnya, Siwon sampai tak merasakan perih di pipi kirinya. DIa justru menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan bertanya,

"_What happen?_"

"_You're asking me?! You're the one who made her mad, you're figured it out! I'm out of here. I miss your sister. She must be turn in a beautiful lady._"

"_Hey, watch it! That's my baby sister you're talking about. Anyway, you got to help me find out what makes her that mad. I mean, not that I want to apologize or anything, is just…_"

"_Hhh… You really an asshole Won._"

"_Man, help me will you?!_"

"_Alright! I try to find something. But I'm not promising anything. That girl is a tight closet. She never tells anyone, anything._"

"_Really, not even her best friend?!_"

"_She didn't have any friends. I'm obviously not count as her best friend, more like an acquaintance_. "

"_Wow. Argh! Forgot it, Minnie. Just find something!_"

"_Rude bastard! You supposed to call me hyung. I'm older that you!_"

"_Whatever, I study about that crap later. I'm curious about that girl._" sahut Siwon lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Tampaknya pria tampan itu mulai tertarik dengan Kyuhyun setelah melihat Kyuhyun menangis dan marah karena kata-katanya.

Mungkin wajar jika perempuan marah saat seseorang mengatakan kata-kata yang sungguh keterlaluan seperti yang dilakukan oleh Siwon. Akan tetapi yang jadi pertanyaan di benak Siwon adalah mengapa Kyuhyun marah saat Siwon menyebutkan kata,

"_Boyfriend. She got angry when I said boyfriend. Why she got that angry when I mention her boyfriend?_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertemuan awal yang cukup berkesan untuk kedua belah pihak meski kesan itu sangat buruk di pihak Kyuhyun.

Lalu apakah dengan pertemuan awal yang buruk tersebut, bisakah timbul benih-benih cinta seperti pertanyaan di awal tadi?

Entahlah.

Jika mengikuti alur cerita romantisme yang happy ending, pastilah hal itu akan terjadi. Namun jika mengikuti apa yang menjadi kenyataan, semua itu belum tentu. Semua tergantung dengan bagaimana kisah mereka berlanjut.

Semua tergantung Siwon dan Kyuhyun serta orang-orang yang mengikuti perjalanan mereka.

Semoga saja berakhir bahagia seperti kata-kata di akhir buku dongeng.

_So they'll live happily ever after_.

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes :** Hi, Nao's back with brand new FF! Nao kembali dengan FF One Shot berseri (?) seperti WONKYU DAY 1013. (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Gomenasai kalo Nao belum sempat update udah buat yang baru. Well, sebenarnya ga baru juga sih. FF ini sudah ada di WP. Monggo di cek...

Gomen lagi untuk typos, kegajean, dll. Nao bikin cap cus dan ga di liat lagi. (‾▿‾")

Okay itu aja. Nao juga ga tau musti ngomong apa lagi.

_**Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu, Yunjae, and Krisho**_ :D

Sankyu and Peace all

**^^n4oK0^^**


	2. February - Shortcut To Love

**Title : One Year of Love**

**February : Shortcut To Love**

**Pairing/Charas :Wonkyu**

**Genre : Romance (I think)**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God**

**Inspired : My own interpretation and imagination**

**Warning : Un-betaed, GS, AU, OOC, A Collection of One-Shot or even Drabble**

**Series : January – Is It New Love?**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Pusat perbelanjaan itu terlihat ramai dengan banyaknya pengunjung yang datang dan keluar silih berganti. Lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Wajar saja karena pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup ternama itu sedang ikut merayakan bulan yang ditunggu banyak pasangan di seluruh dunia.

Bulan Februari, bulan yang dikatakan adalah bulan cinta, bulan satu-satunya yang hanya memiliki jumlah hari tersingkat dari 12 bulan yang ada di kalender. Bulan yang di dalam penanggalannya terdapat angka 14.

Mungkin setiap bulan memiliki angka tersebut, namun di bulan Februari, angka itu istimewa karena 14 Februari adalah hari Valentine yang dirayakan sebagian besar pasangan di seluruh dunia.

Banyak yang tidak ambil peduli dengan hari Valentine karena begitu banyaknya mitos dan cerita yang tak selalu mencerminkan kasih sayang. Namun bagi yang mempercayai bahwa Valentine adalah hari yang spesial akan berkata lain.

Hari Valentine adalah hari yang mampu membuat seseorang mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan mengungkapkan isi hati kepada orang terkasih.

Hari untuk berbagi kasih sayang dengan pasangan dan keluarga.

Hari untuk berbagi coklat.

Hari untuk…

"Oh Tuhan! Kenapa antriannya tidak bergerak sama sekali? Hei yang didepan! Bangun! Ini bukan mall pribadi milikmu!"

Keluhan seorang wanita berambut coklat ikal nan pendek seleher membuat sebagian besar wanita yang sedang tersenyum memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk kekasih, suami atau calon kekasih dan suami mereka serempak menoleh ke arah suara keluhan tersebut.

Cho Kyuhyun, wanita manis nan cantik yang sayangnya tidak bersikap manis sama sekali, bukannya merasa bersalah karena telah menghancurkan angan-angan para wanita tersebut dengan suaranya yang keras itu, justru menatap balik dengan tatapan menantang.

"Apa? Ada masalah denganku?" tantangnya yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tidak suka dari semua yang ada disana.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal karena kemarahannya sudah menumpuk sedari tadi. Mulai dari susah mencari parkir, dilewati terus saat hendak memasuki lift sehingga dia harus menaiki tangga sampai ke lobi pusat perbelanjaan tersebut, berdesakan di setiap toko yang dia masuki, berebut _cardigan_ dengan seorang nyonya yang jelas sekali tidak akan muat dengan _cardigan_ tersebut, dan sekarang harus mengantri panjang yang tak kunjung selesai karena gadis di antrian paling depan terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri memilih pita untuk kotak valentine yang ingin dia tambahkan dalam belanjaannya.

"Astaga! Kenapa kalian jadi melihat ke arahku? Cepat bayar belanjaan kalian! Aish!" seru Kyuhyun lagi semakin tak sabar dan gerah dengan tatapan para pengantri itu.

Seolah tersihir atau mungkin lebih tepatnya takut dengan Kyuhyun, semua pengantri itu berbalik dan melakukan apapun yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya, mengantri untuk membayar barang belanjaan mereka. Namun kali ini, semuanya tidak ada lagi yang berleha-leha dan membuang waktu. Semuanya bergegas menyelesaikan belanja mereka dan pergi dari toko tersebut.

Tampaknya, Kyuhyun harus bertanggung jawab jika toko tersebut bangkrut karena tidak ada pengunjung lagi yang berani datang karena takut kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dengan keadaan toko tersebut. Sudah saatnya dia lepas dari kesialan hari ini. Akan tetapi, tampaknya pikiran Kyuhyun dengan takdir bertentangan. Baru saja Kyuhyun selesai membayar dan hendak keluar dari toko, langkahnya di hadang oleh seseorang.

"_You_!" seru orang tersebut yang ternyata seorang pria. Kyuhyun menatap orang yang dengan lancang menghadang jalannya tersebut dan serta merta kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun kembali.

"Kau lagi!" pekik Kyuhyun sama kerasnya dengan teriakan pria tersebut. Tanpa mau berurusan lebih panjang lagi dengan pria itu, Kyuhyun langsung ambil langkah seribu meningglkannya.

"T-tunggu! _Hey! Wait up!_" teriaknya panik ketika melihat Kyuhyun berjalan cepat meninggalkannya begitu saja. Pria itu mengejar Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya bisa mencekal lengan Kyuhyun, membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Apa sih?" kesal Kyuhyun sambil menyentakan tangannya, berusaha melepaskan cekalan Siwon di lengannya. Namun tenaga pria tersebut jauh lebih kuat daripada Kyuhyun sehingga mau tidak mau Kyuhyun berhenti dan berhadapan langsung dengannya.

Wanita muda tersebut menatap sengit ke arah pria yang ternyata adalah Choi Siwon, si pria yang sudah dilabeli oleh Kyuhyun sebagai pria pengganggu dan menyebalkan. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon penuh dengan tatapan menantang, jikalau Siwon berani berbuat sesuatu kepadanya; mengajaknya bertengkar lagi mungkin.

"Lepas!" seru Kyuhyun lantang, mencoba sekali lagi melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Siwon.

"Aku pikir aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi! Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Dan mengapa kau tidak melepaskan aku juga brengsek! Dasar sinting! Lepas kataku!" pekik Kyuhyun semakin kesal karena bukan saja harus bertemu lagi dengan Siwon tapi Siwon tetap bergeming dengan lengannya di tangan Siwon.

Sementara Siwon sendiri bukannya tak mau melepaskan Kyuhyun. Dia mengerti dari gelagat Kyuhyun yang pergi begitu saja ketika bertemu dengannya dan terus berusaha lepas dari cengkaramannya, bahwa Kyuhyun tidak menyukai kehadirannya. Hanya saja, Siwon tak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun setelah beberapa minggu frustasi sendiri karena tidak bisa menemukan Kyuhyun setelah pertengakaran mereka berdua.

Maka dari itu, Siwon sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan sudah dipertemukan dengan Kyuhyun secara tidak sengaja di mall langganan sang adik. Ternyata ada untungnya juga Siwon mengalah, memasuki toko tempat Kyuhyun berada hanya untuk membeli bando putih yang terlupakan oleh sang adik. Karena jika Siwon menolak, alhasil dia tidak mungkin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Perhatian Siwon teralihkan dengan gerakan Kyuhyun yang masih saja berusaha melepaskan diri. Siwon lalu memperhatikan kesekelilingnya dan melihat banyak orang mencuri pandang ke arah mereka dengan pandangan penuh kecurigaan, terutama kepada Siwon.

Siwon meneguk ludahnya sendiri, sedikit cemas jikalau orang-orang tersebut berpikiran buruk kepadanya. Apalagi dengan Kyuhyun yang terus menerus bersikap seolah-olah dirinya penjahat kelamin yang hendak memperkosa Kyuhyun.

Jengah karena tatapan orang-orang itu dan juga karena sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak mau mendengarnya, Siwon mengambil tindakan sendiri. Dia menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sekali sentak dan langsung memeluk pinggangnya erat. Tangan Siwon yang bebas, walau tidak bebas seratus persen karena dia memegang bungkusan bando sang adik, memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang memegang barang belanjaannya, membekukan pergerakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri terkejut bukan main dengan sikap Siwon yang spontan tersebut.

"K-kau… A-apa kau Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon dengan bahasa Korea yang tidak jelas dan terbata-bata. Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya menjadi satu, heran dengan Siwon yang sepertinya sedang mencoba berkomunikasi dengannya menggunakan bahasa Korea.

"Huh?"

"Um… K-kau… Kyuhyun."

"_Oh God! Are you asking about my name?_" tanya Kyuhyun tidak sabar dengan cara Siwon berbicara. Siwon terlihat senang kala Kyuhyun menggunakan bahasa Inggris dan tersenyum lebar, menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang selalu terganggu dengan kehadiran Siwon dan kerap kali marah jika berhadapan dengannya, tidak bisa memungkiri kalau Siwon begitu tampan apalagi jika sedang tersenyum atau tertawa.

"_Yeah. Sorry if my Korean sound so bad. I just learn it. I barely know the language and all._" Ujar Siwon sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya meski Siwon sama sekali tak merasa gatal. Siwon menjadi kikuk sendiri karena malu tak bisa berbicara bahasa Korea padahal dia adalah orang Korea.

_Seharusnya aku menuruti kata umma untuk belajar bahasa Korea. Damn. _Batin Siwon semakin gusar dengan dirinya sendiri. Sementara Kyuhyun, yang diam memperhatikan Siwon yang salah tingkah, tersenyum simpul. Niat awalnya yang ingin marah dan memulai pertengkaran dengan Siwon, menguap begitu saja.

Tingkah kikuk Siwon, sikapnya yang tak semenyebalkan waktu mereka pertama kali bertemu dan senyumnya yang menawan, ternyata cukup ampuh meredam amarah dan amukan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Why do you need to learn it?_" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Dia tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Siwon yang terlihat angkuh dan puas dengan gaya kebarat-baratannya, mau bersusah payah belajar bahasa ibunya.

"_Huh?_" tampaknya pria tampan bertato itu tidak menyimak pertanyaan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun memutar matanya sedikit merasa kesal.

"_I said, why do you need to learn it?_" ulangnya lagi. Siwon mengangguk mengerti sebelum menjawab,

"_I learn it so I could say sorry to you._" Begitu kalimat itu terucap, Kyuhyun tak memliki balasan sama sekali. Terlalu terkesima dengan niat baik Siwon untuk meminta maaf kepadanya. Kyuhyun mulai berpikir bahwa dirinya pun seharusnya meminta maaf kepada Siwon. Kyuhyun memiliki andil dalam pertengkaran mereka. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Siwon memotongnya dengan mengucapkan kata,

"M-mianhae." dengan terbata-bata dan aksen yang aneh. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi bergeming tak percaya dengan pendengarannya dan pria di hadapannya sekarang. Mengapa hanya dalam waktu singkat, pria ini bisa berubah pikiran 180 derajat.

"_Did I say it wrong? Mian-hae?_"

"…"

"_Argh! This Korean thing is killing me! Why is it so hard?_" gerutu Siwon kala Kyuhyun terus saja membisu padahal Siwon sudah berusaha sebisanya untuk mengucapkan kata maaf dalam bahasa Korea. Kebisuan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon beranggapan apa yang diutarakannya salah dan Kyuhyun tidak mengerti maksudnya.

Kenyataannya, Kyuhyun sangat paham dengan maksud Siwon. Dia hanya terperangah dengan kejadian ini. Baru kali ini ada pria yang setelah beradu mulut dengannya, setelah Kyuhyun dengan sadis meyampaikan semua pembendaharaan kata negatif yang dia miliki, setelah Kyuhyun merendahkannya karena merasa pria tersebut tak selevel dengan Kyuhyun, masih mau menemui dan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun bahkan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu kepadanya.

Pria biasanya takut atau segan kepada Kyuhyun baik karena kepintarannya atau karena karismanya. Banyak yang berminat menjadi teman atau kekasih Kyuhyun karena penampilan Kyuhyun yang sekarang. Akan tetapi sikap dingin, pemilih dan ketus dari Kyuhyun membuat satu demi satu pria yang mendekati Kyuhyun memilih mundur.

Itu alasan mengapa Kyuhyun masih sendiri.

Dan sekarang, setelah begitu banyak pria menyerah hanya karena lidah Kyuhyun yang jika berucap setajam silet, ada seseorang yang justru merasa dialah yang bersalah sampai Kyuhyun menggunakan lidah itu, sampai Kyuhyun kehilangan kendali atas emosinya.

Pria itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bukan karena bahasa Koreanya yang aneh namun karena kebodohan pria tersebut yang meminta maaf kepadanya padahal kesalahan juga ada didirinya.

"Ahahaha…"

"_You're laughing._" Gumam Siwon terkesima dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu cantik dimatanya kala sedang tertawa. Senyum di wajah Siwon mengembang sempurna dan dia tahu bahwa dia benar-benar tertarik dengan Kyuhyun, dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya ketika mendengar kalimat Siwon tadi namun senyumannya masih betah tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

"_And now you're smiling. You're so beautiful when you're smiling._" Puji Siwon membuat Kyuhyun tersipu. Selain Changmin, baru kali ini ada pria yang terlihat benar-benar tulus mengatakan dia cantik. Kyuhyun merasa senang akan pujian itu, akan tetapi pikiran itu cepat berlalu karena Kyuhyun sadar Siwon mengatakan dirinya cantik pada keadaannya yang sekarang. Apa yang mungkin dikatakan Siwon jika pria itu melihat dirinya tiga tahun yang lalu? Apakah dia masih bisa mengatakan Kyuhyun cantik?

Senyum Kyuhyun menghilang dengan sempurna dan itu terekam oleh mata Siwon. Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah murung. Siwon sekali lagi merasa tak enak hati jikalau dia berkata hal yang salah dan menyinggung perasaan Kyuhyun.

Siwon baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika bibir Kyuhyun terbuka dan mendahuluinya.

"_Gomawo_." Ucapnya datar. Siwon merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang membebani Kyuhyun namun untuk saat ini dia tidak mau ambil peduli. Niatnya hanya satu, berbaikan dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Ah! It's a thanks right?_" tanya Siwon memastikan sekaligus berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan yang mungkin saja membuat Kyuhyun muram. Senyum Siwon mengembang lagi ketika reaksi Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil dan bila boleh Siwon berasumsi, ada setitik senyum di wajah Kyuhyun ketika Siwon bertanya demikian.

"_I think we start it wrong in the first meeting. Although usualy I don't give a damn about certain people but to you… I think I have to apologize and start over. Call me weird or whatever but would you let me? To start things over with you? Would you let this tattoo guy get to know you better?_" tanya Siwon hati-hati. DIa gugup akan jawaban Kyuhyun ditambah Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya seolah-olah dia adalah manusia berkepala dua.

Sedetik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Penantian Siwon berakhir ketika Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan berkata,

"Ya, kau memang aneh. Memangnya aku mantan kekasihmu? Kalimatmu seolah-olah kau sedang mengajak aku untuk berbaikan kembali. Yang benar saja." Runtuk Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_What?_"

"_Nothing._"

"_So…_"

"_What?_"

"_Will you let me to be your friend?_" tanya Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun menatap lekat Siwon sambil mempertimbangkan keinginan Siwon tersebut.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang.

Siwon itu adalah lelaki yang tak ingin Kyuhyun dekati jika dia tidak perlu.

Pemarah, sok tahu, kasar, sok kebarat-baratan, bertato, dan menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun tak mau hidupnya yang dianggap sudah tenang dan damai ini dirusak dengan kahadiran Siwon. Terlebih lagi Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berdekatan atau menerima tawaran orang lain untuk berteman.

Hanya saja…

Hanya saja, wajah Siwon yang begitu kukuh ingin menjadi teman Kyuhyun serta kesungguhan yang Kyuhyun lihat dari matanya untuk bisa dimaafkan oleh Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun luluh. Wanita muda itu berpikir jika mungkin untuk kali ini, tidak ada salahnya dia menerima tawaran Siwon.

Lagipula Kyuhyun yakin, lambat laun Siwon sendiri yang akan menjauhinya karena tak tahan dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang dibilang orang lain, terlalu dingin dan cuek dengan lingkungan sekelilingnya.

_Ya sudahlah_. Batin Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk Siwon. Dan begitu Kyuhyun melihat senyuman lebar di wajah Siwon, hati kecil Kyuhyun sedikit menyesal karena telah setuju dengan keinginan Siwon. Hati kecil itu berkata bahwa tampaknya Kyuhyun akan sangat sulit melepaskan diri dari Siwon.

.

.

.

Dan hati kecil itu selalu benar.

"Bisakah kau tidak memelukku sedemikian erat Choi 'Bodoh' Siwon!"

"Tapi Kyu, kau empuk untuk kupeluk."

"Empuk? Bilang saja kalau aku gendut."

"Kau yang bilang loh bukan aku."

"SIWON!"

"Ahahaha… Sudahlah. Ayo kita keluar malam ini. Kita harus merayakan _belated _Valentine kita. Kau ini, aku ajak makan malam berdua pas tanggal 14 Februari, kau justru sibuk merevisi skripsimu."

"Aku tak merayakan hari Valentine."

"Tapi kau memberiku coklat."

"Coklat pertemanan karena Sungmin cerewet sekali menanyakan kenapa aku tidak menyiapkan coklat untukmu."

"Cih. Kau ini tidak seru sekali."

"Memang dan kau semakin bodoh saja. Kau salah menuliskan huruf dalam kalimat ini."

"Eh?"

"Perbaiki. Aku akui kau sudah cukup fasih berbicara bahasa Korea tapi tulisanmu begitu menyedihkan. Bahkan tulisan anak taman kanak-kanak saja lebih bagus daripada tulisanmu."

Dan perdebatan itu diakhiri dengan kemenangan Kyuhyun, seperti biasanya.

Sejak pertemuan mereka dua minggu yang lalu di pusat perbelanjaan, Siwon dan Kyuhyun mulai menjalin hubungan pertemanan mereka. Mulai dari Siwon yang meminta Kyuhyun mengajarinya bahasa Korea dan Kyuhyun yang meski tak mau mengakui, selalu meminta Siwon untuk menemaninya kemana saja yang dia mau. Kyuhyun pun tak tahu sejak kapan dia merasa sepi kalau berjalan seorang diri. Padahal dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Siwon, dirinya tidak peduli jika harus sendiri sepanjang waktu.

Walau demikian, keduanya tak lantas langsung akur karena baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun masih sering berselisih dan masih sering saling menyerang satu sama lain. Cara pemikiran Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berbeda membuat keduanya selalu berselisih paham meski akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mengalah, dalam hal ini lebih banyak Siwon, sehingga hubungan mereka akur kembali.

Siwon menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat serius dengan komputer jinjingnya tersebut. Pria itu tersenyum menyaksikan setiap perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun saat mengerjakan revisi yang belum kunjung selesai. Bingung, kesal, terkejut, lega, senang, dan masih banyak lagi, secara acak bergantian satu sama lain menghiasi wajah cantik Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang tertinggal satu pun dari pengamatan Siwon. Semuanya terekam dengan baik di otaknya.

Dalam waktu dua minggu ini, Siwon mengerti satu hal akan dirinya dan perasaannya kepada wanita yang baru dikenalnya itu. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya sudah benar-benar jatuh. Parah dan tidak ada jalan kembali.

Siwon terkena panah _cupid_ dalam satu tembakan yang artinya adalah…

Siwon jatuh cinta kepada Kyuhyun.

Cinta itulah yang membuat Siwon berusaha sekuat tenaga, belajar siang malam demi mengerti bahasa Korea agar pembicaraan mereka menjadi komunikasi dua arah, memperhatikan kesukaan dan ketidak sukaan Kyuhyun, mempelajari sikap dan sifat Kyuhyun. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun adalah prioritas utamanya saat ini. Siwon bahkan tidak peduli dengan pekerjaannya sebagai musisi. Dengan entengnya dia meminta libur sampai batas tak terduga dari manajer bandnya dan teman-teman bandnya hanya untuk mendekati Kyuhyun.

Protes dan ancaman manajer serta teman-teman bandnya berhasil Siwon bungkam dengan materi lagu untuk album baru mereka. Manajer dan teman-teman bandnya tersenyum dengan lebar karena tak perlu cemas dengan nasib album baru mereka karena ternyata Siwon sudah memikirkan semuanya. Mereka tinggal menyempurnakan saja.

Kembali kepada Siwon. Pria itu tertawa miris jika mengingat betapa buruk nasibnya saat ini. Siwon jatuh cinta kepada Kyuhyun yang jelas masih menyimpan rasa kepada mantan kekasihnya dan tidak bisa memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadanya karena alasan itu. Seharusnya dengan ketenaran Siwon dan semua kelebihan yang dimiliki pria itu, Siwon bisa mendapatkan perempuan mana pun. Hanya saja, hati Siwon dengan kurang ajarnya memilih Kyuhyun, wanita yang jauh dari jangkauannya. Wanita yang hanya menganggapnya teman yang dekat. Wanita yang tidak mau bersusah payah mengetahui seperti apa Siwon, kebalikan dari dirinya yang tahu sampai detil siapa seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Siwon berdecak kesal dan menggaruk kepalanya dengan kasar, membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dari mengetik revisi skripsinya dan melihat heran ke arah Siwon. Kyuhyun melihat gurat kemarahan di wajah tampan Siwon menjadi bingung namun sedetik kemudian dia memanggil pelayan café, tempat dimana dia dan Siwon berada saat ini, lalu memintanya membawa segelas air dingin segera.

Pelayan itu mengangguk sebelum mengambilkan pesanan Kyuhyun. Hanya membutuhkan waktu tak sampai dua menit, segelas air dingin datang ke meja Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Siwon masih terlihat kesal dan mengomel sendirian seperti orang gila. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menghela nafas pelan.

Gelas berisi air dingin yang sudah ditangannya sekarang, dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun tempelkan ke pipi Siwon. Siwon berjengkit karena dinginnya air dingin tersebut. Perlahan pria itu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang tampak tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau marah?" tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon bergeming, menatap balik ke Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak terbaca oleh wanita berambut ikal tersebut.

"Marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun menebak pikiran Siwon. Siwon masih saja diam seribu bahasa dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu meletakan gelas dingin itu dimeja. Tanpa peringatan, Kyuhyun menarik kedua pipi Siwon dan merentangkan kulit di pipi tersebut.

"Jangan merengut terus. Kau jelek kalau cemberut begitu. Senyum Siwonnie!" seru Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Siwon mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mencoba tertawa dengan kedua pipinya yang dicubit oleh Kyuhyun. Tangan besarnya menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun, melepaskan diri dari cubitan Kyuhyun sebelum mengecup punggung tangan itu.

Kyuhyun terlihat biasa saja dengan sikap Siwon karena memang pria itu biasa melakukannya dengan atau tanpa izin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih tersenyum sebelum melepaskan satu tangannya dari genggaman Siwon dan menyentil hidung mancung Siwon.

"Aku minta maaf kalau aku membuatmu marah. Kau tidak bodoh kok. Jadi jangan pasang tampang menyeramkan seperti tadi atau aku siram kepalamu dengan air dingin ini." Ancam Kyuhyun meski ada nada candaan di suaranya. Siwon tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk pelan, tidak mengatakan satu kata pun karena dia takut dia akan kelepasan dan mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada Kyuhyun.

Jangan salah sangka. Siwon bukanlah pengecut. Tetapi ada saatnya dia akan mengungkapkan isi hatinya tersebut dan sekarang bukan waktunya. Siwon mungkin kesal dan marah kepada Kyuhyun yang tak peka akan perasaannya, namun Siwon akan lebih kesal dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika dia salah langkah dan menghancurkan pertemanan mereka berdua.

Untuk saat ini, Siwon sudah cukup puas diizinkan untuk berada disisi Kyuhyun karena jujur, tidak ada seorang pun yang memiliki hak ekklusif itu selain Siwon. Tidak Sungmin dan tidak juga mantan kekasih Kyuhyun. Hanya dia yang bisa memeluk Kyuhyun, mencium tangan Kyuhyun, dan berdekatan dengan wanita itu seperti sekarang.

Lamunan Siwon buyar ketika dia merasakan pijatan di tenguknya dan sentuhan kulit lain di dahinya. Perlu waktu beberapa detik sampai Siwon menyadari tangan siapa yang memijat tenguknya tersebut dan kulit siapa yang menyentuh dahinya.

"Marah, marah… Pergilah dari temanku yang aneh ini. Jangan buat dia semakin tua karena kerutan." Ucap Kyuhyun kekanakan. Siwon tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tersebut namun dia tidak berbuat apapun untuk menghentikan ulah Kyuhyun ini. Yang ada Siwon justru semakin erat menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan dahi mereka dan menghentikan pijatannya. Wanita itu menatap Siwon dan tersenyum lega karena teman dekatnya itu sudah kembali seperti semula. Kyuhyun membelai tato naga yang ada di leher sebelah kanan Siwon. Wajahnya terlihat datar namun Siwon tahu Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak menyukai tato itu. Hanya saja Kyuhyun tidak mengeluh seperti awal mereka bertemu.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Kemana?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Bukankah tadi kau mengajakku jalan untuk merayakan belated Valentine? Aku tidak merayakan Valentine karena bagiku setiap hari aku ingin berbagi dan mendapatkan kasih sayang dari mereka yang aku anggap berarti."

"Apa aku berarti?"

Kyuhyun diam meski senyum manis tersungging di wajahnya.

"Kau yang paling berarti bagiku sekarang."

Siwon tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

Masa bodoh dengan mantan kekasih Kyuhyun. Persetan dengan masalah apakah Kyuhyun akan membalas perasaannya atau tidak. Siwon tidak peduli. Hatinya merasa senang dengan kalimat Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun menganggapnya berarti dan itu sudah cukup untuknya.

_For now_.

"Sudah. Ayo kita pergi. Aku merinding sendiri mendengar betapa gombalnya aku tadi." Siwon tertawa lepas mendengar gerutuan Kyuhyun tadi. Tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun merubah pikirannya, Siwon membereskan berkas-berkas Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun mematikan komputer jinjingnya dan memasukan ke dalam tas komputer.

Siwon meletakan sejumlah uang yang lebih dari cukup untuk membayar pesanan mereka sebelum menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya keluar dari café. Siwon memiliki sejumlah rencana untuk perayaan Valentine mereka yang sesuai dengan karakter Kyuhyun. Yang pasti, apapun acara itu, Siwon sudah senang karena dia akan merayakan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Siwon tunggu sebentar!" cegah Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon sehingga Siwon menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau lupa memakai ini." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu memakaikan topi menutupi rambut pirang Siwon serta kacamata berlensa bening non minus. Siwon sedikit bingung dengan tindakan Kyuhyun memakaikan semua aksesoris tersebut dan raut wajah bingung itu tertangkap jelas oleh mata Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang kau tak bisa jalan-jalan tanpa topi dan kacamata? Jadi aku menyimpan barang-barang itu jika kau lupa." Ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon terperangah.

Dia lalu tersenyum kemudian menunduk dan mencium pipi Kyuhyun, membuat wanita cantik itu terkejut lalu memukul lengan atas Siwon dan menggerutu sendirian. Siwon tak menggubris kekesalan Kyuhyun karena sudah berani mencium pipinya. Siwon sedang senang bukan main karena salah satu pikirannya salah.

Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya cuek kepadanya. Wanita bermarga Cho itu justru perlahan mengenal kebiasan Siwon.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Seharusnya dia sadar sejak kejadian air dingin tadi. Kyuhyun tahu jika Siwon sedang kesal, Siwon suka menempelkan sesuatu yang dingin di pipinya. Dan Kyuhyun melakukan hal tadi.

Lalu sekarang, Kyuhyun tak lupa jika Siwon berpergian keluar, dia sering memakai topi dan kacamata sebagai penyamaran, berjaga-jaga jika ada penggemar yang mengenalnya walau Siwon agak sangsi karena penampilannya berbeda jika sedang di atas panggung.

Siwon lalu merubah posisinya yang hanya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun menjadi merangkul bahu Kyuhyun sebelum menariknya lagi ke sepeda motor Siwon yang terparkir tak jauh dari café, tak menghiraukan sama sekali omelan Kyuhyun tentang _public display of affection_. Siwon terlalu senang untuk memikirkan omelan Kyuhyun karena dia sudah selangkah lebih maju untuk mendekati Kyuhyun.

Ternyata bulan penuh cinta memang memiliki keajaiban bagi mereka yang sedang jatuh cinta.

_Good luck for your love._

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes :** Alright, this is weird -_-a Gomenasai minna-san, Nao sepertinya memang ga berbakat soal romantisme dan sebagainya.

Nao ga akan berbacot ria kali ini, kecuali info aja dikit kalo ada yang merasa aneh dengan karakter Siwon dan Kyuhyun atau setting2 yang ada, ini karena Nao lagi mikirin hal lain digabung delusi soal WonKyu, jadilah alternate universe yang parah (‾▿‾")

Terus alasan kenapa Nao buat Wondad kayak anak band, itu karena Nao lagi kesemsem berat sama **ONE OK ROCK**, Hell yeah! Mereka keren bingits…

Ya sutra, itu intermezzo. Gomen untuk typos and kegajean FF ini… I'll see u in March (づ￣ ³￣)づ (karena FF ini kayak One Shot Series gtu...)

_**Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu, Yunjae, and Krisho**_ :D

Sankyu and Peace all

**^^n4oK0^^**


	3. March - Beginners Love

**Title : One Year Of Love**

**March : Beginners Love**

**Pairing/Charas : WonKyu, A bit ChangKyu, ChangBum, Kris, SasufemNaru, Luhan, Sungmin, Menma, Minho, GTop**

**Genre : Romance (I think)**

**Disclaimer :All casts are belong to their self and God, The Beginning by ONE OK ROCK is respectively belong to the artist and their label company, Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Inspired : My own interpretation and imagination and The Beginning by ONE OK ROCK**

**Warning :Un-betaed, GS, AU, OOC, A Collection of One-Shot or even Drabble, Crossover, Song Fic**

**Series : January – Is It New Love? | February – Shortcut To Love**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Just give me a reason_

_To keep my heart beating_

_Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms_

_As the world falls apart around us_

_All we can do is hold on, hold on_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lemparan demi lemparan topi toga itu mengiringi kegembiraan semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi dari universitas tersebut. Belum lagi teriakan, tawa dan tangis yang melengkapi hari yang membahagiakan sekaligus menyedihkan itu. Bahagia karena perjuangan selama beberapa tahun berkutat dengan buku, artikel, dosen menyebalkan, tugas akhir yang deadine sungguh menyiksa dan masih banyak lagi, telah berakhir dengan hasil yang bagi sebagian orang sangat memuaskan dan untuk sebagian lagi cukup hanya dengan gelar yang disandang. Sedih karena saatnya berpisah dengan dosen yang menyenangkan, teman-teman seperjuangan, sahabat yang tak tergantikan namun harus berlainan tujuan hidup, orang terkasih mungkin pacar atau masih sebatas cinta terpendam, serunya acara kampus, bercanda pada saatyang seharusnya serius ketika sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok dan banyak lagi. Semua itu harus ditinggalkan dan menjadi kenangan.

Semua lulusan merasakan hal itu dengan tingkatan yang berbeda-beda. Dari yang begitu berlebihan sampai yang biasa saja bahkan cenderung cuek. Namun sedikit senyum dan setitik airmata di sudut matanya masih menjadi bukti logis bahwa orang yang paling tak acuh pun pasti merasakan sentimentil kelulusan. Semua tak terkecuali Cho Kyuhyun.

Wanita yang lulus dengan nilai terbaik itu menatap teman-teman seangkatannya yang tertawa dengan riangnya karena telah lulus atau menangis karena harus berpisah dengan sahabat maupun pacar mereka. Tatapan sendu yang dihiasi dengan senyuman. Kontras memang, namun itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun. Dia lega sekaligus tak rela semuanya berakhir begitu cepat. Akan tetapi, masa ini akan datang. Tidak ada pertemuan tanpa perpisahan. Suatu saat dalam hidup seseorang, akan ada waktunya mereka harus mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal lalu dengan cepatnya mengatakan selamat datang.

Bulan ini adalah saksinya saat semua orang harus meninggalkan hidup lama mereka dan memulai petualang baru, memulai sesuatu untuk menggapai apa yang menjadi tujuannya di awal tahun, berusaha merealisasikan semua keinginan yang mungkin seulit untuk dicapai.

Bulan ini adalah babak baru dari kehidupan seseorang.

Termasuk Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon.

"_Congratulation_ Kyu." Sahut Siwon memberika ucapan selamat kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lekas berbalik dan menemukan sahabat barunya itu sudah berdiri dengan gaya jalanan andalannya itu. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, tidak pernah tahu mengapa meski dengan street style asal-asalan seperti itu, Siwon masih saja terlihat memukau.

Teringat kembali akan Siwon yang baru saja mengucapkan selamat kepadanya, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan tanpa aba-aba, berlari menerjang ke arah Siwon dan memeluknya. Beruntung Siwon cukup sigap dan kuat sehingga keduanya tidak terjerembab ke tanah walau Siwon sedikit terhuyung karena terjangan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Ugh! Kyu! _A warning would be nice_!" ketus Siwon dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang tak terduga itu. Namun meski bibir Siwon mengeluh, kedua lengannya berkata lain. Lengan-lengan kekar itu dengan cepat memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dan mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun lalu memutarnya, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi sehingga setiap orang yang mengenal Kyuhyun, tercengang dengan tingkah Kyuhyun tersebut. Semua orang bertanya-tanya siapa pria tinggi yang sanggup membuat si gunung es Kyuhyun tersenyum sampai tertawa seperti itu?

"Selamat ya gendut. Akhirnya kau lulus juga." Ujar Siwon mengucapkan selamat sekali lagi meski dengan sedikit olokan di dalamnya. Siwon juga sudah menurunkan tubuh Kyuhyun walau lengannya belum lepas dari pinggang Kyuhyun. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata gendut keluar dari bibir Siwon, sontak langsung memukul keras dada Siwon dan mendelik tajam.

"Enak saja kau bilang aku gendut! Aku tidak gendut! Aku chubby! Lihat, pinggangku ramping sampai-sampai lengan otot menyeramkan milikmu masih bisa melingkarinya!" bela Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Ya, meski mereka sudah bersahabat, tetap saja masih ada pertengkaran dan ejekan keluar dari keduanya. Bumbu persahabatan mereka mungkin?

"Terserah. Ayo Kyu, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan adikku yang juga lulus hari ini." Ajak Siwon tak menghiraukan pembelaan Kyuhyun sama sekali. Dia melepaskan lengannya dari pinggang Kyuhyun hanya untuk memindahkannya ke bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri tak banyak protes ketika dia digiring Siwon ke suatu tempat.

"Adikmu? Yang kau bilang adik kurang ajar karena memintamu datang ke kampus hanya untuk memelukmu saja?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran dengan adik Siwon yang meski satu kampus dengannya, Kyuhyun tak pernah bertemu.

"Yes. That's my spoiled baby brother. Namanya Choi Minho. Dia bilang sih dia terkenal di kampus tapi aku tak percaya karena kau saja tidak mengenalnya." Jawab Siwon santai namun membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya dan berhenti berjalan.

"Choi Minho? Choi Minho mahasiswa jurusan manajeman dan bisnis? Choi Minho yang tinggi, tampan, cerdas, baik hati dan tidak sombong itu adikmu?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin memastikan bahwa Choi Minho yang sering dia dengar beritanya itu adalah orang yang sama dengan adik Siwon.

"Kau tak perlu memujinya seperti itu Kyu. Minho hanya anak manja yang kebetulan cukup pintar untuk lulus dengan cepat." Decak Siwon cemburu karena Kyuhyun ternyata tahu siapa adiknya bahkan sampai memujinya begitu.

"Musibah apa yang menimpanya sampai Minho-ssi bisa bersaudara denganmu Siwon?"

"Hei!"

"Sudahlah. Ayo temui adikmu. Aku harus mengucapkan bela sungkawa kepadanya karena memiliki hyung aneh seperti dirimu."

"HEI!" dan keduanya kembali berjalan dengan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum menang dan Siwon yang mengomel sendirian, tak terima diolok oleh Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung! Why is he so late? I've been searching for him everywhere? I'm so worried! He might get lost or even worse got kidnapped and raped! No! Daddy! Mommy! Hyung is in danger! Help him_!"

"Uh… Itu Minho?"

"_Yup_."

"Oke, aku tarik ucapanku tadi. Ternyata kau yang lebih merana karena memiliki adik aneh sepertinya."

"_I know, right_."

"Dia beda sekali dengan _image_nya di kampus ini."

"Dia hanya pintar memakai topengnya. Coba kau main ke rumahku Kyu, kau akan melihat yang lebih parah dari ini. Minho sama sekali tak mau lepas dariku."

"Kenapa begitu sih?"

"Kata daddy dia begitu karena terlalu merindukan aku. Aku memang jarang pulang selama tinggal di New York."

"Berarti kau yang salah! Aku tarik lagi ucapanku. Aku berduka atas malangnya nasib Minho yang memiliki hyung dingin dan tak berperasaan sepertimu."

"_Will you please make up your mind Kyu?_ Kau itu memihak siapa?"

"Yang paling menyedihkan hidupnya."

"_Damn girl_."

"_Whatever jerk_." Dan acara bisik-bisik tentangga itu berganti dengan saling cubit dan tusuk jari ke pinggang. Tingkah mereka berdua bagaikan anak kecil yang sedang iseng dengan temannya. Keduanya terus melakukan itu sampai suara merdu dari ibunda Siwon, Choi Jiyong menyapa keduanya.

"_Siwonnie, who's this? You haven't introduced this lovely young woman to mommy before_."

"_Oh, Mom. This is Cho Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun this is my young and beautiful mother, Choi Jiyong._"

"_Oh such fine young man just likes your daddy._ Salam Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku ummanya Siwon. Maafkan cara kami berkomunikasi. Putraku baru saja beberapa bulan di Korea, jadi dia belum lancar berbicara bahasa Korea."

Kyuhyun memandang Jiyong seolah-olah Jiyong memiliki dua kepala. Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Siwon sambil tersenyum kejam, membuat Siwon bergidik ketakutan.

_Mati aku_. Batin Siwon karena dia akan segera menemui sang pencipta.

"Oh, begitu ya. Aku mengerti ahjumma. Aku akan membantunya untuk bisa berbicara Korea dengan sangat lancar. Ahjumma tenang saja. _Isn't it right Siwon-ssi?_ _I promise your mother that I'm going to teach you our language_, _so you better behave_." Ujar Kyuhyun masih tersenyum dengan manisnya meski Siwon tahu dibalik senyum itu tersimpan rencana jahat penguasa kegelapan bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ahahaha… _Yes_." Balas Siwon tergagap. Dia tahu Kyuhyun akan memarahinya karena sudah berbohong kepada keluarganya sendiri tentang kemampuan _lingua_nya. Well, Siwon punya alasan sendiri mengapa dia menyembunyikan hal itu. Siwon hanya ingin mengerjai keluarganya. Siwon tahu bahwa keluarganya suka sekali membicarakan, menggoda dirinya dalam bahasa Korea, membuat rencana jahil mengerjai Siwon, tanpa tahu bahwa Siwon paham semua kata yang keluar dari bibir mereka, namun pada akhirnya setiap rencana iseng itu selalu digagalkan oleh Siwon.

Mengingat itu semua membuat Siwon mendadak merasa ngeri jika ummanya juga tahu kalau dia berbohong. Pasti habis riwayatnya oleh umma tercintanya itu.

_Double shit_. Batin Siwon lagi merutuki ulahnya sendiri.

"Terima kasih Kyuhyun-ssi. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Sepertinya suamiku kewalahan menenangkan bocah menyebalkan yang ada disana. _Siwonnie, bring your friend to our house okay. Mommy wants to treat her_." Ucapan Jiyong membuyarkan acara batin membatin ala Siwon. Pria bertato itu menatap Jiyong dan mengangguk patuh. Dalam pikirannya, lebih baik dia tidak banyak tingkah dulu dan jadi anak manis demi keselamatan dunia akhiratnya.

Jiyong tersenyum senang. Dia lalu mendekati Siwon dan mencium kedua pipinya sampai bibir wanita yang melahirkan tiga orang anak itu berada di telinga kiri Siwon dan berbisik.

"_She's a bifg fish kid. She's such a fine young lady. Make sure you get her or I'll castrate you 'little' Siwonnie. I'm tired of your whores before so I want you to settle down with her. Got it?_" ancam Jiyong dengan suara yang sangat manis yang justru membuat Siwon merinding. Bisikan Jiyong terdengar seperti bisikan hantu yang menginginkan kematiannya. Tampaknya Jiyong menyukai Kyuhyun di kesan pertama bertemu dengan wanita manis itu sehingga dia ingin Kyuhyun menjadi kekasih Siwon. Jiyong tak peduli apakah Siwon menyukai Kyuhyun atau tidak walau Jiyong bisa menebak putra sulungnya itu memiliki rasa kepada Kyuhyun.

"_Loud and clear mam_." Balas Siwon dan meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"_Good_." Sahut Jiyong sembari menepuk pipi putranya tersebut sebelum meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun menuju arah Minho yang masih heboh dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau bisik-bisik dengan ummamu?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga dengan tingkah ibu dan anak tadi. Siwon sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau nanti ikut denganku ya. Kau tadi dengar sendiri mommy mengundangmu untuk makan malam dirumah kami." Kilahnya dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kyuhyun masih menatap Siwon curiga, namun dia tidak mempedulikan lebih jauh keanehan tingkah Siwon dan Jiyong. Dia memilih fokus ke ajakan Siwon untuk makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Siwon.

"Boleh saja tapi aku ijin dulu ke orang tuaku." Ucap Kyuhyun setuju dengan ajakan Siwon. Untuk itu, Siwon tersenyum lebar sebelum dia sadar dengan perkataan Kyuhyun terakhir tadi.

"Bicara soal orang tuamu Kyu, dari tadi aku tidak melihat mereka. Orang tuamu tidak datang?" tanya Siwon bingung kenapa Kyuhyun hanya seorang diri di acara sepenting ini. Siwon lalu menatap sendu ke arah Kyuhyun, iba dengan asumsinya sendiri bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akur dengan kedua orang tuanya dan Kyuhyun menangkap gelagat itu. Dengan anggunnya, Kyuhyun melayangkan sebelah tangannya ke kepala Siwon dan menepuk bagian belakang kepala pemuda tinggi itu.

"Jangan menatapku seolah-olah aku anak hilang. Kedua orang tuaku tidak bisa datang karena pesawat mereka _delay_ beberapa jam. Lagipula keduanya sedang ada urusan bisnis yang tak bisa diganggu. Aku sudah bilang, tak usah memaksakan untuk datang tapi mereka keras kepala. Ya, paling aku akan bertemu dengan mereka di rumah saja." Jelas Kyuhyun. Wanita manis itu melihat ke arah Siwon yang cemberut karena pukulan Kyuhyun di kepalanya. Merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah membuat sahabatnya kesakitan, Kyuhyun mengulurkan lagi tangannya lalu mengusap tempat dimana dia memukul Siwon tadi, membuat Siwon terkekeh senang.

"Kalau begitu sekalian saja kau undang kedua orang tuamu untuk makan malam dirumahku." Ajak Siwon lagi sambil membiarkan Kyuhyun yang terus mengusap rambutnya.

"_Next time okay, but not now_." Tolak Kyuhyun halus dan menghentikan elusannya di rambut belakang Siwon.

"_Suit yourself_." Ujar Siwon lalu tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kedua orang tuanya dan Minho.

"Ayo Kyu, ikut aku."

"Kemana? Kau tidak ikut orang tuamu? Lagipula adikmu itu terlihat sedih sekali karena kau tidak mendekatinya." Sahut Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi sambil sesekali melihat ke belakang, ke arah orang tua Siwon dan Minho.

"Ke tempat latihan _band_ku. Nanti kita akan bertemu mereka lagi dirumahku, jadi biarkan saja. Ayo." Ajak Siwon tak peduli dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdecih sebal dengan sikap seenaknya dari Siwon tapi Kyuhyun tidak berbuat apapun untuk menolak keinginan Siwon. Dia membiarkan saja dirinya ditarik oleh Siwon entah kemana.

"Cih, kau ini pemaksa sekali."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Kyuhyun menyetujui ikut ke tempat latihan _band_ Siwon, Kyuhyun tidak memiliki firasat apapun kalau dia akan kembali bertemu dengan hantu masa lalunya. Namun sudah terlambat untuk mengulang waktu dan menolak ajakan Siwon karena sekarang terpampang di hadapannya, pemandangan menyakitkan dari tiga tahun yang lalu.

Mantan kekasihnya yang sedang merengkuh bahu seorang gadis. Dan melihat kemesraan mereka berdua, Kyuhyun bisa menebak bahwa gadis itu adalah kekasih baru dan mantan kekasihnya.

Shim Changmin dan Wu Kibum.

Sedikit aneh mendengar nama gadis itu. Namun mendengar bisikan Siwon kalau gadis itu adalah adik tiri dari teman satu _band_ Siwon bernama Wu Yifan atau lebih sering dipanggil dengan nama Kris, pemuda yang memiliki darah keturunan Cina, nama itu menjadi wajar. Gadis itu pasti memakai marga sang ayah tiri.

Kyuhyun memandang datar Changmin dan Kibum. Pandangan Kyuhyun tersebut membuat Changmin terlihat gugup sementara Kibum sendiri hanya menatap bingung ke arah Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menduga kembali, pasti Changmin tak menceritakan tentang dirinya. Ya, wajar saja. Dia dan Changmin tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi. Jika Changmin ingin mengubur masa lalunya dengan Kyuhyun, bagi Kyuhyun hal itu berhak dilakukan oleh Changmin.

Hanya saja, Kyuhyun sedikit kesal ketika Changmin berpura-pura baru mengenalnya dengan cara mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak itu hanya untuk menutupi hubungan masa lalu mereka bukan? Cukup katakan kalau mereka saling mengenal karena pernah satu sekolah. Kyuhyun menjadi muak kala Changmin berpura-pura demikian. Mengapa? Apa dia takut semua orang yang ada disini memandang mereka berbeda? Apa dia takut jika Kibum tahu siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya? Apa dia takut Kyuhyun akan mencemari nama baiknya dihadapan teman-teman _band_ Siwon dan Kibum.

Kyuhyun kesal. Sangat kesal. Dan untuk membalas sikap Changmin yang menyebalkan itu, Kyuhyun hanya memandang dengan sinis uluran tangan Changmin tanpa mau menyambut uluran tangan tersebut. Dalam benaknya, untuk apa berpura-pura dengan tidak saling mengenal dan memulai perkenalan baru? Mereka sudah tahu siapa diri mereka masing-masing.

"Kyu, kau sudah mengenal Changmin-ssi dan Kibum-ssi?" tanya Siwon membuat ketiganya memanglingkan wajak ke arahnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu menjawab.

"Aku mengenal Changmin-ssi. Tapi aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Kibum-ssi. Salam kenal Kibum-ssi. Dan… Apa kabar Changmin-ssi?" sahut Kyuhyun menekankan kata-katanya kepada Changmin, menantangnya untuk mengelak kalau dia pernah mengenal Kyuhyun. Sayang, bukan Changmin yang bersuara melainkan Kibum yang menjawab.

"Salam kenal Kyuhyun-ssi dan kami baik. Terima kasih sudah menanyakan kabar kami." Jawab Kibum dengan senyuman manis. Kyuhyun membalas dengan senyum terpaksa dan membatin pada dirinya sendiri.

_Aku menanyakan kabar Changmin bukan kabarmu. Kenapa kau yang menjawab?_

Sementara itu Siwon yang melihat gelagat aneh antara Kyuhyun dan Changmin, mulai merasa curiga. Siwon curiga akan hubungan Changmin dengan Kyuhyun sebelumnya yang lebih daripada hanya sekedar kenalan lama. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu diantara keduanya sampai Kyuhyun terlihat begitu marah sekaligus sedih.

Mungkinkah…

Siwon menatap lekat ke arah Changmin.

_Ah. Ternyata dia yang telah melukai Kyuhyun._ Batin Siwon akhirnya mengerti. Siwon masih terus menatap Changmin sampai dia tersenyum sendiri. Untuk kali ini Siwon akan diam. Dia akan menanyakan soal Changmin ketika mereka hanya berdua saja.

"Baguslah kalau kalian sudah saling mengenal. Wow Kris, pacar saudarimu juga terkenal ternyata." Sahut Siwon berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dari Changmin dan Kibum. Tak lupa Siwon merengkuh bahu Kyuhyun dan mengusapnya sayang, sama seperti yang tadi dilakukan Changmin kepada Kibum saat Siwon dan Kyuhyun memasuki studio tempat Siwon dan teman _band_nya berlatih.

Sikap Siwon itu membuat dahi Changmin berkerut tak senang dan itu tertangkap oleh Kibum, menambah kebingungan Kibum akan apa hubungan antara Changmin dengan Kyuhyun. Bingung dan juga cemburu. Cemburu karena Changmin terus saja melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin saja hyung. Dan hyung, yang benar itu 'ternyata pacar saudarimu terkenal juga' bukan seperti yang hyung katakan tadi. Ya ampun hyung…" balas Kris sambil menggelengkan kepala karena bahasa Siwon yang terkadang hancur itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang tingginya menyamai Siwon itu merupakan pemain bass dalam _band_ Siwon. Kris yang berusia 20 tahun itu juga merupakan pengagum berat Siwon. Dia mengidolakan Siwon dan merasa berhutang budi kepada pria bertato itu karena Siwon satu-satunya yang mau menolong dan menampung Kris ketika pemuda itu kabur dari rumah.

Saat itu usia Kris baru 15 tahun dan dia kabur sampai ke negeri sakura, Jepang, Disana dia bertemu Siwon yang sedang mengunjungi Uchiha Sasuke, vokalis dan pemain gitar _band_nya sekaligus sahabat dekatnya. Siwon juga saat itu sedang dalam agenda untuk tampil di atas panggung. Iba dengan keadaan Kris yang luntang lantung tak jelas, Siwon menawarkan Kris untuk ikut dengannya dan bergabung dengan _band_nya sebagai pemain bass. Kala itu, pemain bass Siwon mengundurkan diri karena suatu hal.

Kris pun setuju dan mulai mengikuti Siwon selama tiga tahun. Pulang pergi Jepang – New York, berada bersama dengan Siwon hampir 24 jam sehari dalam seminggu, membuat Kris merasa memiliki kakak laki-laki yang begitu memperhatikannya. Walau terkadang Siwon terkenal sesuka hatinya sendiri dan suka bicara kasar namun Kris tahu hati Siwon baik dan dia begitu penyayang. Itulah yang menyebabkan Kris begitu menyayangi Siwon dan mengidolakannya.

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever_. Ah sudahlah. Kyu, ayo. Aku belum mengenalkan Suke-chan kepadamu."

"_I heard that_, ahou!" teriak seseorang dari ruangan tertutup yang ada di sebelah kiri Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Suke-chan?" tanya Kyuhyun geli sendiri dengan panggilan Siwon kepada temannya itu. Untuk sesaat sepertinya Kyuhyun melupakan kehadiran Changmin dan Kibum karena dia terus tersenyum kepada Siwon dan tanpa disadari Kyuhyun, ibu jari Kyuhyun memainkan rambut tipis di sekitar dagu Siwon, kebiasaan baru Kyuhyun sejak keduanya mulai berteman. Dan satu sikap lagi yang membuat Changmin semakin mengerutkan dahinya, manatap tajam ke arah Siwon.

"Suke-chan." Sahut Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi dan ikut tertawa kecil dengan Kyuhyun. Namun merasa ada yang memandangnya dengan sengit, Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah manis Kyuhyun ke arah dari mana tatapan sengit itu berasal.

Siwon menyeringai ketika tahu Changminlah yang menatapnya dengan begitu tajam. Siwon menatap balik ke arah Changmin dan menyunggingkan seringainya dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya, memandang remeh Changmin.

"Wonnie."

"Ah! Ya. Ayo, kau harus lihat bagaimana aku berlatih. Kris, _let's go_."

"_Right behind you_ hyung." Ujar Kris tersenyum menanggapi ajakan Siwon untuk berlatih. Selepas kepergian Kyuhyun dan Siwon, Kris berbalik dan memandang dingin ke arah Kibum.

"Kibum kau keluar dulu. Aku dan hyung yang lain mau latihan." Usir Kris. Kibum tampaknya terbiasa dengan sikap tak bersahabat Kris kepadanya meski secara hukum mereka bersaudara. Namun, tetap saja Kibum merasa sakit di hatinya dengan perlakuan dingin Kris. Kibum tak mengerti mengapa Kris begitu membencinya.

"Tapi oppa, umma bilang aku harus meneman…"

"Sudah keluar saja! Aku tak ingin kau mengganggu latihan kami. Terlalu banyak orang akan membuat ruang latihan menjadi sempit."

"Tapi Kyuhyun-ssi…"

"Dia tamu Siwon hyung. Jadi dia berhak disini. Kau pergi saja dengan kekasihmu itu."

"Kris-ssi! Tolong jangan sekasar itu kepada Bummie." Pinta Changmin mulai gerah dengan sikap Kris yang selalu kasar kepada Kibum. Kris memandang Changmin dari atas sampai bawah sebelum mendengus.

"Terserah." Dan meninggalkan keduanya disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siwon."

"Hm?"

"Kris-ssi, dia tidak…"

"Tidak menyukai Kibum? Ping-pong. Tepat sekali. Dia tak menyukai ibu tirinya tapi karena Kris menghormati dan menyayangi Hangeng ahjussi maka Kris tak banyak bicara kepada Heechul ahjumma. Semua kekesalannya dia tumpahkan ke satu orang yang hanya bisa menerima saja."

"Kibum."

"Ping-pong. Tepat lagi."

"Miris sekali nasibnya."

"Ya, terkadang aku kasihan juga dengan Kibum."

"Biarkan saja. Urusan mereka bukan urusanmu."

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti. _By the way_, dimana kau berkenalan dengan Changmin Kyu? Aku pikir temanmu hanya aku dan Sungmin."

"Kau mengejekku lagi tuan besar Choi?"

"Begitu saja marah. Ayo ceritakan dimana kalian bertemu dan berkenalan."

"Berisik sekali sih. Kau benar-benar mau tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ini sahabat barumu jadi aku perlu tahu semua tentang dirimu."

"Cih, itu namanya kau penguntit."

"Bukan Kyu, itu namanya sayang."

"Terserah."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Oh _come on_ Kyu, jadi apa hubunganmu dengan Changmin?"

"Ck. Berisik! Changmin itu mantan kekasihku. Puas?"

"…"

"Kenapa diam?"

"Tidak. Ternyata dugaanku benar."

"Kau tahu?"

"Sudah aku bilang hanya dugaan dan kau baru saja menegaskannya."

"Siwon."

"Kau ingin balas dendam?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Balas dendam. Karena dia sudah menyakitimu."

"…"

"Kyuhyun."

"Aku bukan orang serendah itu Wonnie. Balas dendam bukan gayaku."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, benar. Lagipula, aku tidak memiliki rasa lagi kepada Changmin jadi buat apa aku balas dendam."

"Kau bohong."

"_Excuse me_?"

"Kau bohong Kyu. Kau masih mencintainya."

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda. Kau masih mencintainya."

"Siwon. Jangan membuatku kesal."

"Aku tidak membuatmu kesal Kyu. Aku hanya bicara kenyataannya saja. Kau masih mencintai Changmin."

"Diamlah! Kau itu tidak mengerti apapun!"

"Aku mengerti sepenuhnya Kyu dan aku tidak akan diam karena aku akan menghapus rasa cinta itu dari hatimu! Aku akan membuatmu tidak lagi mencintai Changmin."

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun kuda bodoh karena sudah aku katakan, aku tidak mencintai Changmin."

"Kalau benar begitu, berarti kau tidak keberatan untuk memberikan cintamu kepadaku bukan?"

"Huh?"

"Kalau kau tidak mencintai Changmin, berarti kau mampu untuk mencintai orang lain dan aku ingin menjadi orang itu."

"Huh?"

"Oh Tuhan! Kau ini pintar atau bodoh sih? Aku mau kau mencintaiku Kyu! Karena aku mencintaimu!"

"APA?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, terlihat sangat lelah seperti memikul beban yang sangat berat di pundaknya. Tapi mungkin memang itu yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun sekarang. Beban yang sangat berat. Beban di hati.

Dering dari ponsel pintar milik Kyuhyun membuat wanita yang sedang menikmati kesendiriannya di café itu tersentak. Dia melihat _caller ID_ di ponselnya tersebut.

_Kuda bodoh calling_.

Hhhh…

Kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas. Terlebih ketika berurusan dengan Siwon.

Semenjak pengakuan cinta Siwon yang terlalu mendadak dan tidak romantis itu, Kyuhyun mulai menghindari Siwon. Kyuhyun tak bisa menatap Siwon sama seperti dulu karena kini dia tahu Siwon memiliki rasa kepadanya. Bukan Kyuhyun tidak senang dengan perasaan Siwon kepadanya, hanya saja Kyuhyun masih merasa ganjalan di hatinya ketika mendengar ada pria selain Changmin menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu harus memberi jawaban apa untuk pernyataan cinta Siwon. Menolak? Menerima? Kyuhyun bimbang. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa menerima cinta Siwon begitu saja di saat hatinya belum siap menjalin hubungan cinta lagi. Namun Kyuhyun juga tak ingin membuat Siwon bersedih. Meski dirinya baru sebentar mengenal Siwon, akan tetapi pria itu sudah memberikan warna lain dalam hidupnya yang monoton. Siwon pria satu-satunya yang sanggup bersama dengannya tanpa membuatnya merasa risih sama sekali.

Apakah Kyuhyun rela kehilangan pertemanannya dengan Siwon hanya karena dia menolak Siwon? Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak mau. Jadi, jalan yang ditempuh oleh Kyuhyun… Melarikan diri sampai Siwon lupa akan perasaannya atau menyerah atau apapun yang setidaknya bisa mengembalikan hubungannya dengan Siwon seperti sebelum pengakuan cinta itu.

"Kyuhyun." Suara Changmin tiba-tiba terdengar oleh gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Wnaita itu menengadah dan melihat Changmin sudah berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman yang begitu menawan.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan senyum itu. Kyuhyun tak memungkiri bahwa Changmin masih terlihat sangat tampan dengan senyum manisnya itu, tapi Kyuhyun bingung karena dia tidak merasakan lagi debaran yang dulu dia rasakan hanya karena melihat senyum itu. Kyuhyun tak lagi merasakan geli di perutnya karena tatapan sayang dari Changmin seperti sekarang.

Tidak lagi karena Kyuhyun lebih suka melihat kekehan geli Siwon ketika berhasil mengerjai Sungmin. Kyuhyun lebih senang melihat Siwon yang tertawa lepas kala melihat atau mendengar sesuatu yang lucu. Kyuhyun lebih berdebar ketika melihat senyum Siwon tertuju hanya padanya.

…

Tunggu dulu…

Dari mana datangnya pemikiran itu?

Dan apa tadi, tatapan sayang dari Changmin?

Kyuhyun menatap seksama Changmin dan dia tidak salah lihat. Changmin memang menatapnya seolah-olah mereka masih sepasang kekasih.

_Omong kosong apa ini?_ Batin Kyuhyun marah.

"Kyu…"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kyuhyun geram.

"A-aku… Aku kebetulan melihatmu berada di café ini, jadi aku pikir aku menyapamu." Jawab Changmin lalu tanpa diundang, mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin seolah-olah Changmin adalah pria hidung belang yang sedang menggoda anak gadis di bawah umur.

"Apa kabarmu Kyu? Minggu lalu kita tidak sempat berbicara karena kau langsung pergi begitu saja dari tempat latihan Kris."

"Aku ada urusan."

"O-oh begitu. Lalu… Lalu bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, seperti yang kau lihat. Kenapa? Kau mengharapkan aku terlihat menyedihkan dan nelangsa karena kau tinggalkan."

"B-bukan b-begitu Kyu. Aku hanya ingin tahu kabarmu karena kau terlihat berbeda."

"Berbeda? Oh. Maksudmu penampilanku? Ya, aku tidak mungkin terus menerus memakai kawat gigi dan kacamata tebal itu bukan. Terutama soal berat badanku. Aku tidak mau sampai obesitas. Jadi dengan alasan kesehatan, aku merubah gaya hidupku. Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"T-tentu tidak. Justru sebaliknya. Aku senang melihat perubahanmu. Kau terlihat semakin cantik."

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak terima kasih untuk pujiannya. Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu kepada gadis lain apalagi mantan kekasihmu sendiri. Kalau kekasihmu sampai mendengarnya, aku yakin dia akan merasa sangat sedih."

"Tidak ada Kibum disini." Sahut Changmin sambil tersenyum lagi. Namun bagi Kyuhyun senyum itu justru terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Sakit hati dan marah karena sikap Changmin di masa lalu masih membekas di hati Kyuhyun dan sekarang, Changmin lagi-lagi berulah dengan merayunya disaat Kibum tidak ada.

_Jadi apa maksudnya? Kalau ada Kibum, ucapannya akan berubah, begitu? Aku baru tahu Changmin tidak punya pendirian seperti ini. Beda sekali dengan Siwonnie. Dia itu tipikal pria yang tahu apa yang dia mau._ Batin Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mem_band_ing-_band_ingkan Changmin dengan Siwon dan membanggakannya.

_Aku_… Kyuhyun mulai mempertanyakan perasaannya kepada Siwon. Ucapan Siwon di tempat latihan _band_ waktu itu juga jadi terngiang di benaknya.

"_Kau bohong Kyu. Kau masih mencintainya."_

"_Aku tidak membuatmu kesal Kyu. Aku hanya bicara kenyataannya saja. Kau masih mencintai Changmin."_

_Apa aku masih mencintai Changmin?_ Tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Wanita itu lalu menatap Changmin lagi, berusaha mencari jawaban disana. Hanya saja, melihat wajah Changmin yang tersenyum terus kepadanya seolah senyum itu mampu membangkitkan rasa keduanya seperti dulu, membuat Kyuhyun muak.

_Ya Tuhan. Kasihan sekali Kibum. Sejak kapan Changmin jadi pria penggoda seperti ini? Dia lebih brengsek daripada Siwon. Siwon memang playboy tapi Siwon tidak pernah menggoda wanita lain saat dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang._ Batin Kyuhyun lagi. Wanita itu bisa membela Siwon sedemikian rupa karena dia percaya cerita Sungmin yang pernah menceritakan watak dan sifat Siwon ketika Kyuhyun penasaran dengan Siwon. Sungmin bisa dipercaya dan Kyuhyun juga sering melihat betapa jantannya Siwon kepada wanita.

Yah, pengecualian saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Intinya, Kyuhyun mulai melihat sifat asli Changmin yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun tak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apa yang menyebabkan Changmin berubah dari Changmin yang Kyuhyun kenal dulu, namun yang pasti Kyuhyun tidak mungkin tertarik lagi dengan mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

_Sial! Sia-sia aku terpuruk selama ini karena dia. Tuhan… Kembalikan masa mudaku._ Pinta Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Changmin-ssi, aku permisi dulu. Aku ada janji." Pamit Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Dia sudah malas jika harus berbicara dan bertatap muka dengan Changmin.

"Kalau begitu, aku antar Kyu. Dan tolong jangan panggil aku Changmin-ssi. Paling saja Changminnie atau Minnie, seperti panggilanmu dulu kepadaku."

"_Aku tidak akan diam karena aku akan menghapus rasa cinta itu dari hatimu! Aku akan membuatmu tidak lagi mencintai Changmin."_

"_Kalau benar begitu, berarti kau tidak keberatan untuk memberikan cintamu kepadaku bukan?"_

"_Kalau kau tidak mencintai Changmin, berarti kau mampu untuk mencintai orang lain. Dan aku ingin menjadi orang itu."_

"_Oh Tuhan! Kau ini pintar atau bodoh sih? Aku mau kau mencintaiku Kyu! Karena aku mencintaimu!"_

Aku mencintaimu Kyu.

Tiga kata itu yang terus diucapkan Siwon jika Kyuhyun menerima telepon darinya. Tiga kata itu yang terus dituliskan Siwon dalam setiap pesan yang dikirimkan kepadanya. Tiga kata itu yang Siwon pancarkan setiap kali dia beradu pandang dengan Kyuhyun.

Siwon tulus kepadanya. Siwon benar-benar mencintainya. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan dan melihat rasa cinta itu.

Namun yang dia berikan setelah Siwon dengan berani mengungkapkannya adalah ketidak pastian. Ketidak pastian yang disebabkan oleh hantu masa lalu dan kebimbangan hatinya sendiri.

Tidak. Siwon tidak sepatutnya menerima sikap itu dari Kyuhyun. Tidak.

Sudah seharusnya Siwon mendapat jawaban. Sudah seharusnya Siwon mendapat kepastias. Sudah seharusnya, karena…

Karena sepertinya Kyuhyun juga mulai merasakan cinta yang sama kepada Siwon.

"Kyu? Kau ingin kita pergi sekarang?" pertanyaan Changmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari pikirannya sendiri. Dia menatap Changmin sesaat sampai tersenyum manis ke arah pria bermarga Shim tersebut.

"Kenapa kau kembali Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan itu tentu saja sedikit mengagetkan Changmin. Dia tidak menduga Kyuhyun akan bertanya mengenai kepindahannya kembali ke kota kelahirannya ini. Namun sebenarnya wajar Kyuhyun bertanya, karena dulu Changmin mengatakan dia akan pergi sangat lama dan bukan hanya bersekolah di universitas pilihannya dulu. Tapi setelah tiga tahun lebih, Changmin kembali.

"Apa?" pura-pura Changmin tak mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Padahal dia hanya bingung harus memulai darimana.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" ulang Kyuhyun lagi. Changmin mengusap tenguknya, gusar dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dia ingin menjawab namun apakah Kyuhyun akan mempercayai jawabannya?

"Changmin. Jawab aku." Desak Kyuhyun tak sabar.

"A-aku… Aku kembali untukmu Kyu." Jawaban Changmin tersebut lantas membuat Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Kembali untuknya? Bukankah Changmin sendiri yang memutuskan ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka dulu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kibum?

Semua pertanyaan diatas berkecamuk dibenak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Changmin. Kyuhyun tidak percaya Changmin baru saja mengatakan hal tadi dengan mudahnya. Kyuhyun tak mengenal Changmin yang berdiri dihadapannya ini.

"Kau. Kembali untukku? Yang benar saja."

"Itu benar Kyu. A-aku… Setelah kita berpisah, aku tak bisa melepaskan pikiranku darimu. Aku sadar setelha kau pergi dari sisiku, aku begitu mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. H-hanya saja… Hanya saja, situasi saat itu tak memungkinkan untukku bisa kembali kepadamu. Tapi sekarang… Sekarang aku kembali Kyu. D-dan a-aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu."

Perkataan itu tentu saja menyulut kemarahan Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Tatapan muak akan sikap Changmin yang seenaknya sendiri kepada dirinya dan Kibum diarahkan Kyuhyun kepada pria tinggi tersebut. Kyuhyun bahkan berdecak remeh, tak percaya Changmin bisa begitu egois seperti ini, hanya memikirkan perasaannya sendiri tanpa menggubris baik perasaan Kyuhyun maupun perasaan Kibum.

Kalau benar dia mencintai Kyuhyun sama seperti dulu bahkan sampai sekarang, mana mungkin Changmin menjalin kasih dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun marah, sedih, namun yang paling menderanya saat ini adalah kecewa. Dia kecewa dengan Changmin. Pria yang begitu dia cintai dulu, sampai merenggut kehangatan hatinya, membuat dirinya sendiri membeku dan terjebak di masa indah bersama Changmin, ternyata tidak lebih baik dari pria bertato yang terkadang bertingkah seperti anak kecil itu.

Changmin bukan lagi pria yang Kyuhyun cintai.

Ah, tidak! Changmin belum menjadi pria. Dia masih pemuda tanggung yang labil akan emosi dan perasaannya sendiri. Kyuhyun yakin keinginan Changmin untuk bersamanya seperti dulu hanya karena dia terkejut dan terpesona dengan penampilan Kyuhyun yang sekarang.

"Hhhh…" Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu tersenyum sendiri.

Dengan ini hatinya semakin mantap untuk memilih siapa yang pantas menjadi kekasihnya.

_Aku membutuhkan pria tangguh, bukan bocah labil._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang mata hitam itu menatap tajam ke arah dua orang yang sedang berbicara satu sama lain itu. Berulang kali pemilik mata tersebut meninju dinding di sebelahnya sampai buku jarinya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Tapi dia tak menghiraukan rasa nyeri dan perih dari luka itu. Luka di hatinya lebih sakit melihat pujaan hatinya berdua dengan sang mantan. Apalagi sang mantan terlihat sekali mencoba merayu pujaannya tersebut dengan tatapan dan sikapnya.

"Bajingan! Aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu! Lihat saja Shim Changmin! Kau salah besar karena telah menyentuh milikku!" geram si mata hitam sebelum pergi begitu saja, tak jadi memasuki café untuk menyapa pujaan hatinya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Min? Kapan Wonnie akan tampil? Dan kenapa banyak sekali orang disini? Bukankah ini hanya penampilan biasa saja?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Kyuhyun tak mengira akan begitu banyak orang yang berdatangan untuk melihat Siwon dan teman-temannya bermain musik.

"Kyu, kyu… Kau ini berteman dengan Siwon tapi tak tahu seberapa terkenalnya dia. Walaupun mereka belum debut secara resmi, tapi penggemar mereka sudah banyak Kyu. Apalagi Sasuke dan Kris. Punya istri dan anak tidak membuat penggemar mundur, yang ada mereka menganggap Sasuke sebagai pria matang yang _super_ keren. Sedangkan Kris, pemuda itu terlalu dingin kepada perempuan sampai-sampai dia digosipkan _gay_ karena terlalu dekat dengan Siwon tapi entah kenapa justru gosip itu membuatnya semakin digilai wanita. Kalau tidak salah mereka menyebut diri mereka fujonshi." Jelas Sungmin dengan mengapa begitu banyak orang di tempat yang jelas tidak cukup memuat orang sebanyak ini. Sedikit sesak namun mereka semua tampaknya tidak peduli.

"Mungkin saja Kris memang _gay_. Tidak ada masalah." Tanggap Kyuhyun tak acuh dengan penjelasan Sungmin meski dia sempat cemas juga jika gosip itu benar adanya.

"Tidak Kyu. Dia memang mengidolakan Siwon tapi dia masih _straight_. Buktinya sekarang, dia mengejar adik perempuan Siwon." Sahut Sungmin menjelaskan sekali lagi.

"Oh begitu. Tapi aku kaget juga. Ternyata yang paling banyak penggemarnya adalah Sasuke dan Kris. Aku kira Siwon karena menurutku dia yang paling tampan diantara mereka berempat."

"Tumben kau memujinya Kyu."

"Aku bukan memuji, hanya mengatakan kebenaran."

"Terserah. Ya, Siwon memang tampan dan digilai wanita. Hanya saja, karena Siwon terkenal _playboy_ dan suka seenaknya, banyak yang menjaga jarak dengannya. Paling hanya wanita yang sama gilanya dengan Siwon yang mau berhubungan dengan Siwon."

"Maksudmu aku?"

"Terlebih lagi kamu. Kyuhyun, temanku yang cantik, hanya kau satu-satunya yang berani memaki Siwon secara terang-terangan. Apalagi lagi hal itu kau lakukan di saat kalian baru pertama kali bertemu."

"_Well, he's really annoying at that time_."

"_And now?_"

"_Still annoying._" Jawaban Kyuhyun itu mengundang gelak tawa dari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Keduanya tersenyum geli kalau mengingat betapa menyebalkannya Siwon ketika baru bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah. Kau kesana saja. Disana _spot_nya bagus untuk melihat ke panggung. Lalu ini _back pass_ panggungnya."

"_Thanks Min_. Kau nanti menyusul?"

"Ya. Aku urus beberapa hal dulu."

Sungmin pun berlalu setelah menunjukkan tempat dimana Kyuhyun bisa nyaman menonton penampilan Siwon dan _band_nya. Kyuhyun beranjak ke tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Sungmin dan menunggu acara dimulai.

Lampu mulai diredupkan dan berganti dengan sinar laser dan beberapa background terpampang di belakang drum tempat dimana Siwon mulai beraksi dengan dentumannya dan memulai _mini concert_ mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama kurang lebih lima puluh menit keempat pria tampan itu, Siwon, Sasuke, Kris dan Lu Han atau Luhan sang gitaris _band_, menghibur semua penggemar mereka, tibalah saatnya lagu terakhir.

Kyuhyun sendiri begitu terhibur dengan penampilan Siwon dan teman-temannya meski aliran musik Siwon bukanlah favorit Kyuhyun namun melihat Siwon yang begitu menikmatinya dan beraksi dengan hebatnya di atas panggung membuat Kyuhyun terpukau dan ikut menikmati musik yang dibawakan oleh Siwon dan kawan-kawan.

"Oke. Ini adalah lagu terakhir dari kami. Lagu ini sangat spesial karena lagu ini diciptakan khusus oleh Siwon untuk seseorang yang ada disini sekarang."

Berbagai reaksi datang dari setiap penggemar ketika Kris mengumumkan bahwa lagu terakhir mereka adalah lagu spesial untuk seseorang. Ada yang senang, kaget, sedih dan juga marah. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan itu semua karena Kyuhyun lebih penasaran dengan lagu ciptaan Siwon itu. Kyuhyun menduga lagu itu ditujukan untuk dirinya dan jika benar, Kyuhyun ingin tahu apa yang ingin Siwon sampaikan melalui lagu tersebut.

"Semoga kalian terhibur dengan lagu ini. This is The Beginning." Dan musik pun kembali terdengar. Kyuhyun memusatkan perhatiannya kepada lagu yang dimainkan oleh keempat orang itu.

**Just give me a reason**** t****o keep my heart beating**

**Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms**

**As the world falls apart around us**

**All we can do is hold on, hold on**

**Take my hand**** a****nd bring me back**

"_I think we start it wrong in the first meeting. Although usualy I don't give a damn about certain people but to you… I think I have to apologize and start over. Call me weird or whatever but would you let me? To start things over with you? Would you let this tattoo guy get to know you better?_"

**I risk everything if it's for you**

**I whisper into the night**

**Telling me it's not my time and don't give up**

**I've never stood up before this time**

**Demo yuzurenai mono ****nig****itta kono te wo hanasanai**

**(I clutched what I cannot relinquish)**

Mendengar bait kedua itu membuat kenangan akan Siwon yang berdiri bersama dengan Kyuhyun, berteduh dari hujan ketika Kyuhyun menunggu hasil revisi dosen pembimbingnya untuk terakhir kali, terbersit di ingatan Kyuhyun.

Kala itu sang dosen harus pergi ke luar negeri dan tak memiliki waktu lebih untuk bisa memeriksa skipsi Kyuhyun esok harinya. Jadilah Kyuhyun menunggu di luar ruangan sang dosen karena dosen tersebut tak mau diganggu.

Siwon yang memang datang menjemput Kyuhyun, melihat wanita manis itu berdiri seorang diri sambil mengusap-usap lengannya, berusaha menghangatkan diri, langsung berlari menuju ke arah Kyuhyun dan tanpa banyak bicara menyampirkan jaketnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Siwon tak mempedulikan tubuhnya sendiri yang kedinginan akibat t-shirt tipis yang dipakainya. Siwon hanya mencemaskan Kyuhyun.

**So stand up, stand up **

**Just gotta keep on running**

**Wake up, wake up **

**Just tell me how I can**

**Never give up**

**Kuru wa shimi hodo setsuna**** no enrei**

**(That instant of dazzling beauty is almost madding)**

Kyuhyun mengingat lagi betapa gigihnya Siwon untuk terus bisa terus bersamanya. Mulai dari Siwon yang meminta Kyuhyun mengajarinya bahasa Korea dan Kyuhyun yang meski tak mau mengakui, selalu meminta Siwon untuk menemaninya kemana saja yang dia mau. Siwon tak mengenal kata menyerah sampai Kyuhyun pun tak tahu sejak kapan dia merasa sepi kalau berjalan seorang diri. Padahal dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Siwon, dirinya tidak peduli jika harus sendiri sepanjang waktu.

**Just tell me why baby**

**They might call me crazy**

**For saying I'd fight until there is no more**

**U****rei wo fukunda senkou****gankou wa kankak****u****teki shoudou**

**(That glint in your eyes which was wrapped in despair is a sensous impulse)**

**Blinded, I can't see the end**

**So where do I begin?**

Berapa kali Kyuhyun mendengar orang-orang baik yang Kyuhyun kenal maupun tidak mengatakan kepada Siwon untuk tidak lagi mengganggu Kyuhyun karena percuma saja untuk membuat di gunung es itu memberikan reaksi. Mereka mengatakan Siwon orang gila yang tak takut dengan serangan es sang ratu salju. Namun semua omongan itu ditepis oleh Siwon sambil berkata,

"Urus saja urusan kalian sendiri. Aku suka bergaul dengan Kyuhyun jadi jangan cerewet. Dan aku suka gunung es, mereka kuat dan indah sekaligus mematikan dan menantang untuk orang gila sepertiku."

**Say another word, I can't hear you**

**The silence between us**

**Nanimo nai youni utsu****t****teru dake**

**(It's just reflecting as if nothing is there)**

**I take this chance that I****'ll**** make**** it**** mine**

**Tada kakusenai mono ka****z****at****ta**** yo****uni**** misekakete****ru**

**(I'm merely prentending like I'm adorned with thing I can't hide)**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun terdiam. Masing-masing memiliki kata yang ingin disampaikan, namun keduanya memilih diam. Lebih menyukai keheningan di saat mereka berdua menatap langit malam sambil berbaring di atas bukit kecil setelah merayakan _belated Valentine_ mereka.

Tidak ada suara. Hanya deru nafas teratur yang terdengar dari keduanya. Hari biasa yang indah. Namun untuk Siwon, hari itu adalah hari dimana Siwon berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri akan berusaha mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, hari itu adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mulai melihat Siwon sebagai seorang lelaki dan bukankah pengganggu seperti biasanya.

**So stand up, stand up **

**Just gotta keep on running**

**Wake up, wake up **

**Just tell me how I can**

**Never give up**

**Kanashimi to setsunasa**** no enrei**

**(That dazzling beauty of misery and sorrow)**

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang terlihat serius menghentakan stik drum itu ke drum bundar itu. Kyuhyun melihat sekali lagi kegigihan seorang Choi Siwon dalam hal yang dia sukai.

Musik dan sekarang…

Dirinya.

Bisakah Kyuhyun memiliki kegigihan seperti yang Siwon perlihatkan sekarang?

Bisakah Kyuhyun terus mengejar apa yang menjadi keinginannya tanpa menyerah sedikit pun?

**Just give me a reason**** t****o keep my heart beating**

**Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms**

**Kudakete****nai****t****e saite ****chit****ta kono omoi wa**

**(Broken, weeping, blossoming and scattered these feelings)**

**So blinded I can't see the end**

Kyuhyun meneteskan airmatanya. Dia sadar bahwa selama dia telah melukai hati Siwon dengan acara melarikan diri dari Siwon karena pengakuan cintanya waktu itu, Kyuhyun tahu pria itu tulus kepadanya. Kyuhyun tahu Siwon memberikan hatinya untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tahu Siwon tetap berpegang pada rasa cinta itu meski dia tahu Kyuhyun sendiri belum bisa lepas dari masa lalunya.

Terluka, menangis, hancur. Mungkin itu yang dirasakan Siwon karena sikapnya yang ambigu.

Siwon menjadikannya wanita yang menempati hatinya tanpa melihat siapa dan seperti apa Kyuhyun. Siwon menjadikannya sumber detak jantungnya.

Kyuhyun menghapus airmatanya dan menatap Siwon lagi. Kali ini dengan senyuman yang sangat cantik.

**Look how far we made it**

**The pain I can't escape it**

**Kono mama****jya mada owarase****ru**** koto wa dekinai deshou**

**(At this rate I can't possibly let this end can I)**

**Nando kutabari****sou demo kuchi hate**** you tomo**** owari****wa****nai****sa**

**(However many times I seemed about to drop dead or even fall into ruin, there's no end)**

**So where do I begin?**

Dalam kurun waktu hampir tiga bulan mereka bertemu. Waktu singkat yang menyenangkan untuk Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Meski kini Kyuhyun tahu, di waktu yang bersamaan, Siwon juga menanggung pedih di hatinya karena dirinya.

Akan tetapi, kepedihan itu dilupakan begitu saja oleh Siwon dan digantikan dengan kegembiraan karena bisa melihat senyum dan tawa Kyuhyun. Semua penat, lelah, sedih, kecewa, marah, tidak membuat Siwon pergi. Justru semua itu dia jadikan awal untuk bisa bertahan jika Kyuhyun tidak membalas perasaannya nanti. Jika Kyuhyun memilih pergi darinya. Rasa itu menjadi pengingat bagi Siwon untuk memulai perjuangan mendapatkan Kyuhyun.

**Nigirishimeta ushinawanu youni to**

**(If I try not to lose what I have grasped tightly)**

**Te wo hirogereba kobore****ochi****sou de**

**(If I extend my hand and it seems about to fall)**

**Ushinau mono nado nakatta hibi****no dasei wo sutete**

**(Throw away the inertia of all the days when there was nothing lost)**

**K****imi wo**

**(You)**

Tidak ada yang sia-sia bagi Siwon. Tidak jika itu menyangkut Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak akan pernah ragu membuang apapun demi Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun sudah menjadi memberikannya sesuatu yang dia cari selama ini.

Cinta.

**Just tell me why baby**

**They might call me crazy**

**For saying I'd fight until there is no more**

**U****rei wo fukunda senkou****gankou wa kankak****u****teki shoudou**

**(That glint in your eyes which was wrapped in despair is a sensous impulse)**

**Blinded, I can't see the end**

Siwon adalah pria gila karena mau berteman dan terus bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon adalah pria bodoh yang mau saja jatuh cinta kepada Kyuhyun dan berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Siwon adalah pria brengsek yang dengan seenaknya mencuri hatinya seperti ini.

"Dasar kuda bodoh."

**Look how far we made it**

**The pain I can't escape it**

**Kono mama****jya mada owarase****ru**** koto wa dekinai deshou**

**(At this rate I can't possibly let this end can I)**

**Nando kutabari****sou demo kuchi hate**** you tomo**** owari****wa****nai****sa**

**(However many times I seemed about to drop dead or even fall into ruin, there's no end)**

**It finally begins..**

Kyuhyun bergegas menuju _back stage_. Dia harus bertemu dengan Siwon. Namun belum sempat Kyuhyun melangkah lebih jauh, Siwon sudah lebih dulu beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari ke arah tepi panggung begitu selesai membawakan lagu terakhir tersebut. Dengan mantap, Siwon melompat dari panggung dan mendarat sempurna sebelum berlari ke arah Kyuhyun.

Semua orang tercengang dengan aksi dadakan Siwon namun semuanya membiarkan drummer tampan itu berlalu dari hadapan mereka tanpa ada niat mendekati Siwon untuk sekedar berfoto bersama atau meminta tanda tangan. Mereka ingin tahu apa yang selanjutnya dilakukan oleh Siwon.

Siwon sendiri, begitu sampai ke hadapan Kyuhyun, menatap wanita berambut ikal itu dengan percaya diri dan senyum kepuasan.

Puas telah mengatakan semua yang ingin dia ungkapkan kepada Kyuhyun di hadapan semua orang. Puas membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya namun terlihat senang. Puas karena Siwon yakin hati yang dingin itu telah mencair dan ruang yang kosong karena dikunci oleh gembok masa lalu sudah terbuka dan siap menerima cintanya.

"Kau gila." Olok Kyuhyun ketika dia hanya melihat Siwon yang terus saja tersenyum kepadanya.

"Harus Kyu. Kalau tidak seperti ini, kau tidak akan mempercayaiku sama sekali." Balas Siwon masih dengan senyumnya yang membuat Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Siwon lalu menunduk sedikit, menyamakan jarak pandang kedua matanya dengan Kyuhyun. Pria dengan tato naga itu menatap Kyuhyun lekat sebelum tanpa permisi mencium bibir Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun hanya mampu membelalakan matanya karena terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba itu. Akan tetapi lambat laun, Kyuhyun mulai menutup matanya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Siwon sementara Siwon melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang dan punggung Kyuhyun, membawa tubuh gadisnya ke dalam pelukannya.

Keduanya terus berciuman, menimbulkan reaksi bermacam-macam dari setiap orang yang ada. Ada yang tersenyum, ada yang menutup matanya karena malu, ada yang menggigit bibirnya iri karena bisa berciuman dengan Siwon, ada yang mencubit pinggang pacarnya karena mengeluarkan air liur melihat betapa menggairahkannya Kyuhyun sekarang, ada yang menangis karena satu-satunya pria lajang di _band_ tersebut dengan terbuka menyatakan kalau dia sudah memiliki tambatan hati. Oh, satu lagi. Ada yang cemburu buta dengan adegan mesra tersebut namun tak bisa berbuat apapun karena statusnya sendiri.

Changmin melihat Kyuhyun begitu menikmati ciumannya dengan Siwon, memasang wajah murung. Sedih karena gadis yang dulu dia cintai, mungkin sampai saat ini telah berpindah ke lain hati. Dan dia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Changmin hanya bisa berandai-andai, apabila waktu bisa diputar ulang, agar dia bisa memperbaiki semua, memulai dari awal.

Namun, waktu terus berjalan dan akan terus seperti itu.

Changmin menghela nafas panjang dan sedikitnya merasa malu sendiri ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan Siwon yang menatapnya dengan senyum kemenangan setelah dia menyudahi ciumannya bersama Kyuhyun. Tatapan Siwon itu menyadarkan Changmin bahwa Kyuhyun bukan lagi miliknya. Tatapan itu menyadarkan Changmin betapa bodohnya dia telah melepas Kyuhyun dulu dari genggamannya. Tatapan itu membuat Changmin merasa kalah.

"Sudah aku bilang aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu, sialan." Gumam Siwon dari balik leher Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa Kyu. Bukan apa-apa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maret. Sebagian orang memulai hidupnya yang baru. Baik sekolah, kuliah, bekerja dan masih banyak lagi.

Sebuah permulaan untuk suatu hal yang akan menjadi bagian penting di hidup seseorang.

Dan di bulan inilah, Kyuhyun membuka lembaran baru dalam percintaannya. Benar-benar baru karena lelaki yang menjadi kekasihnya adalah lelaki yang sama sekali bukan tipe kesukaannya.

Lelaki itu memiliki tato, berambut pirang, senang memelihara rambut tipis di sekitar dagunya; lelaki yang suka seenaknya sendiri, terkadang kasar dalam berbicara, dan sangat menyebalkan dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

Akan tetapi, lelaki menyebalkan itulah yang berani menggapai tingginya pagar hati yang dia bangun. Kekasihnya itu yang dengan kehangatannya mampu mencairkan dinding es yang menyelimuti hatinya. Pria yang sekarang sedang memetik gitar menyanyikan lagu yang dia buat untuknya saat _mini concert_ beberapa hari yang lalu inilah yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun bisa mengalihkan dunianya dari masa lalu yang menyakitkan.

Ya, bulan ini Kyuhyun menjalin hubungan yang baru. Sebuah awal dari perjalanan cintanya.

Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon, meletakkan kedua pahanya di antara paha Siwon, dan mendudukkan bokongnya di pangkuan Siwon, membuat pria dengan lesung pipi itu menghentikan petikan gitarnya dan menjauhkan gitar tersebut. Siwon lalu merengkuh pinggang Kyuhyun, menjaga kekasih cantiknya itu agar tidak terjatuh dari sofa yang mereka duduki.

Kyuhyun sendiri memandang Siwon dengan pandangan menggoda. Bibir seksi Kyuhyun diolesi oleh saliva yang berasal dari lidahnya sebelum lidah itu menjilat bibir joker Siwon. Tangan Kyuhyun sendiri tidak menganggur. Salah satu tangan itu bebas menjelajah perut dan dada Siwon yang tertutupi oleh t-shirt hitamnya sedangkan satu tangannya lagi beraksi di wajah Siwon. Jemari tangan itu membelai pipi Siwon sebelum merambat ke belakang kepala Siwon dan meremat rambut belakang Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum lebar dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang berani menggodanya kini. Tak pernah terpikirkan jika Kyuhyun bisa seagresif ini jika Siwon memainkan musik khusus untuknya. Siwon jadi berpikir, mungkin dia harus sering-sering memainkan musik untuk Kyuhyun agar bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang sangat seksi ini.

Kyuhyun yang melihat senyum Siwon, ikut tersenyum sebelum dia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Siwon, mulai dari sentuhan kecil sampai mengulum bibir atas Siwon sementara Siwon mengulum bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Keduanya bertukar saliva saat benda kecil tak bertulang milik keduanya saling bertarung satu sama lain yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Siwon. Baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun begitu terlarut dalam gairah mereka masing-masing sampai tidak mendengar pintu masuk rumah terbuka dan langkah kaki memasuki ruang keluarga sang pemilik rumah.

"Ehem! Kalau kalian ingin memakan wajah pasangan kalian, lakukan di apartemenmu Siwon. Ada anakku disini. Jangan merusak mata polosnya dengan kemesuman kalian berdua. _For God sake, this is my house! Not some cheap love motel!_" seru Sasuke begitu mendapati Siwon dan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menggunakan rumahnya untuk bermesraan. Dia terus mengomel meski dengan suara yang tak terlalu keras berhubung Uchiha Menma, putranya dengan Naruto sudah tertidur lelap di bahunya, sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Jangan digubris Siwon, Kyuhyun. Teme sedang _bad mood_ karena dia tak bisa bercinta denganku beberapa hari ini. Menma rewel kalau otousannya dekat-dekat okaasannya. Lanjutkan saja tapi jangan keras-keras ya. Menma sudah tidur." Ucap Naruto lebih tenang daripada Sasuke sebelum mengikuti sang suami ke kamar tidur mereka.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun melihat ke arah perginya Sasuke dan Naruto lalu saling berpandangan. Keduanya kemudian terkekeh bersama sebelum melanjutkan lagi kegiatan mereka yang terganggu oleh omelan Sasuke.

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes :** Alright, this is quite long. Ga nyangka akan sepanjang ini. -_-a Gomenasai minna-san, Nao sepertinya memang suka ngawur kalo udah ngetik \\_~(˘▾˘~)

Okay, untuk chapter di bulan Maret ini, Nao dapat inspirasinya dari lagu ONE OK ROCK. Aslinya sih kurang nyambung ama lagunya tapi entah kenapa Nao ga bisa ngelepas WonKyu pas denger lagu ini.

Secara garis besar, konsep _band_nya Wondad, Nao juga ambil dari ONE OK ROCK. Nao benar-benar lagi kesemsem bingits sama mereka (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Terus bagi pecinta Changminnie, gomenasai kalo Nao buat Minnie-chan kayak begindang. Ngalir begitu aja, jadi Nao sendiri kurang paham mengapa hasilnya seperti ini. Mau Nao rubah, malas bingits karena panjangnya FF. Sekali lagi gomen nee…

Ya sutra, itu intermezzo. Gomen lagi untuk typos and kegajean FF ini… I'll see u in April.

_**Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu, Yunjae, and Krisho**_ :D

Sankyu and Peace all

**^^n4oK0^^**


	4. April - A Fool's Love

**Title : One Year Of Love**

**February : A Fool's Love**

**Pairing/Charas : WonKyu, KrisHo, A bit of SasufemNaru, LuMin, Sungmin, Menma**

**Genre : Romance (I think)**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God, Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Inspired : My own interpretation and imagination**

**Warning : Un-betaed, GS, AU, OOC, A Collection of One-Shot or even Drabble, Crossover**

**Series : January – Is It New Love? | February – Shortcut To Love | March – Beginners Love**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

April.

Bulan keempat dalam setahun.

Bulan yang menandai musim yang indah di Negeri Matahari Terbit yaitu mekarnya bunga Sakura.

Bulan yang menemani bulan Maret sebagai pembuka peluang dalam berbagai macam kesempatan baru.

Banyak hal yang menjadi definisi untuk April, tapi ada satu hal yang paling signifikan dari bulan April yaitu.

April Mop.

April Mop atau hari untuk mengerjai orang lain yang dirayakan oleh hampir seluruh manusia di dunia.

Di hari itu, biasanya dilakukan pada tanggal 1 April, semua kalangan berlomba-lomba membuat lelucon atau kejahilan yang ditujukan kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sekedar untuk bersenang atau mungkin dengan maksud tertentu, namun biasanya korban April Mop akan memaklumi jika mereka dikerjai atau dibohongi saat hari itu tiba.

Akan tetapi dari semua lelucon yang ada di hari April Mop, hanya satu yang tidak boleh dijadikan sebagai lelucon atau bahan untuk berbohong. Hal itu adalah…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mencintaimu oppa."

…

Siwon menatap gadis mungil dengan paras cantik dan manis yang menjadi satu ditambah kulit putih yang bercahaya di depannya itu dengan tatapan malas dan terganggu. Terlebih lagi dengan pengakuan cinta yang baru saja terlontar dari bibirnya yang tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum manis sehingga mampu membuat pemuda mana pun jatuh hati kepadanya.

Ya seharusnya seperti itu. Tapi untuk kasus Siwon, pria satu itu tergolong pria setia jika sudah memiliki kekasih. Julukan playboy yang pernah dia sandang adalah masa lalu yang sudah terkubur sejak kekasih hatinya sudah berada disisinya sekarang.

Seperti saat ini.

Pengakuan cinta yang seharusnya membuat pemuda mana pun melayang ke langit ketujuh hanya dipandang sebelah mata oleh Siwon. Bahkan jika Siwon tidak mengingat bahwa orang di depannya adalah seorang gadis dan juga seseorang yang begitu di kenalnya, maka sudah pasti Siwon akan langsung pergi sambil menggandeng Kyuhyun untuk ikut bersamanya.

Ya. Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berada di samping Siwon saat sang gadis menyatakan isi hatinya. Namun berbeda dengan Siwon yang terlihat kesal dengan gadis itu, Kyuhyun justru terlihat geli dan penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ditambah dengan bagaimana reaksi Siwon selanjutnya.

"Dia bilang dia mencintaimu Wonnie." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum kecil di wajah cantiknya. Siwon menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dan wajahnya berubah dari kesal menjadi terperangah. Pasalnya Siwon terkejut dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak menunjukkan rasa marah sedikit pun.

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Marah? Marah karena apa?"

"Serius? Kau tidak cemburu ada seorang gadis menyatakan kalau dia mencintaiku? AKu ini kekasihmu Kyunnie, masa kau tidak merasakan apapun?"

"Ya ampun…" ujar Kyuhyun tergelak dengan perkataan Siwon yang menurutnya lucu dan kekanakan.

"Wonnie, aku selalu cemburu saat melihatmu berdekatan dengan perempuan lain. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku harus uring-uringan setiap saat. Kepalaku terlalu berharga untuk memikirkan hal tak penting seperti para groupiemu itu." Jelas Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum manisnya itu. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum dia terkikik sendiri. Kekasihnya itu selalu bisa membuat moodnya berubah dalam sekejap.

Dengan cepat, Siwon merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dan mencium pelipisnya. Tangan Siwon ikut serta dengan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat jengah dengan tingkah Siwon namun wanita berambut coklat itu hanya mendengus lalu dengan santainya melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Siwon. Tak lupa Kyuhyun sempat mendongak dan mencium dagu Siwon, sedikit geli karena rambut tipis di sekitar dagu tersebut.

Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun sama sekali melupakan gadis imut yang memperhatikan mereka sejak kemesraan keduanya dimulai. Gadis itu memajukan bibirnya, merengut tak suka dengan sikap Siwon yang menurutnya begitu lembut kepada Kyuhyun. Padahal sejauh gadis itu mengenal Siwon, pria tinggi tersebut tidak pernah memperlakukan mantan kekasihnya seperti Siwon memperlakukan Kyuhyun. Siwon cenderung biasa bahkan terkesan tak acuh dengan para mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Ehem." Dehaman gadis itu mengisyaratkan keberatannya karena dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Kedua sejoli itu pun akhirnya menoleh lagi ke arah gadis berambut sebahu berwarna coklat gelap kemerahan itu.

"Oppa! Kau kejam sekali! Aku sudah memberanikan diriku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku, kau justru bermesraan dengan dia!" hardik gadis itu sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan tingkah gadis itu yang melimpahkan kekesalannya kepada Kyuhyun. Awalnya Kyuhyun menanggapi semua situasi ini dengan santai, namun ulah gadis tersebut yang menurut Kyuhyun sudah berlebihan membuatnya kesal juga.

Dengan tatapan remeh terarah ke gadis tersebut, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya. Dia tidak mempedulikan peringatan Siwon untuk tidak menganggap apapun yang diucapkan gadis tersebut. Melangkah pasti sampai berhadapan dengan gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu, Kyuhyun menundukkan tubuhnya sampai pandangannya dengan gadis tersebut sejajar. Kyuhyun menyeringai sebelum menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis itu dengan pelan namun bisa dirasakan kekesalan Kyuhyun menyeruak melalui tepukan itu.

"Menyingkirlah nak, kau masih butuh seratus tahun lagi untuk bisa bersaing denganku. Dasar gadis bulat." Olok Kyuhyun membuat mata gadis itu terbelalak kaget.

"Gadis bulat? Gadis Bulat! GADIS BULAT! OPPA! Huwa!"

Kyuhyun mundur selangkah karena kaget dengan reaksi gadis itu setelah dia mengoloknya dengan kata 'gadis bulat'. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa untuk menghadapi gadis yang menjerit dan menangis secara tiba-tiba itu.

"H-hei…" gagap Kyuhyun sedikit panik karena dia tidak bermaksud membuat gadis tersebut menangis seperti sekarang. Saking paniknya, Kyuhyun sampai tak sadar merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis tersebut dan beberapa kali mengatakan kata maaf karena sudah menyebutnya gadis bulat. Kyuhyun juga sesekali menghapus airmata gadis itu dengan lembut, membuat sang gadis sedikit demi sedikit mengubah tangisannya menjadi isakan kecil. Gadis tersebut seseungukan menyudahi tangisan kerasnya. Gadis itupun tanpa sadar memeluk balik tubuh Kyuhyun yang dia rasakan begitu hangat dan nyaman.

Siwon yang melihat interaksi keduanya hanya menatap malas sesaat sebelum dia dengan santainya memisahkan Kyuhyun dengan gadis itu. Siwon menatap gadis berambut merah itu dengan pandangan gerah dan berkata,

"Pulanglah Suho-ah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi dia adik perempuanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Siwon yang terlihat seperti kebakaran jengot saat ini. Pria tampan itu tidak menjawab, dia justru menatap seseorang yang sedang menikmati dirinya bersandar di tubuh Kyuhyun. Lengan mungilnya terus menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun sementara satu tangannya menjilat es krim.

"Choi Junmyeon, lepaskan tanganmu dari Kyuhyunku!" perintah Siwon yang hanya dijawab dengan juluran lidah oleh Choi Junmyeon atau lebih sering dipanggil dengan nama Suho.

"Tidak mau." Jawabnya ketus dan semakin mengeratkan gandengannya di lengan Kyuhyun.

"YAH! Gadis nakal! Kenapa kau mengganggu kencanku hah?" teriak Siwon membuat Suho merengut lalu tiba-tiba kembali menangis dengan keras.

"Huwa! Eonnie! Siwon oppa jahat! Dia terus berteriak kepadaku!" adunya kepada Kyuhyun sembari berlindung di balik bahu Kyuhyun. Suho merengek manja kepada Kyuhyun padahal dibalik bahu wanita cantik itu, Suho menampakkan seringai jahilnya untuk sang kakak. Siwon yang melihat seringai itu menjadi semakin kesal dan hanya bisa berteriak lagi.

"YAH!"

"Wonnie! Jangan kasar kepada adikmu! Lihat, dia ketakutan. Kau ini… Cup, cup sayang… Eonnie disini. Jangan takut dengan oppamu yang bodoh itu. Kalau dia macam-macam, katakan saja kepada eonnie huh." Bela Kyuhyun sambil memandang tajam ke arah Siwon. Kyuhyun juga berusaha menenangkan Suho yang masih memperlihatkan wajah memelas ingin disayang andalannya itu kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya memang baik, merasa iba dengan Suho yang terus diteriaki oleh Siwon.

"Uhm!" ucap Suho yakin diimbangi dengan anggukan pasti dari kepalanya yang imut itu. Merasa gemas dengan imutnya Suho, Kyuhyun mencubit pipi putih Suho lalu mengelus kepala itu.

"Jangan terperdaya oleh keimutannya sayang. Suho itu iblis berwajah malaikat." Cibir Siwon yang berakhir dengan delikan tajam oleh Kyuhyun dan cubitan maut di pahanya, juga oleh Kyuhyun sebelum kekasihnya tersebut kembali memanjakan adik perempuan satu-satunya itu. Siwon lagi-lagi hanya mampu nelangsa, meratapi kekalahannya dari Suho.

"Suho-ah." Panggil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang mengajak bicara Suho.

"Apa eonnie?" tanya Suho kembali menjilati es krimnya sebelum mencair.

"Usiamu berapa?"

"18 tahun jalan eonnie."

"Kuliah?"

"Uhm."

"Tapi Suho-ah terlihat masih seperti anak sekolah ya. Suho-ah _baby face_ sekali."

"Apa benar eonnie?"

"Ya. Suho-ah seperti anak-anak."

"Awet muda berarti."

"Ya. Sikapnya juga."

"Huh?"

"Suho-ah seperti anak kecil saja. Nakal sama oppanya."

"…"

"Suho-ah."

"Hm…"

"Kenapa Suho-ah tiba-tiba bersikap seperti gadis yang menyatakan cintanya ke seorang pemuda? Suho-ah ingin mengganggu Siwonnie oppa bukan? Kenapa harus dengan cara itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjahili oppa saja eonnie. Hari ini adalah April Mop. Jadi aku boleh menjahili siapa saja, termasuk oppa."

"Setuju. Sesekali bersenang-senang juga harus. Tapi Suho-ah, apa harus dengan cara seperti tadi? Tidak masalah karena yang kau hadapi adalah oppamu sendiri. Jika orang lain? Dan mereka menganggap leluconmu itu sebuah pernyataan sungguhan? Mereka tentu akan kecewa dan merasa sakit hati Suho-ah saat tahu bahwa kau hanya main-main."

"…"

"Eonnie mohon jangan lakukan lagi ya. Perasaan itu bukan untuk dipermainkan sayang. Perasaan bukanlah lelucon. Eonnie akan sedih jika ada seseorang yang berbuat hal seperti itu kepadamu. Paham?"

"Uhm."

"Gadis pintar."

"Eonnie…"

"Hm?"

"Eonnie baik sekali."

"Ah…"

"Ternyata benar kata mommy, eonnie memang pantas untuk Siwonnie oppa. Sudah cantik, pintar, hatinya juga baik. Berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan jalang yang suka mengikuti oppa."

"Suho! _Language please_!"

"_Talk to the hand oppa, talk to the hand. Anyway_, salam kenal eonnie. Aku Choi Junmyeon, adik Siwonnie oppa. Semoga kita bisa cepat akrab."

"Salam kenal Suho-ah. Aku Cho Kyuhyun, mohon bantuannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Keluargamu itu…"

"Kenapa?"

"Unik." Satu kata itu langsung memunculkan dua lesung pipi di wajah Siwon. Lelaki berambut pirang itu lalu mengeratkan rengkuhan kedua lengannya di pinggang Kyuhyun dan menarik tubuh kekasihnya itu agar lebih mendekat kepadanya. Tak lupa Siwon menempatkan satu kecupan di rambut Kyuhyun sebelum kembali meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum sambil satu tangannya membelai lengan Siwon yang memeluknya dan satu tangannya lagi mengelus pipi Siwon.

Keduanya akhirnya bisa menikmati kesendirian di apartemen Siwon sejak Suho-ah pulang setelah dijemput oleh Kris. Kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang setengah berbaring santai di sofa sambil menonton film di _home theather_ milik Siwon.

"Unik ya… _Yeah. Sorry about that, baby_. Aku dilahirkan di keluarga yang tak bisa berpikir normal." Balas Siwon masih sambil menatap layar televisi, berusaha mengikuti jalan cerita dari film yang dia tonton meski Siwon paham bahwa hal itu percuma jika ada Kyuhyun di dekatnya.

"Tapi aku rasa mereka cukup menyenangkan. Kau beruntung memiliki saudara sedangkan aku, selalu kesepian karena aku anak tunggal. Orang tuaku bekerja jadi aku harus bisa mandiri." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Mendengar perkataan Siwon membuatnya mengenang masa lalu ketika dia selalu sendirian saat kedua orangtuanya bekerja. Boleh dibilang, Kyuhyun sedikit iri dengan Siwon karena memiliki saudara yang selalu membuat hidupnya berwarna.

Siwon menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar wajahnya bisa berhadapan dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun dengan jarinya dan menatap sepasang mata coklat nan indah yang selalu memperangkap dirinya dalam jerat keterpukauan dan cinta.

"Jika demikian, maka aku harus berterima kasih kepada orang tuamu karena merekalah, aku bisa mendapatkan wanita hebat sepertimu sayang. Jika kau sama saja dengan wanita-wanita yang adikku ceritakan, aku sudah pasti tidak tertarik padamu baby Kyu." Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir joker Siwon sekilas.

"_I'm one of the kinds for sure_." Ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri karena Kyuhyun juga merasa bahwa dia berhasil mendapatkan pria baik dan bisa diandalkan seperti Siwon.

Siwon tertawa lepas sebelum menegakkan posisinya sampai terduduk sambil bersandar di pinggiran sofa lalu Siwon memutar tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga posisi Kyuhyun sekarang sudah duduk dipangkuannya, masih dengan lengan Siwon yang terus melingkar dengan setia di pinggang Kyuhyun.

"_You bet you are._ Kau adalah wanita satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku mencintaimu sebesar dan sedalam ini Kyu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Aku Siwon kemudian membawa Kyuhyun dalam ciuman hangat dan manis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Wonnie." Balas Kyuhyun di sela ciuman mereka. Saat mengungkapkan perasaannya itu, Siwon merasakan getaran hangat yang selalu dia rasakan ketika bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi Kyuhyun mengatakan kata cinta itu ketika bibirnya bersentuhan tipis dengan bibirnya.

Dengan senyum lebar, Siwon kembali mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berduel dengan bibir mereka. Tantangan Siwon tersebut disambut dengan senyuman oleh Kyuhyun dan ciuman yang tak kalah panas dari ciuman Siwon.

Keduanya terlarut dalam gairah dan keinginan untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta kepada masing-masing pasangan, menyampaikan bahwa meski masih banyak yang harus diselami dari masing-masing pasangan, namun hal itu tak menyurutkan niat mereka untuk membina hubungan kasih ini.

Keluarga, teman, dan lingkungan sekitar harus menunggu dengan sabar untuk menunjukkan diri mereka kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun karena untuk keduanya, mengetahui diri Siwon dan Kyuhyun lebih dalam adalah prioritas keduanya. Lelucon, rumor, cerita masa lalu, omongan baik atau buruk, bahkan fitnah sekali pun harus berhadapan dengan dinding kepercayaan yang sedang dibangun oleh keduanya.

Mungkin belum selesai, mungkin masih ada ruang kosong yang bisa dimasuki sisi jahat dari kata-kata, namun baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun akan mencoba menghadapi itu dan melihat sampai sejauh mana mereka akan bertahan.

Semoga saja mereka bisa bertahan…

Selamanya.

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes :** Hm… Sekali lagi karena begitu banyaknya hal yang harus Nao kerjakan, Nao jadi telat nyelesein FF ini... Apalagi pas ngetik ini Nao bener-bener ga cek and ricek \\_~(˘▾˘~) Jadi muup kalo tidak sesuai dengan keinginan amazing readers…

Episode April ini sebenarnya mau Nao post di awal April karena masih berhubungan dengan April's Fools Day. Namun once again karena satu dan banyak hal jadinya di post sekarang. Ga ada inspirasi apa-apa, cuma mau ngenalin Suho as Siwonnie baby sister.

Untuk scene WonKyunya, as usual karena Nao bukan tipikal romantic girl jadinya ancur seancur-ancurnya…

Ya sutra itu aja. Gomen lagi untuk typos and kegajean FF ini… I'll see u in May.

_**Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu, Yunjae, and Krisho**_ :D

Sankyu and Peace all

**^^n4oK0^^**


	5. May - Love, Me, and Family

**Title : One Year Of Love**

**May : Love, Me, and Family**

**Pairing/Charas : WonKyu, KrisHo, KangTeuk, GTop**

**Genre : Romance (I think), Family**

**Disclaimer :All casts are belong to their self and God**

**Inspired : My own interpretation and imagination**

**Warning :Un-betaed, GS, AU, OOC, A Collection of One-Shot or even Drabble**

**Series : January – Is It New Love? | February – Shortcut To Love | March – Beginners Love | April – A Fool's Love**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Mei.

Seperti bulan lainnya dalam setahun, ada berbagai peristiwa dan perayaan di bulan kelima tersebut. Masing-masing Negara memiliki tradisi yang berbeda dan unik yang mungkin diadaptasi oleh negara lainnya.

Dari berbagai peristiwa dan perayaan itu, ada satu yang menggugah hati dan akan selalu membuat kita termenung dan meresapi arti dari hal tersebut. Hal itu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya umma. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah selesai pindahan seminggu ini ke apartemenku dan semua berjalan dengan lancar."

"…"

"Umma tidak perlu cemas. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"…"

"Baik umma. Akan aku ingat semua pesan umma. Salam untuk appa disana ya. Jaga kesehatan kalian."

"…"

"_Bye_ umma."

Kyuhyun menekan tombil merah di ponselnya, mengakhiri sambungan jarak jauh dengan sang umma, Cho Leeteuk, yang menemani sang suami, Cho Kangin dinas ke Kanada.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar sebelum meniupkan poninya ke atas hany untuk melepas penat dan lelah setelah seharian penuh membereskan barang-barangnya dan membersihkan apartemen tempatnya tinggal sekarang.

Selama seminggu, Kyuhyun harus bolak balik ke rumahnya dan apartemennya hanya untuk memindahkan barang-barang pribadinya dan membeli furnitur serta barang keperluan lainnya. Akhirnya semua selesai dan dia resmi pindah dan siap menempati apartemen berukuran sedang miliknya tersebut.

Kyuhyun melirik ke sebuah pigura yang ada di atas meja nakasnya. Bibir ranumnya mengulum sebuah senyum kecil ketika dia melihat tiga orang yang terfoto dalam pigura kecil itu. Kyuhyun mengambil pigura itu dan menatap lekat ke arah dua orang yang tersenyum lebar, sedang berdiri mengapitnya yang berada di tengah, ikut tersenyum sembari memamerkan ijazah sarjananya yang dia dapatkan berkat kerja kerasnya.

Telunjuk Kyuhyun menelusuri wajah kedua orang yang ada di pigura itu satu persatu. Senyum manisnya berganti menjadi senyum pilu dan tersirat perasaan bersalah dari kedua bola mata coklat itu. Tak urung, mata indah tersebut mulai berkaca-kaca dan sebulir cairan bening keluar darinya.

Kyuhyun segera menghapus airmata yang lolos begitu saja dan menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya kembali dengan perlahan. Tangan putihnya meletakan lagi pigura itu dengan rapi sebelum mengucapkan,

"Selamat malam appa, umma. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mom, will you give it a rest please? It's not like I'm starving here. Please don't come here just to make me dinner all the time_!"

"Tapi Wonnie, kau itu suka lupa makan kalau sedang bekerja. Mommy hanya khawatir jika kau jatuh sakit nantinya."

"Ada Kyunnie yang mengingatkan aku soal itu mom. Kau tak perlu cemas."

"Oh Kyunnie ya. Mommy benar-benar menyukainya sayang. Semoga kalian terus bersama ya."

"Itu harapanku juga mom."

"Baiklah tampan. Mommy akan mengurangi kunjungan mommy kesini. Tapi tolong Siwonnie, mampirlah ke rumah sesekali. Mommy merindukanmu. Minho dan Suho juga. Bahkan daddymu merindukanmu. Dia rindu adu panco denganku."

"Cih. _That old man never win over me mom so tell him to just give up already_."

"_I'll try_."

"_Okay then. Bye mom. Drive safe_."

"_Bye baby boy. Love you_.

"_Love you too_."

Dan dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi Siwon dan balasan yang sama di pipi Jiyong, wanita yang melahirkan tiga anak untuk Seunghyun itu beranjak meninggalkan apartemen Siwon.

Siwon mengantarkan ibunya tersebut hanya sampai pintu apartemennya karena sang bunda sendiri yang menolak tawaran Siwon untuk mengantarkannya sampai ke mobil Jiyong. Setelah tak melihat sosok Jiyong lagi, Siwon memasuki apartemennya dan menutup serta mengunci pintu apartemen itu.

Lelaki tegap itu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk tempat tidurnya tersebut. Siwon menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamarnya, memikirkan perkataan Jiyong tentang kunjungannya yang semakin hari semakin berkurang.

Siwon tahu dia salah karena jarang berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya, hanya saja…

Jadwal manggungnya begitu padat. Ditambah dengan rencana bandnya yang akan meluncurkan album baru, membuat Siwon tidak bisa mengunjungi keluarganya sesering yang dia bisa. Bahkan saking sibuknya Siwon, dia jarang sekali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Komunikasi mereka masih berjalan dengan bantuan ponsel. Namun hampir tiga minggu, terkecuali kemarin saat mereka bertemu sebentar di tempat Sungmin, Siwon tidak melihat wajah cantik Kyuhyun, merasakan kehangatan kekasihnya tersebut dan dia sangat merindukan omelan lucu Kyuhyun jika kekasihnya itu marah akan tingkah lakunya yang sesuka hati.

"Kyuhyun."

Siwon mengucapkan nama pujaan hatinya itu dengan perlahan dan lembut.

Pertemuan dengan Jiyong hari ini membuatnya mengingat akan permasalahan Kyuhyun dengan keluarganya. Ya, walau mungkin tidak tepat juga jika Siwon mengatakan permasalahan karena pada dasarnya keputusan Kyuhyun untuk hidup mandiri di apartemen bukanlah masalah besar. Semua anak yang mencari jati diri dan menginginkan kedewasaan untuk dirinya sendiri pasti akan berusaha melepaskan diri dari perlindungan orang tua mereka.

Tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun.

Namun, Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya. Si cantik berpipi bulat tersebut hampir tidak jadi melakukan keinginannya untuk pindah jika tidak karena Kangin dan Leeteuk yang kembali harus pergi ke luar negeri demi kepentingan perusahaan. Keduanya harus pergi meninggalkan Korea selama tiga tahun sehingga Kangin memutuskan menyewakan rumah mereka dan menyetujui keinginan Kyuhyun untuk mencari tempat tinggalnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mendapatkan apartemen yang dia inginkan. Dekat dengan tempat kerja part timenya sebagai guru vocal di tempat kursus musik milik Sungmin dan kampus tempatnya menimba ilmu untuk mendapatkan gelar magister musik. Cita-cita Kyuhyun sebagai pengajar semakin kuat sehingga dia meneruskan pendidikannya sambil berusaha mandiri dengan bekerja part time.

Terlihat tidak ada yang salah bukan?

Lalu mengapa Siwon menjadi cemas dengan keadaan kekasihnya tersebut?

Sederhana saja. Siwon mengerti betapa sulitnya berpisah dari orang yang dia sayangi. Terlebih lagi hampir seluruh hidupnya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah berpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya. Hanya beberapa waktu belakangan ini, pekerjaan Kangin benar-benar menyita waktunya untuk bisa bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

Perpisahan itu mungkin bisa diatasi dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun di rumahnya. Kyuhyun masih bisa merasakan kehadiran kedua orang tuanya di rumah lama mereka. Tetapi Kyuhyun menampik itu semua dengan alasan kemandirian.

Kemandirian yang sempat ditolak kedua orang tuanya tapi dengan gigihnya Kyuhyun mencoba menggoyahkan kerasnya hati sang ayah sampai akhirnya dia mendapatkan restu untuk bisa berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri.

Dan sekarang, apakah Siwon merasa Kyuhyun menyesal dengan keputusannya? Bukan, bukan itu. Siwon tahu kekasihnya tidak pernah menyesali keputusan yang sudah diambilnya sendiri. Siwon hanya khawatir hati lembut Kyuhyun merasa sedih dan bersalah karena sudah membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk sedih karena menganggap mereka tidak memiliki cukup waktu sehingga Kyuhyun memilih menjaih dari keduanya. Gadisnya terlalu keras kepada dirinya sendiri sampai terkadang dia membutakan dirinya sendiri bahwa Kangin dan Leeteuk sama sekali tidak merasa demikian.

Sedih mungkin, namun keduanya cukup mengerti bahwa sudah waktunya putri kecil mereka untuk dewasa. Sudah waktunya Kyuhyun menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri.

Siwon tahu. Siwon paham perasaan Kangin dan Leeteuk karena…

Karena keduanya menitipkan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"Argh! Sial! Ini semua gara-gara mommy! Aku jadi kepikiran Kyuhyun terus." Gerutu Siwon kesal karena kedatangan Jiyong membuatnya mengingat Kyuhyun yang pasti sedang merindukan kedua orang tuanya, sama seperti dirinya yang begitu merindukan Jiyong dan Seunghyun serta kedua adiknya, Minho dan Suho.

"Sial!" umpatnya sekali lagi sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bergegas meninggalkan apartemennya menuju apartemen Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu?" panggil Siwon tatkala dia mendapati kegelapan menyelimuti pandangan matanya saat Siwon membuka pintu apartemen Kyuhyun dengan kunci cadangan dan password yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun kemarin.

Perlahan, Siwon melangkah memasuki apartemen Kyuhyun. Siwon belum tahu seluk beluk apartemen Kyuhyun. Dia hanya satu kali memasuki apartemen ini saat dia mengantarkan Kyuhyun melihat-lihat apartemen.

"Kyu." Panggil Siwon sekali lagi, kali ini dengan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Aku dibalkon Wonnie." Satu seruan membuat Siwon mencari darimana asal suara tersebut. Hanya butuh semenit, akhirnya Siwon menemukan balkon yang dimaksud. Lelaki tinggi itu melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar balkon. Siwon tersenyum kecil sebelum membukan pintu yang membatasi ruang dalam apartemen dengan balkon tersebut.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun sampai tubuhnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari punggung Kyuhyun. Dengan pelan, Siwon melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan bahu Kyuhyun sebelum pria itu mendaratkan satu kecupan manis di pelipis Kyuhyun.

"Hei." Sahut Siwon lalu meletakan dagunya di bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri tersenyum mendapati kehangatan yang lama tak dia rasakan. Tangannya terulur ke lengan kekar milik pria yang sudah menangkap hatinya tersebut.

"Hei." Balas Kyuhyun sebelum menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap iris hitam Siwon. Keduanya saling menatap sampai baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun mulai memajukan wajah mereka dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka di bibir pasangan masing-masing.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun menikmati ciuman yang mereka bagi berdua, tidak ingin menghentikannya meski hal itu tidak mungkin. Keduanya butuh bernafas sehingga walau enggan, mereka berdua akhirnya melepas tautan tersebut.

"_I miss you baby_."

"_Me too_."

Dan keduanya lagi-lagi berbagi saliva, berusaha mendominasi bibir pasangannya, sehingga secara tak sadar Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa lebih leluasa memakan bibir joker Siwon. Terus seperti itu sampai udara lebih berkuasa dan memisahkan lagi kedua bibir yang menyatu itu.

Bibir keduanya tak sepenuhnya terlepas karena rasa rindu itu masih terlalu kuat untuk memisahkan keduanya. Baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun masih mengeratkan rengkuhan mereka, dengan kedua lengan Siwon yang rapi berada di pinggang Kyuhyun dan lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkari leher Siwon. Dahi dan bibir keduanya masih bersentuhan ringan sampai Kyuhyun mulai memainkan jari-jarinya di wajah tampan Siwon.

Mulai dari pipi, hidung, dagu, dahi dan kembali ke pipi, menangkupkan satu tangannya di pipi pria berlesung pipi itu. Siwon pun membalas perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadapnya dengan melepaskan satu lengannya dari pinggang Kyuhyun dan menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di pipinya.

Siwon membawa tangan itu ke bibirnya dan mengecup telapak tangan Kyuhyun lalu mengecup punggung tangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat betapa lembutnya Siwon memperlakukannya. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya yang diganggam oleh Siwon kemudian memeluk erat Siwon.

Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Siwon sementara Siwon meletakkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Kyuhyun, tak lupa sesekali memberikan ciuman kecil di rambut Kyuhyun.

Keduanya terdiam, menikmati kebersamaan mereka sampai Siwon membuka mulutnya dan berkata,

"Kau merindukan Kangin appa dan Leeteuk umma sayang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Kau sudah menghubungi mereka?"

"Umma." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, meski cukup jelas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Kau sedih sayang?"

Kembali anggukan yang didapat oleh Siwon. Pelukan Siwon mengerat ketika jawaban itu yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Mereka menyayangimu baby dan mereka tahu kau pun menyayangi mereka. Jangan membuat keduanya cemas dengan putri cantik mereka dengan kesedihanmu sayang. Buat mereka tenang dengan membuktikan bahwa putri mereka baik-baik saja, baik fisik maupun hatinya."

"Wonnie…"

"Ada aku disini sayang. Kita akan menghadapi semua masalah bersama. Kau dengar?"

Kali ini bukan angguka lagi yang menjadi jawaban Siwon, tetapi Siwon merasakan pelukan Kyuhyun ikut mengerat sepertinya dan kaosnya yang sedikit basah di bagian dada.

Siwon tersenyum simpul. Kyuhyunnya hanya memerlukan waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya sekarang dan Siwon yakin Kyuhyun mampu melewati fase ini. Lagipula ada dirinya. Mereka berdua akan saling menguatkan satu sama lain.

_Tampaknya aku akan mengikuti saran umma untuk sering berkunjung. Gadis lucuku ini butuh suasana ramai dirumah gila itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_You are born into your family and your family is born into you. No returns. No exchanges. – Elizabeth Berg_

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

"Bagaimana oppa?" pertanyaan Kibum mengagetkan Kris yang baru saja pulang dari kencannya dengan Suho.

Kencan. Untuk Kris mungkin itu kencan, untuk Suho lebih tepatnya makan dan hadiah gratis karena merayakan ulang tahunnya.

Apapun itu, hari ini Kris sangat senang karena Suho juga senang. Kris merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga dan melambung tinggi ketika melihat senyum manis Suho begitu melihat hadiah yang dia berikan kepadanya, sebuah boneka kelinci ukuran besar. Boneka kelinci yang diinginkan Suho namun tak bisa dia dapatkan karena sudah terjual habis.

Hadiah yang bisa Kris peroleh karena bantuan seseorang.

Bantuan dari Kibum.

Hadiah yang Kris berikan kepada Suho adalah boneka kelinci besar yang seharusnya menjadi milik Kibum setelah dia menunggu selama satu setengah bulan sejak pemesanannya. Namun begitu boneka itu Kibum relakan untuk diberikan kepada Kris dengan harapan sang kakak bisa merasakan ketulusan hatinya ingin menjalin hubungan persaudaraan dengan Kris.

"Oppa?" panggilan Kibum kembali menyentakan Kris dari lamunannya. Kris menatap Kibum dan berdeham kencang sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab dan justru langsung berjalan memasuki rumah mereka membuat Kibum menatap sedih punggung Kris yang menjauh darinya.

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya, bermaksud menyembunykan airmatanya yang sebentar lagi tumpah saat dia mendengar bisikan dari Kris.

"Terima kasih… Bummie…" dan pemuda itu berlalu dari hadapan Kibum.

Kali ini tatapan Kibum bukanlah tatapan nelangsa yang kerap dia arahkan kepada Kris. Kali ini KIbum mampu tersenyum lebar dan meyakinkan dirinya untuk bisa berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Ya. Kibum akan berusaha agar impiannya memiliki keluarga yang harmonis bisa terwujud.

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes :** Huehehe… Nao makin lama makin ngelindur kalo ngetik \\_~(˘▾˘~) Muup kalo OS ini lebih absurd dari yang sebelumnya. Nao hanya ingin menumpahkan yang ada dalam otak Nao.

Anyway, Mei untuk Nao lebih pas untuk bercerita tentang Family. Kebetulan Nao dapat ide setelah nonton R**ning M*n dan disitu dikasih tahu bahwa bulan Mei adalah bulannya keluarga so this is it.

Itu aja. Gomen untuk typos and all mistake amazing readers.

_**Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu, Yunjae, and Krisho**_ :D

Sankyu and Peace all

**^^n4oK0^^**


	6. June - Love & Marriage Which One?

**Title : One Year Of Love**

**June : Love &amp; Marriage. Which One?**

**Pairing/Charas : WonKyu, KrisHo, KangTeuk, GTop**

**Genre : Romance (I think)**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God**

**Inspired : My own interpretation and imagination**

**Warning : Un-betaed, GS, AU, OOC, A Collection of One-Shot or even Drabble**

**Series : January – Is It New Love? | February – Shortcut To Love | March – Beginners Love | April – A Fool's Love | May - Love, Me, And Family**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

June's Bride

Ada yang pernah mendengar istilah tersebut?

Aku pernah.

Dari buku, obrolan singkat dengan teman dan kolega, acara televisi dan banyak media lain yang memberitahuku tentang istilah tersebut.

Dan sekarang, aku menyaksikan langsung mengapa Juni dipilih untuk mendampingi kata mempelai wanita.

Ceria, bahagia, mempesona, dan indah.

Itulah yang aku tangkap dari aura mempelai wanita yang sedang membelakangi kami, para wanita single, bersiap untuk melemparkan buket bunga pengatin. Buket yang ditunggu-tunggu para single ladies karena dipercaya bagi siapa yang mendapatkannya akan menjadi mempelai berikutnya.

Jika demikian, mengapa aku, yang masih mempertanyakan kesiapanku untuk menikah, berada disini?

Tanyakan kepada ibu dari kekasihku yang sedang menatapku bagaikan elang yang sedang mengamati mangsanya.

Ya, anggap saja jawabannya adalah…

Aku masih ingin hidup tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siap ya semua. Akan aku lempar buket ini. Satu… Dua… Tiga"

Syutt.

Tap.

"Kya! Kyunnie! Kau berhasil sayang!"

Seruan penuh kegembiraan itu tak sejalan dengan pandangan iri dari semua wanita lajang yang ingin mendapatkan buket tersebut. Terlebih lagi, kala wanita yang beruntung mendapatkan buket itu justru terlihat tak senang telah mendapatkan hadiah yang paling diinginkan semua wanita lajang tersebut. Pandangan iri itu semakin membara sampai ada yang ingin membolongi tubuh wanita _lucky_ tersebut kala dia menyodorkan buket itu ke salah satu wanita yang berada di dekatnya dan berkata,

"Kamu mau ini?"

"YAH! KYUNNIE!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau baik-baik saja baby?"

"Telingaku sakit Wonnie."

"Hhh… Kamu juga sih… Sudah tahu mommyku seperti itu, masih saja kamu menguji tingkat keanehannya."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang spesial dari sebuah buket pengantin Wonnie sampai-sampai para wanita itu rela berdesakan dan saling dorong hanya untuk mendapatkan buket ini. Lihat saja, pakaianku kusut dan buket bunga ini juga hancur. Benar-benar menggelikan."

Gerutuan Kyuhyun terus mengalir bahkan ketika dengan lembut Siwon mengusap punggung Kyuhyun, berharap sentuhannya bisa menenangkan hati Kyuhyun yang kesal karena dipaksa oleh Jiyong untuk ikut serta dalam acara lempar buket bunga pengantin tadi.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang melihat wajah cemberut Kyuhyun yang justru menonjolkan keimutan kekasihnya tersebut. Saking imutnya, jika saja dia tidak berada di tengah lingkungan keluarga Luhan, pemain gitar di _band_nya, dan Minseok, sang mempelai wanita istri dari Luhan, maka Siwon akan langsung meraup bibir ranum yang mengerucut maju tersebut.

Lupakan pikiran mesum Siwon tadi. Kembali ke isu awal mengapa sampai Kyuhyun sekesal sekarang. Alasannya adalah jelas Choi Jiyong, ibunda Siwon.

Wanita cantik nan elegan itu memaksa Kyuhyun untuk tidak saja datang ke pernikahan Luhan dan Minseok disaat Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya namun Kyuhyun harus mau ikut serta dalam acara lempar buket bunga pengantin.

Jiyong ingin Kyuhyun ikut acara tersebut karena dia percaya jika Kyuhyun mendapatkan buket bunga tersebut, maka tak lama Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan segera menikah. Dan hal tersebut yang diimpikan oleh Jiyong. Melihat putra sulungnya menikah dengan gadis yang sangat disetujui oleh Jiyong dan suaminya, Seunghyun.

Jiyong tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah pilihan terbaik untuk Siwon terlebih lagi kedunya sangat mencintai satu sama lain. _So_…

Untuk apa menunda pernikahan jika mereka sudah siap?

Itulah yang ada dalam benak Jiyong.

Lain Jiyong lain Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun belum siap untuk menikah.

Bukan berarti dia tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintai Siwon, oh tentu saja bukan karena itu. Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Siwon sampai dia merasa takut jika Siwon adalah mimpi terindah yang suatu saat akan buyar karena Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kyuhyun begitu mencintai Siwon sampai dia tidak tahu darimana perasaan sebesar itu begitu mudah berkembang dengan cepat dalam hatinya, membuatnya panik jika suatu saat Siwon berpikir ulang dan tidak jatuh cinta kepada dirinya lagi.

Ya.

Kyuhyun belum siap untuk menikah karena dia belum siap jika suatu saat Siwon berhenti mencintainya dan memilih pergi dari hidupnya.

Bagi Kyuhyun, jika dia menikah dengan Siwon maka Kyuhyun akan memberikan seluruh dirinya kepada Siwon tanpa terkecuali. Tubuhnya, hatinya, jiwanya.

Semua hanya untuk Siwon.

Jika demikian, bayangkan jika Siwon tiba-tiba tidak memiliki perasaan lagi kepadanya. Ketika saat itu tiba, hati Kyuhyun akan lebih hancur daripada ketika dia berpisah dengan Changmin dulu. Hatinya tidak akan pernah pulih jika Siwon memilih pergi darinya.

Jadi, Kyuhyun memilih untuk merasakan kasih sayang Siwon seperti sekarang. Menikmati kebersamaan antara dia dan Siwon, sampai Kyuhyun yakin bahwa dirinya sanggup menghadapi apapun yang masa depan akan berikan kepadanya.

"Baby, ayo kita pulang saja." Ajakan Siwon tersebut membuat Kyuhyun memanglingkan wajahnya ke arah pria tampan tersebut.

"Huh?"

"Kita pulang. Kau benar sayang, sekarang ini kau terlihat berantakan sekali. Lebih baik kita pulang ke apartemenmu agar kau bisa membersihkan dirimu lalu kita bersantai sambil nonton dvd."

"Wonnie… Ini adalah pernikahan teman satu _band_mu. Apalagi kau pendamping mempelai pria. Tidak sopan jika kau pergi sekarang."

"Tidak masalah. Kalian pulanglah. Nanti aku yang bilang ke Jiyong ahjumma kalau kau pulang lebih dulu hyung." Sahut Luhan tiba-tiba. Luhan terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas putih bersanding dengan Minseok yang terlihat begitu cantik mempesona dengan gaun putihnya. Keduanya berdiri sambil bergandengan, tersenyum bahagia ke arah Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang sesaat ke arah Luhan dan Minseok. Bibirnya terkunci karena dia terkesima dengan aura kebahagiaan keduanya. Dalam hatinya Kyuhyun sedikit merasa iri karena dalam usia yang terbilang muda, keduanya sudah siap menjalani hidup berdua, tidak takut akan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Benarkah Lu? Karena aku ingin pulang sekarang." suara Siwon lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamnunan Kyuhyun. Wajah cantik itu kembali menoleh dan mendapati Siwon tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipinya kepada Luhan dan Minseok.

"Ya hyung. Pulang saja. Kelihatannya Kyuhyun noona juga sudah letih."

Ctik!

Tunggu dulu…

"Noona? Tunggu sebentar Luhan-ssi, kau lebih tua daripada aku. Seharusnya aku yang memanggilmu oppa."

"True. Tetapi noona akan menjadi istri Siwon hyung. Jadi sudah sewajarnya aku memanggil kakak iparku dengan noona. Bukan begitu Seokie?"

"Ya. Benar sekali. Unnie sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Siwon oppa karena unnie sudah berhasil mengambil buket bungaku. Ah! Senangnya!"

Ctik!

"Uh-oh… Lu, Seokie-ya, lebih baik kalian lekas pergi. Karena kalau tidak.." ingat Siwon karena dia merasakan hal buruk akan datang. Namun sayang, peringatannya datang terlambat karena Kyuhyun…

"YAH! KALIAN BERDUA MAU JADI JANDA DAN DUDA HAH! SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP!"

…berteriak dengan lantangnya membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah mereka berempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu."

"Hm?"

"Apa menikah denganku merupakan musibah untukmu?"

"…"

"Kau selalu mengelak jika ada yang membicarakan pernikahan dan kau terlihat tidak senang jika disandingkan denganku. Jadi… Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan untuk menikah denganku?"

"Apa reaksimu jika jawabanku adalah ya?"

"…"

"Apa kau akan membenciku dan meninggalkanku Wonnie?"

"…"

"…"

"Kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu baby?"

"…"

"Baby."

"Tidak."

"Huh? Aku tidak dengar."

"…"

"Hei, hei! Kenapa kau menangis sayang? Maafkan aku… Pasti karena ucapanku tadi. Kyu… Maafkan aku…"

"Wonnie… Aku bisa hancur jika kau meninggalkanku."

"Baby…"

"Aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa begitu mencintaimu tapi aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam Wonnie. Aku tidak bisa naik lagi jika bukan kau yang mengulurkan tangan kepadaku."

"Oh baby… Sshh_… I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry. I love you too. I love you too much until I can't stand it to be apart from you just for a second. You know that. You can feel that_. Jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat hanya untukmu."

"_I know. My heart too_."

"Hei dengar. Jika kau belum siap dengan pernikahan, aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu. Aku mencintaimu Kyu. Aku selalu menunggu sampai kau siap untuk menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Aku akan terus menunggu. Aku janji."

"Oh Siwonnie…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku belum siap untuk menikah.

Belum.

Apalagi hubungan kami masih seumur jagung.

Tidak. Menikah adalah hal besar yang memerlukan pertimbangan baik-baik. Menikah bukan saja hanya tentang 2 orang namun masih banyak hal yang terkait dengan kata itu.

Keluarga, teman, masyarakat, banyak lainnya.

Akan tetapi…

Suatu saat aku akan menempuh jalan itu. Suatu saat aku akan memasang nama belakang calon suamiku dan aku berharap nama itu adalah nama belakangnya.

Choi Siwon.

Jangan salah, aku masih ragu. Wajar jika banyak pemikiran negatif bersarang di otakku yang terlalu bodoh jika menyangkut masalah yang satu itu. Akan tetapi keraguanku itu sedikit terkikis karena Siwon berjanji akan menungguku. Berjanji menungguku untuk siap menjadi miliknya. Seperti halnya aku siap menunggu aku bersedia menunggu, enunggu hati ini yakin dengan pilihanku Aku menunggu untuk menyerahkan seluruh hidupku untuknya.

Kenapa?

Karena aku mencintainya.

Aku sangat mencintainya seperti aku tahu dia pun mencintaiku.

Siwonlah yang membuka kunci hatiku ketika ia tertutup karena penolakan. Siwonlah yang mengisi hati kosong ini dengan kehangatan, kegembiraan, bahkan kekesalan karena sikap mesumnya itu. Siwonlah yang membuat jantungku kembali berdetak untuk bisa merasakan keberadaan orang lain, jantung lain yang berdetak untuk berjalan beriringan denganku.

Jadi, kali ini bukan karena rasa takut jika Siwon berpaling hati sehingga aku belum mau menikah.

Tidak.

Kali ini aku belum siap menikah karena…

"Kyuhyunnie… Sepertinya gaun ini cocok untuk menonjolkan kulitmu yang putih itu sayang. Oh, _I love this. What do you think_?"

_His mom_.

"Mommy! Aku mengundang Kyuhyun untuk makan malam bukan untuk mendengar ocehan mommy tentang gaun pernikahan. Lagipula kami masih ingin menikmati masa pacaran. _So stop bothering my girlfriend over this sh**_!"

"Choi Siwon! Language boy!"

"_Sorry dad_. Lihat! Mommy membuatku ditegur daddy!"

"Tapi Wonnie…"

"_No. Go and bother Suho_. Aku lihat Suho masih terus bicara dengan Kris melalui ponselnya dan ini sudah satu jam lebih mommy. Suho bukan orang yang sanggup bicara selama itu melalui telepon. Dia…"

"Lebih suka bicara langsung. So… KYA! Suho mulai tertarik dengan Kris. Oh Suho!"

"Ahahaha. Dengan ini mommy tidak akan mengganggumu lagi baby. Dia akan sibuk dengan Suho."

"_You're mean. You are so mean. Do you know that_?"

"_I learn it from the best_."

"_I know. You learn to well_."

Sentuhan dari tangan dan lengannya yang ada dipinggangku ketika Siwon mengajakku ke ruang keluarga kediaman Choi adalah sentuhan hangat yang akan selalu aku dapatkan selama kami terus saling mencintai.

Dan aku pastikan sentuhan itu akan terus ada selama yang aku mau.

Lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahan?

Ya, katakan saja, aku akan siap menikah dengannya jika dia pun siap untuk memberikan namanya untukku.

Aku hanya tinggal menunggu dirinya mengatakan,

"_Baby Kyu, would you do the honor of being my wife? Kyuhyunnie… Would you marry me?_"

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes :** Wkwkwkwk… Apa ini? Ini adalah FF gaje (‾▿‾") karena Nao kehabisan idea… Jadi Nao angkat deh tema June's Bride. Kira2 apa jawaban KyuMom yak? I don't know ┐(´_`)┌ *ditendang amazing readers*

Anyway, walau banyak aneh dan typosnya. Moga2 amazing readers masih suka dan bisa menikmati FF ini.

Bubye…

_**Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu, Yunjae, and Krisho**_ :D

Sankyu and Peace all

**^^n4oK0^^**


	7. July - Love Is Hello Goodbye

**Title : One Year Of Love**

**July : Love Is… Hello Goodbye**

**Pairing/Charas : WonKyu, SasufemNaru, Menma, Suho**

**Genre : Romance (I think). A bit Angst**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God**

**Inspired : My own interpretation and imagination**

**Warning : Un-betaed, GS, AU, OOC, A Collection of One-Shot or even Drabble, Crossover**

**Series : January – Is It New Love? | February – Shortcut To Love | March – Beginners Love | April – A Fool's Love | May – Love, Me, And Family | June – Love &amp; Marriage. Which One?**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"_Baby Kyu, would you do the honor of being my wife? Kyuhyunnie… Would you marry me?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siwon melamarmu?"

Satu anggukan.

"Tunggu, tunggu… Biar aku perjelas lagi. Siwon melamarmu?"

Satu tatapan malas lalu sebuah anggukan.

"Siwon? Siwon yang playboy, urakan, berandalan, pemuda kurang ajar yang tak mengenal pasangan tetap itu… MELAMARMU? Melamar seorang gadis yang sama-sama tak sopan dengan orang lain, pendiam, dan judesnya minta ampun?"

"Kau sudah bosan hidup rupanya Choi Junmyeon." ujar Kyuhyun terhadap gadis belia Choi Junmyeon yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang.

Gadis yang mengikat rambutnya tinggi seperti ekor kuda itu tersenyum lebar sampai memperlihatkan giginya. Senyum itu pula seolah mengatakan permintaan maaf karena sudah berlaku tidak sopan kepada Kyuhyun yang notabene lebih tua darinya.

"_Calm down_ eonnie, aku hanya bercanda. Eonnie jangan marah ya, ya, ya…"

"Berhentilah menggangguku Suho-ya. Aku sedang pusing karena ulah oppamu itu!"

"Kenapa juga eonnie harus pusing? Eonnie tinggal menjawab ya saja atas lamaran oppa."

"Tidak semudah itu Suho-ya. Aku…"

"Ih! Eonnie ini aneh sekali. Eonnie dan oppa saling mencintai, wajar jika suatu saat kalian menikah bukan? Kalau oppa merasa siap menjadi suami eonnie seharusnya eonnie senang. Eonnie…" Suho tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya sendiri ketika dia melihat ekspresi gelisah, ragu dan sedih terpancar dari wajah cantik Kyuhyun. Gadis manis itu menangkap ada yang tidak beres dengan calon kakak iparnya tersebut. Atau jika memang Suho bisa memanggilnya demikian karena tak lama setelah dia berucap, Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Suho terdiam karena terkejut.

"Aku tidak yakin Suho-ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mencintai Siwon. Aku tidak memungkiri itu. Aku pun tidak menolak untuk menikah dengannya karena aku tahu aku akan bahagia jika bersamanya. Aku juga merasa sangat senang ketika mendengar lamarannya saat itu. Rasanya aku seperti diterbangkan ke langit ketujuh karena pria yang sangat aku cintai memintaku menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Hanya saja…

Melihatnya sekarang, melihat Siwon yang sedang berusaha menggapai mimpinya menjadi pemusik profesional menahanku untuk menerima tawaran menjadi istrinya. Terlebih lagi aku tahu apa yang akan menimpa Siwon jika dia menikah disaat dia sedang meniti karir seperti saat ini.

"Kau sudah datang Kyuhyun-san?" suara ceria itu mengalihkan pandanganku dari Siwon dan teman-teman bandnya yang sedang berlatih.

"Naruto-san." Sapaku setelah bertemu dengan sang pemilik suara.

Uchiha Naruto, istri dari Uchiha Sasuke sang vokalis dan _leader_ dari _band_ tempat bernaung Siwon menyalurkan cintanya kepada musik. Begitu aku melihatnya menggendong bayinya, aku langsung mempersilahkan wanita berambut pirang tersebut untuk duduk di disebelahku.

"Mmm…" suara bayi berusia hampir dua tahun itu membuyarkan perhatianku dari Naruto. Bayi perpaduan antara Naruto dan Sasuke tersebut menatapku dengan mata birunya dan tertawa imut.

"Hai Menma-kun." Sapaku kepada Uchiha Menma yang semakin terlihat riang karena aku menggeliti perutnya yang _chubby_ itu.

"Bolehkah?" aku meminta izin kepada Naruto untuk memangku Menma. Ibu muda itu pun mengizinkannya sehingga aku langsung mengangkat Menma dari pelukan sang bunda dan memangkunya di kedua pahaku.

"Kau suka anak-anak Kyuhyun-san?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba membuatku menatapnya sejenak sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatianku kepada Menma, masih mengajkanya bermain. Namun aku masih bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan satu anggukan kecil.

"Begitu." Selepas Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut, aku mengangkat kepalaku kembali, menghentikan bercanda dengan Menma karena bayi mungil itu terlihat fokus menatap sang ayah yang sedang bernyanyi, dan tersenyum kepada Naruto.

Kami saling menatap meski dalam kebisuan yang cukup lama, sebelum kembali menatap penggila musik di hadapan kami lalu menikmati alunan musik yang mereka bawakan serta mendengarkan alunan tawa renyah dari Menma yang sesekali keluar dari bibir bayi tersebut karena sang ayah menggodanya dari kejauhan. Sampai keheningan diantara kami sirna karena aku yang membuka bibirku dan memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto-san."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk menikah muda?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku berani bertanya pertanyaan yang mungkin tidak sopan dan diluar batas dari privasi orang lain akan tetapi aku ingin tahu mengapa wanita muda seperti Naruto mampu untuk memikul tanggung jawab sebagai seorang istri dan seorang ibu di usianya yang masih 20 puluh tahun.

"Kau bimbang Kyuhyun-san?" tanya Naruto balik kepadaku. Pertanyaan itu membuatku heran sekaligus kaget karena dia bisa mengetahui kegundahan hatiku.

"Tak usah kaget begitu. Aku sudah mendengar dari Sasuke mengenai Siwon yang melamarmu. Asal kau tahu saja Kyuhyun-san, Siwon sempat kacau saat dia bercerita niatnya untuk melamarmu kepada suami temeku itu."

"Kacau?" tanyaku tak mengerti maksud ucapan Naruto. Siwon kacau dengan niatnya untuk melamarku? Lalu mengapa dia tetap melamarku?

"Aku rasa bukan hanya kau yang bimbang Kyuhyun-san." Jawab Naruto yang semakin membuatku penasaran dan heran.

"…"

"Entah kau tahu atau tidak Kyuhyun-san, dulu Siwon adalah pria muda yang begitu bebas. Dia tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya kecuali keluarga, teman dan musik. Baginya, 3 hal itu cukup membuatnya bahagia."

"..."

"Sampai dia bertemu denganmu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kyuhyun-san, aku mengenal Siwon cukup lama sehingga aku tahu mengenal wataknya. Dia menyukai kebebasan dan ingin terus seperti itu. Siwon sempat membuat Sasuke marah besar karena Siwon pernah membuat gadis muda hampir bunuh diri karena Siwon tidak mau berkomitmen dan sembarang memutuskan gadis tersebut. Yah, meski masalah itu terselesaikan dengan baik tapi Siwon menjadi semakin yakin jika kebebasan yang dia pilih adalah jalan yang benar." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan hal yang tidak pernah aku dengar tentang Siwon sebelumnya. Jujur saja aku sedikit terkejut dengan cerita Naruto tadi.

Aku baru tahu jika Siwon pernah begitu mengerikan terhadap perempuan. Hanya saja, aku menenangkan diriku sendiri karena bukan pria itu yang aku kenal sekarang. Siwon yang aku kenal adalah laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab.

"Kyuhyun-san." Suara Naruto memutus lamunanku sehingga aku menatapnya kembali. Aku membiarkan ibu muda tersebut melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Siwon sempat memutuskan untuk melajang seumur hidupnya karena dia merasa tidak akan merasa sendirian dengan keluarga disisinya. Walau pada dasarnya memang begitu dengan bagaimana harmonisnya keluarga Choi tapi aku yakin dilubuk hatinya Siwon merasa iri kepada Sasuke karena sahabatnya itu memiliki aku, memiliki Menma, buah hati kami. Di dalam hatinya Siwon menginginkan seseorang untuk menemaninya dan berbagi suka dan duka selama mereka mampu."

"Naruto-san…"

"Dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya Siwon menemukan orang tersebut. Dia adalah kau Kyuhyun-san."

"Naruto-san, aku…" aku mencoba mengutarakan pendapatku tapi sentuhan di lenganku membuat aku menghentikan apapun yang ingin aku katakan. Aku menatap mata biru yang cerah itu lalu seolah terhipnotis dengan pandangan teduhnya, aku membiarkan Naruto berbicara.

"Aku paham dengan kebimbanganmu Kyuhyun-san. Kau masih sangat muda, cantik, dan berpendidikan. Masih banyak yang ingin kau lakukan, ingin kau capai dalam hidupmu dan menurutmu cinta bisa saja menjadi penghalang itu semua."

"Aku…"

"Aku bisa mengatakan hal tersebut karena pemikiran itu yang sempat singgah dalam benakku ketika Sasuke melamarku." Lanjut Naruto yang membuatku tersentak dan kaget. Saking kagetnya, kedua bola mataku terbuka lebar.

Jika memang Naruto sempat ragu untuk menikah muda, lalu apa yang membuatnya yakin?

"Begitukah? Lalu mengapa kau memutuskan untuk menikah muda Naruto-san?" tanyaku mengulang pertanyaan yang sedari tadi memang belum dijawab oleh Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu tiba-tiba mengambil Menma dari pangkuanku. Bayi lucu itu langsung memeluk leher bundanya dan menggesekan hidungnya di leher sang bunda. Tampaknya itu kebiasaan Menma kalau dia ingin tidur karena tidak lama setelah dia melakukan itu ditambah dengan tepukan lembut di bokong Menma yang empuk karena popok, Menma pun tertidur pulas.

Naruto terus menepuk-nepuk bokong Menma dan sesekali mengusap punggung kecil sang bayi lucu sebelum beralih kepadaku dan menjawb pertanyaanku.

"Aku menerima lamaran Sasuke karena aku mencintainya. Klise memang namun itulah kenyataannya. Aku bersedia menikah dengannya karena aku ingin dia bahagia, menikah denganku, bersama denganku adalah kebahagiaan untuk Sasuke dan jika demikian berarti aku akan berikan apa yang Sasuke mau karena aku yakin dan aku tahu pasti, Sasuke pun mampu membahagiakanku."

"…"

"Kyuhyun-san, jika kau bimbang karena usia mudamu, maka dengarkan aku. Usia memang berpengaruh dalam pertimbangan untuk mengambil keputusan tapi itu tidak menjamin kebenaran dari keputusan tersebut. Berusia muda tidaklah terlalu buruk untuk menjalani keputusan tersebut yang kau ambil jika kau yakin kau mampu."

"…"

"Aku harap aku bisa membantumu mengikis kebimbanganmu Kyuhyun-san karena aku berharap kau segera memberi jawaban kepada Siwon. Apapun keputusanmu nanti, aku yakin itu adalah yang terbaik bagimu." Ucap Naruto sebelum berdiri, membungkuk sedikit kepadaku dan meninggalkan aku untuk pergi ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat menghampiri kami.

Aku bisa melihat Sasuke yang dengan sigap mengambil alih Menma dari pelukan Naruto dan membawa bayi kecil mereka ke ruangan yang khusus dibuat untuk tempat beristirahat anggota keluarga _band_ yang datang berkunjung.

Melihat Sasuke dan Naruto membuatku berpikir dengan ucapan Naruto tadi. Ada rasa iri melihat kemesraan dan kebersamaan mereka, melihat keduanya memancarkan aura terang yang mempesona.

Hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto membuatku bertanya,

Apakah aku dan Siwon bisa seperti mereka?

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan menarik nafas sedalam mungkin. Lalu aku menghembuskannya perlahan dan membuka kedua mataku. Aku kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Siwon yang ternyata juga memandangku sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Aku membalas lambaian tangan itu dan tersenyum kepadanya, meski senyum itu luntur kala Siwon tak melihatku lagi.

Aku menatap Siwon lama sebelum aku bergumam sendiri, mengatakan apa yang tadi tidak sempat aku katakan kepada Naruto karena dia terlanjur pergi.

Aku berkata,

"Terima kasih Naruto-san. Tampaknya aku sudah bisa mengambil keputusanku sekarang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun termangu menatap gelas berisi penuh minuman _mocha latte_ yang sudah dingin karena belum tersentuh sama sekali. Tatapan Kyuhyun sendu dan salah satu tangannya terlihat bergetar. Kyuhyun sudah seperti itu sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, sejak Siwon meninggalkannya sendirian di café langganan mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya ketika dia tak sanggup lagi merasakan perih karena airmata yang sudah membasahi kedua matanya. Buliran-buliran kristal tersebut akhirnya jatuh juga, membuat sungai yang mengalir deras karena si empunya mata tak berniat menghentikan aliran tangisan itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang bergetar, sedikit demi sedikit mengarah ke bibirnya dan membekap mulutnya tersebut. Kyuhyun melakukan itu agar isakannya tidak terdengar pengunjung lain walau sulit karena beberapa pengunjung sudah terlanjur mendengar isakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak mendengar bisik-bisik dari pengunjung yang terlihat iba dan prihatin dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun hanya pedihnya hati yang telah hancur akibat ulahnya sendiri. Rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun rasakan sekarang lebih sakit daripada ketika dia berpisah dengan Changmin.

Rasa itu ditambah rasa sesak karena telah menyakiti hati seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya dan tidak ada yang bisa dia salahkan untuk perasaan-perasaan yang akan terus menggelayutinya kecuali dirinya sendiri. Dulu saat berpisah dengan Changmin, Kyuhyun bisa menyalahkan Changmin, Kyuhyun bisa menyalahkan siapa saja yang membuatnya sesakit saat itu, akan tetapi sekarang…

Kyuhyun terus menangis dan menangis. Tangannya yang bebas menggenggam erat sebuah kotak kecil beludru biru. Dalam tangisannya yang pilu itu, Kyuhyun hanya mengucapkan satu kata.

"Maaf…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Apapun keputusanmu nanti, aku yakin itu adalah yang terbaik bagimu."_

**END**


	8. August - Love Hurts

**Title : One Year Of Love**

**August : Love Hurts**

**Pairing/Charas : WonKyu, SasufemNaru, Menma, Suho, Kris, Luhan, Minseok, Changbum**

**Genre : Romance (I think). A bit Angst**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God, HEARTACHE belong to ONE OK ROCK and their respective label**

**Inspired : My own interpretation and imagination based on HEARTACHE by ONE OK ROCK**

**Warning : Un-betaed, GS, AU, OOC, A Collection of One-Shot or even Drabble, Crossover, Mature for bad language.**

**Series : January – Is It New Love? | February – Shortcut To Love | March – Beginners Love | April – A Fool's Love | May – Love, Me, And Family | June – Love &amp; Marriage. Which One?|July – Love Is… Hello Goodbye**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Okay _guys_, latihan kita sudahi hari ini. Jangan lupa besok pagi-pagi sekali kita sudah harus sampai di bandara. _Rehersal_ terakhir kita besok siang di lokasi konser jadi kita tidak punya banyak waktu. _So, don't be f***ing late_!" seru Uchiha Sasuke kepada ketiga personel _band_nya. Seruannya tersebut dijawab serentak oleh,

"_Sure thing bos_." Luhan,

"Oke Sasuke-san." Kris, dan

"_Whatever_." Siwon.

Seruan terakhir tadi mencetak jelas urat nadi di dahi Sasuke. Terlebih lagi sang pemilik suara dengan tak acuhnya pergi begitu saja setelah berkata demikian. Sama sekali tidak menunggu balasan dari Sasuke, Kris atau Luhan.

"Siwon!" teriak Sasuke lantang memanggil Siwon untuk kembali namun tidak dipedulikan oleh Siwon sama sekali. Justru dentaman pintu yang sangat keras menjadi jawaban dari panggilan Sasuke. Pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut mendengus kesal. Dia sudah sangat kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang sejak minggu kemarin terus saja uring-uringan tersebut. Sasuke ingin menyusulnya akan tetapi langkah pria berambut hitam legam itu terhenti dengan cekalan di lengannya oleh sebuah tangan halus.

"Suke…" lirih Naruto memanggil Sasuke dengan lembut serta mengucapkan namanya dan bukan 'teme' seperti yang biasa Naruto ucapkan. Wanita berambut pirang tersebut berharap bisa menghentikan niat Sasuke untuk mengikuti Siwon. Dia tahu bahwa jika kedua sahabat itu bertemu sekarang, maka ada kemungkinan keduanya bukan bicara melainkan melayangkan tinju ke wajah dan tubuh masing-masing.

Hanya saja kali ini Sasuke sudah muak dengan sikap Siwon. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa Siwon baik-baik saja. Apalagi dengan kondisinya saat ini yang bisa jadi merusak bukan hanya dirinya tapi juga kelangsungan _band_ mereka.

"Naru-chan, bawa Menma. Panggil Itachi-nissan untuk mengantarmu pulang. Aku harus bicara dengan Siwon." Sahut Sasuke lembut. Meski hatinya panas dengan sikap Siwon bukan berarti dia akan melampiaskannya kepada orang lain, apalagi orang yang begitu dia sayangi.

"Tapi Sasuke, kau tahu Siwon…"

"Aku tahu dan aku mengerti keadaannya. Tapi dia…" geram Sasuke sambil menunjuk pintu yang dilewati oleh Siwon tadi. Sasuke sengaja menghentikan ucapannya dan mencoba menenangkan diri karena hampir saja dia akan berteriak kepada Naruto. Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Naruto dengan lembut. Ibu jari Sasuke mengelus pipi tembam itu sembari mengatakan,

"…dia bukan sahabatku. Pria tinggi kurang ajar tadi bukanlah Siwon yang aku kenal sayang. Aku ingin sahabatku kembali Naru." Ucap Sasuke yang mendapat tanggapan helaan nafas dari Naruto.

Naruto akhirnya mengangguk dan melepaskan cekalannya di lengan Sasuke. Dia pun beranjak menuju ruangan, tempat Menma tidur saat ini sambil menekan tombol di ponselnya, menghubungi Uchiha Itachi, kakak iparnya untuk menjemputnya pulang. Naruto mengikuti perintah Sasuke karena Naruto tahu percuma saja menahan Sasuke. Suaminya itu sama keras kepalanya seperti Siwon. JIka dia sudah menginginkan sesuatu maka sesuatu itu harus didapat.

Sementara Kris dan Luhan, hanya bisa saling pandang dan ikut menghela nafas. Mereka yang juga tahu situasi Siwon sekarang hanya bisa menyerahkan semua ini kepada Sasuke karena memang hanya pria itu yang bisa membawa Siwon kembali karena dialah yang paling mengenal Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_FUCK_!"

DANG!

Makian dan tendangan ke sebuah tong sampah di samping gedung latihan _band_ Siwon dan Sasuke lagi-lagi menjadi pelampiasan pria berambut pirang tersebut. Tidak puas sekali, Siwon kembali menendang tong sampah tersebut bahkan dia sampai melempar tas punggungnya ke arah tong tersebut.

Sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kyuhyun di café langganan mereka, Siwon selalu merasa marah dan kecewa. Dia tidak mampu menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan terus bertanya dimana kesalahannya sampai Kyuhyun harus memutuskan untuk menolak pinangannya? Karena hal itu pula lah, Siwon tak bisa kosentrasi untuk hal apapun dan tentu hal tersebut mempengaruhi performanya di band dan orang-orang disekelilingnya.

DANG!

Lagi, Siwon menendang tong sampah tersebut.

DANG! Lagi,

DANG! Lagi,

DANG! Lagi,

DANG! Sampai hatinya merasa puas dan Siwon pun kelelahan.

"_SHIT_!" teriakan keras itu menjadi akhir dari pelampiasan fisik Siwon terhadap tong sampah yang tidak bersalah tersebut. Pria Choi itu kemudian bersandar di samping tong sampah tersebut, tidak peduli dengan kotornya daerah sekitar tong sampah atau debu dan bau yang keluar dari tempat itu.

Siwon justru berjongkok dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok, menyulut api di batang penuh penyakit itu dan mengisap dalam asapnya. Siwon menghembuskan asap rokok yang dia hisap perlahan. Siwon sungguh tidak mempedulikan apapun kecuali mencari cara untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya.

Hisap,

Buang,

Hisap,

Buang.

Begitu terus sampai batangan rokok itu habis dan Siwon mengambil satu batang lagi lalu mengulang proses merokok itu dari awal. Siwon terus berkutat dengan rokoknya sampai dia tak mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Siwon baru menyadari kehadiran orang tersebut ketika sepasang sepatu menyapa kedua matanya dan sebuah suara menginterupsi kemesraannya dengan rokok.

"Sudah berapa batang kau habiskan?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara beratnya kepada Siwon. Pertanyaan Sasuke itu membuat Siwon menengadahkan kepalanya. Mata hitam Siwon menangkap wajah tampan Sasuke yang menatapnya balik dengan pandangan datar namun Siwon mampu melihat kekesalan di bola mata yang sama hitamnya seperti dirinya.

Siwon menatap Sasuke cukup lama sampai akhirnya Siwon memutus pandangan mereka berdua dengan memanglingkan wajahnya dan memilih berkosentrasi menghabiskan rokoknya daripada menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya menghela nafas, kembali berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebelum beranjak mengambil tempat di sisi Siwon. Sasuke paham dia tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dari Siwon jika adu urat dan otot dengan pria keras kepala di sebelahnya tersebut.

Tanpa ada yang meminta ataupun menawarkan, Siwon mengeluarkan sebatang rokok lagi dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menerima rokok itu dan menyematkan di mulutnya sebelum Siwon menyalakan pematiknya dan mengarahkan pematik itu ke rokok di mulut Sasuke. Keduanya terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya Siwon yang memecahkan keheningan di antara dua sahabat tersebut.

"Dia menolakku, Sas."

"Aku tahu." Balas Sasuke singkat. Siwon terkekeh dengan tanggapan Sasuke tadi. Tentu saja sahabatnya itu tahu. Sikap Sasuke sudah menunjukkan semuanya.

"Ya, ya. Semua orang tahu." Cibir Siwon sambil menyeringai kesal. Siwon menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi kemudian kembali melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia ungkapkan kepada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengerti Sas. Apa salahku? Kenapa Kyuhyun sampai tega menolakku? Bukankah kami saling mencintai? Apa dia merasa aku tidak serius kepadanya? _For God sake_, aku melamarnya untuk menjadi istriku Sas! Apa itu tidak serius dimatanya? Atau… Apa mungkin… Apa Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak pernah mencintaiku?" tanya Siwon lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dalam hatinya Siwon mulai menyangsikan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Apa benar jika selama ini Siwon hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Apa Kyuhyun belum bisa melupakan cintanya kepada sang mantan? Semua keraguan itu membuat hati Siwon semakin sakit. Dirinya merasakan pedihnya cinta karena meragukan perasaan pasangannya sendiri padahal Siwon ingin selalu percaya kepada Kyuhyun. Namun dengan kejadian ini, apakah Siwon masih bisa untuk percaya?

Sasuke melihat kegundahan hati Siwon dan dia memilih untuk diam saja saat ini. Sasuke tidak ingin menyela perkataan Siwon. Pria Uchiha itu membiarkan Siwon mengeluarkan beban dihatinya terlebih dahulu. Siwon membutuhkan sandaran untuk dirinya. Hal itu yang dibutuhkan Siwon sekarang dan sebagai seorang sahabat, Sasuke akan menjadi sandaran itu. Mereka berdua sudah melakukannya sejak dulu dan itu tidak akan berubah.

"_Fuck Sasu, I love her_! Aku mencintainya sampai aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi agar aku dan dia terus bersama. Aku begitu menginginkannya menjadi milikku sampai aku gila dibuatnya. Aku… Aku ingin sepertimu dan Naruto. Kalian terlihat begitu bahagia meski kalian pasangan muda. Aku…" Sasuke menghela nafas sekali lagi sebelum dia mematikan rokoknya yang masih setengah. _Leader band_ Siwon tersebut mulai membuka mulutnya dan berkata,

"Ketika aku melamar Naruto, dia meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa memberi jawaban." Aku Sasuke mengenang masa-masa saat dia melamar Naruto. Pengakuan Sasuke tersebut jelas membuat Siwon terhenyak karena dia mengira Naruto langsung menerima lamaran Sasuke tanpa ada masalah. Siwon tidak tahu jika Sasuke mengalami hal yang hampir serupa dengannya karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak bercerita apa-apa tentang masalah waktu itu.

"Dia tidak menghubungiku, dia tidak menemuiku, bahkan dia menghilang seolah di telan bumi selama tiga hari setelah aku melamarnya. Aku dibuat gila oleh Naruto karena cemas dan sakit hati karena ulahnya itu." Lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti itu dulu." Dengus Siwon kesal. Kesal kepada dirinya sendiri karena tidak tahu sahabatnya merasakan hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu dan dirinya tidak ada untuk mengurangi rasa sakit tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar nada kesal di ucapan Siwon tadi. Dia meninju pelan lengan Siwon sebelum membalas ucapannya.

"Kau tahu aku seperti apa Siwon. Wajah dan sikapku tidak seekspresif dirimu jadi kau tak perlu merasa tak enak hati."

"Tetap saja, seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau mengalami hal menyebalkan seperti apa yang aku alami sekarang."

"Sudahlah, santai saja. Lagipula, dengan aku yang mengalami hal serupa denganmu, aku jadi mengerti apa yang kau rasakan sekarang." ujar Sasuke seraya kembali tersenyum dan hal itu menular kepada Siwon. Pria itu tersenyum tulus setelah sekian lama wajahnya terus marah dan keras.

"Lalu?" tanya Siwon mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu, Naruto datang tiba-tiba di depan rumahku, memelukku dengan erat, menciumku dan mengatakan kata 'ya, aku mau menjadi istrimu Suke'. _The end_." Jawab Sasuke yang langsung membuat kerutan tidak suka.

"_You lucky bastard_."

"Intinya, Siwon. Sama seperti Naruto, Kyuhyun pun menolakmu bukan tanpa alasan. Dia pasti memiliki pertimbangan sendiri untuk memutuskan hal tersebut. Aku rasa Kyuhyun hanya perlu waktu untuk memikirkan masalah ini."

"Dengan menolak lamaranku?"

"Siwon, _you're a pushover_. Kau terlalu memaksakan kehendakmu. Kau dan Kyuhyun masih sangat muda Siwon. Pernikahan adalah komitmen penting. Kau harus memikirkan baik-baik bukan hanya dari sisimu, tapi dari sisi pasanganmu. Kau mungkin siap tapi apakah kau yakin Kyuhyun siap?"

"Apa aku terlalu tergesa-gesa Sasu?"

"Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak. Yang aku lihat, kau hanya terlalu mencintai Kyuhyun dan kau ingin memilikinya untuk dirimu sendiri. Take a little breath and slow down man." Ucap Sasuke berusaha untuk mencairkan sedikit suasana yang mulai muram disekitar Siwon. Menanggapi ucapan Sasuke tadi, Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Dalam hatinya Siwon membenarkan perkataan Sasuke.

Dia tahu dirinya terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri. Siwon lupa bahwa dalam suatu hubungan, bukan hanya dia yang bermain. Bukan hanya dia yang memiliki perasaan. Siwon lupa bahwa sebesar apapun cintanya Kyuhyun, dia harus memastikan bahwa cinta itu tidak menyesakan wanita yang dia cintai itu. Siwon terlalu larut dengan kebahagiaan karena bisa mencintai dan merasa dicintai oleh Kyuhyun. Kebahagiaannya itu membuatnya terpaku kepada dirinya sendiri tanpa memikirkan sekelilingnya, tanpa memikirkan Kyuhyun.

Tampaknya Tuhan memberikannya peringatan dengan penolakan Kyuhyun agar dia merasakan sakit, agar dia merasakan hidup yang sesungguhnya.

"Hhh… Sakit Sasu. Cinta ini begitu menyakitkan." Sahut Siwon pada akhirnya.

"Tentu saja sakit bodoh. Memang kau kira cinta itu selalu penuh dengan bunga dan pelangi. _Geez_! Siwon, dari pengalamanku, rasa sakit karena cinta itu akan terobati dengan cinta yang sama. Biar aku ulang kata-kataku ini agar kepalamu yang seperti batu itu mengerti. Yang kau perlukan adalah berbicara sekali lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Kali ini jangan memaksanya. Jika kalian memang berjodoh, kalian pasti akan bersama. Jika tidak, _well_… _Let's think about that later okay_?" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum sebelum menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu beberapa kali dan berdiri dari tempatnya semula. Sasuke berjalan sedikit menghadap ke arah Siwon. Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Siwon, yang disambut dengan cepat oleh pria bermarga Choi itu, kemudian menarik tubuh tinggi itu untuk berdiri.

"_Thanks brother. I owe you one_." Sahut Siwon berterima kasih karena Sasuke ada dan bisa membuatnya mengerti. Sasuke tersenyum kesekian kalinya, hal yang jarang dia lakukan jika bukan berhadapan dengan Naruto, Menma dan orang terdekatnya.

"_I know and I'm still counting_." Guraunya membuat Siwon membalas tinju Sasuke di lengan ayah dari Uchiha Menma tersebut. Keduanya tertawa beberapa saat sampai Siwon mematikan rokoknya dan membuang punting rokok itu ke tempat sampah. Mereka berdua berjalan kembali memasuki gedung tempat mereka latihan sebelum Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Siwon, Naru mengundang Kyuhyun ke konser kita dan dia menerimanya. Itu membuktikan bahwa dia masih memperhatikanmu. Kau bicaralah setelah konser kita selesai." Saran Sasuke yang diangguki oleh Siwon.

"Oke."

"Ah, dan Siwon?"

"_Yeah_?"

"_Nice having you back. I kind of lost my bestfriend these past weeks_."

"_It's good to be back_. Maaf jika aku membuatmu khawatir Sasu, _I'm just being my usual asshole back then_."

"_You still are_." Olok Sasuke sembari berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Siwon yang tersenyum lebar lalu mengikuti langkah sahabatnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar di gedung konser tempat Siwon dan teman-temannya menghibur beribu penggemar yang datang menyaksikan penampilan mereka. Satu setengah jam berlalu sudah dan mereka akan memainkan lagu terakhir mereka di konser itu.

Penampilan Siwon, Sasuke, Kris dan Luhan seperti biasa begitu memukau dan sempurna karena _drummer_ mereka telah kembali ke dirinya yang begitu mencintai musik dan panggung. Keempatnya begitu menikmati pertunjukan yang mereka mainkan. Ditambah dengan reaksi pengemar yang begitu histeris dan terlihat sangat puas dengan penampilan mereka berempat.

Dengan konser ini pula, Siwon juga menyadari bahwa dirinya sempat melupakan mimpinya untuk menjadi musisi besar. Terlalu fokus dengan kehidupan pribadinya, Siwon hampir saja melupakan satu-satu mimpi yang ingin dia raih, mimpi yang membawanya kepada banyak hal. Mimpi yang membawanya kepada Kyuhyun.

Bicara mengenai Kyuhyun, Siwon terus memperhatikan wanita manis tersebut, duduk dengan elegan di kursi VIP bersama dengan Naruto. Menma, Minseok dan adiknya sendiri, Suho, yang 'diculik' oleh Kris untuk menghadiri konser mereka. Ada juga Kibum dan Changmin yang jelas-jelas tak Siwon harapkan kehadirannya. Namun, keberadaan Changmin tidak menyurutkan semangat Siwon terus bergelora untuk menampilan perfoma yang terbaik karena _mood boaster_nya, Kyuhyun, terus ada disana, menyaksikannya permainannya di atas panggung meski raut wajah Kyuhyun tampak muram dan sedih.

Siwon merutuki kebodohannya karena membiarkan Kyuhyun bersedih seperti itu. Seharusnya dia paham bahwa dengan sikapnya yang menjauhi Kyuhyun, hal itu akan menyakiti Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi persoalan diantara mereka belum selesai.

Akan tetapi, Siwon berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan dia selesaikan setelah konser. Dia akan bicara kepada Kyuhyun dan mencoba untuk meminangnya sekali lagi. Walau jika Kyuhyun masih menolaknya, kali ini Siwon tidak akan menyerah.

Siwon mencintai Kyuhyun.

Siwon menginginkan Kyuhyun.

Dan Siwon tahu, dia tidak bisa dengan yang lain kecuali Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun.

Hanya ada satu nama itu di hati Siwon.

Meski terasa sakit karena sang pemilik nama masih meragukan cintanya, namun Siwon akan membuktikan bahwa cinta Siwon sangat kuat.

Rasa sakit karena cinta ini akan Siwon obati dengan cinta yang sama karena dia yakin Kyuhyun pasti akan menyadari bahwa Siwonlah yang sanggup mendampingi Kyuhyun.

"Okay minna-san. Lagu terakhir ini adalah lagu spesial karena Siwon-san yang akan menyanyikan. Lagu ini diciptakan khusus untuk seseorang yang juga sangat spesial. Semoga minna-san menyukainya. _Heartache_."

_**So they say that time takes away the pain**_

_**But I'm still the same oh yeah**_

_**And they say that I will find another you**_

_**That can't be true oh**_

_**Why didn't I realize?**_

_**Why did I tell lies?**_

_**Yeah I wish that I could do it again**_

_**Ooh Turnin' back the time**_

_**Back when you were mine (all mine)**_

_**So this is heartache?**_

_**So this is heartache?**_

_**Hiroi atsumeta koukai wa **_

_**(The regrets that I picked up along the way)**_

_**Namida e to kawari oh baby **_

_**(They change into tears, oh baby)**_

_**So this is heartache?**_

_**So this is heartache?**_

_**Ano hi no kimi no eiga wa **_

_**(Your smile that days, changes into)**_

_**Omoide ni kawaru I miss you **_

_**(Memories for me, I miss you)**_

_**Boku no kokoro o yuitsu mitashite satte yuku kimi ga**_

_**(You, who's the only one who satisfied my heart)**_

_**Boku no kokoro ni yuitsu furerareru koto ga dekita kimi wa**_

_**(You, who's the only one who could touch my heart)**_

_**Oh baby**_

_**Mou inai yo mou nanimo nai yo **_

_**(You're not here anymore, I have nothing now)**_

_**Yeah I wish that I could do it again**_

_**Ooh Turnin' back the time**_

_**Back when you were mine (all mine)**_

_**So this is heartache?**_

_**So this is heartache?**_

_**Hiroi atsumeta koukai wa **_

_**(The regrets that I picked up along the way)**_

_**Namida e to kawari oh baby **_

_**(They change into tears, oh baby)**_

_**So this is heartache?**_

_**So this is heartache?**_

_**Ano hi no kimi no eiga wa **_

_**(Your smile that days, changes into)**_

_**Omoide ni kawaru I miss you **_

_**(Memories for me, I miss you)**_

_**It's so hard to forget**_

_**Kataku musunda sono musubime wa **_

_**(That tightly tied knot)**_

_**Yeah, it's so hard to forget**_

_**Tsuyoku hikeba hiku hodo ni **_

_**(The stronger I pull on it)**_

_**You and all the regret**_

_**Hodokenaku natte hanare renaku natta **_

_**(The more I couldn't understand them, the more I couldn't get away)**_

_**Ima wa tsurai yo, sore ga tsurai yo **_

_**(This moment painful, it's painful) **_

_**Sugu wasuretai yo kimi wa **_

_**(I want to forget you at once)**_

_**So this is heartache?**_

_**So this is heartache?**_

_**Hiroi atsumeta koukai wa **_

_**(The regrets that I picked up along the way)**_

_**Namida e to kawari oh baby **_

_**(They change into tears, oh baby)**_

_**So this is heartache?**_

_**So this is heartache?**_

_**Ano hi no kimi no eiga wa **_

_**(Your smile that days, changes into)**_

_**Omoide ni kawaru I miss you **_

_**(Memories for me, I miss you)**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss you**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_I miss you_."

Tiga kata itu sama sekali tidak Siwon duga akan dia dengar dari bibir ranum yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Wajah kaget Siwon jelas terlihat dan hal itu membuat sosok yang mengatakan hal tadi tersenyum kecil meski raut kesedihan masih terpancar di wajah cantiknya.

"Aku merindukanmu Siwon. Aku tidak tahu jika berpisah denganmu seperti ini akan begitu menyakitkan. Aku… Kau…"

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menempatkan jari telunjuknya di bibir joker Siwon sebelum mengarahkan kedua lengannya memeluk punggung Siwon.

Erat, semakin erat. Seolah-olah Kyuhyun takut jika dia mengendurkan sedikit saja pelukannya di tubuh Siwon, maka pria yang masih sangat dia cintai itu akan menguap dan hilang begitu saja dari hadapannya. Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Siwon, berharap ada reaksi darinya karena sejak tadi Siwon belum sama sekali membalas pelukannya.

Kyuhyun tidak perlu menunggu lama karena kini dia merasakan sentuhan di pinggang dan bahunya. Lengan kekar itu sudah mengelilingi tubuhnya dengan pelukan sama eratnya dengan pelukan Kyuhyun. Senyum Kyuhyun terkembang dengan sempurna ketika dia juga merasakan kecupan demi kecupan di pucuk kepalanya. Mata bulatnya mulai berair dan akhirnya airmata itu meluncur dengan deras.

Isakan-isakan Kyuhyun teredam oleh dada Siwon, akan tetapi Siwon masih mampu mendengarkan isakan tersebut. Hatinya berdenyut pedih mendengar Kyuhyun menangis karena dirinya. Pria bodoh mana yang bisa membuat wanitanya menangis jika bukan dirinya.

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya dan terus memberikan kecupan kerinduan ke pucuk kepala Kyuhyun sambil menghirup aroma wangi dari rambut Kyuhyun. Siwon berusaha mengalirkan kehangatan dan meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa dia tidak akan kemana-mana, bahwa Siwon akan terus berada disisinya.

"Maafkan aku Siwon… Maaf…" lirihan kata yang sama yang dia dengar bulan lalu terdengar lagi. Hanya saja kali ini kata itu tidak membuat Siwon pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kata itu justru membuatnya tersenyum.

"Aku juga sayang, aku juga."

.

.

.

"Lihat itu baby, uncle Siwon dan aunty Kyuhyun berbaikan."

"Dda, dda…"

"Keduanya membuatku pusing saja."

"Teme?"

"Hm?"

"Aku lega karena aku menerima lamaranmu saat itu. Aku bahagia."

"Aku tahu dobe. Aku tahu. Sudah aku katakan bahwa hanya aku yang sanggup mendampingimu dan hanya kau yang aku mau sebagai pendamping hidupku."

"Gombal."

"Hanya untukmu sayang, hanya untukmu."

"Mma?"

"Kenapa Menma?"

"Tutup mata Menma sekarang juga Naru."

"Kenapa?"

"Lihat itu. Cih, baru saja berbaikan mereka berdua sudah begitu. Memang lebih baik mereka berdua menikah saja."

"Ahahaha… Sudahlah Suke, seperti kau tidak begitu saja."

"Aku lebih tahu tempat."

"Hhh… Menma sayang, kita pulang baby. Biarkan otousanmu yang mengurus uncle Siwon dan aunty Kyuhyun ya."

Ucapan itu menjadi ucapan terakhir sebelum Naruto pergi keluar dari tempat konser tersebut sambil membawa Menma, meninggalkan Sasuke untuk mengurus Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang…

Ah, lupakan.

Bukankah wajar jika pasangan yang begitu mencintai, saling menunjukkan rasa cintanya dengan melahap bibir pasangannya masing-masing. Keduanya lapar akan sentuhan hangat satu sama lainnya.

_Bon appetite_.

**END**


	9. September - Love, Smile For Me Please?

**Title : One Year Of Love**

**September : Love… Smile For Me Please…**

**Pairing/Charas : WonKyu, SasufemNaru, Menma, ItaKyu, KrisHo, Sungmin**

**Genre : Romance (I think), Attempt for Humor**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God, HEE HEE HA HE HO belong to MAMAMOO &amp; GEEKS and their respective label**

**Inspired : My own interpretation and imagination based on HI HI HA HE HO by MAMAMOO &amp; GEEKS**

**Warning : Un-betaed, GS, AU, OOC, A Collection of One-Shot or even Drabble, Crossover, Mature for bad language.**

**Series : January – Is It New Love? | February – Shortcut To Love | March – Beginners Love | April – A Fool's Love | May – Love, Me, And Family | June – Love &amp; Marriage. Which One?|July – Love Is… Hello Goodbye | August – Love Hurts**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa kau akan merasakan betapa berartinya seseorang jika orang itu tak ada disisimu.

Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa kau harus jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri jika kau tidak ingin menyesal dikemudian hari.

Dengarkan kata hatimu. Kesampingkan egomu.

_Well_, itulah yang aku lakukan saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"2 minggu?"

"…"

"Apakah harus selama itu? Bukankah konsermu sudah selesai dalam minggu ini?"

"…"

"Memang rekaman albummu tidak bisa disini saja?"

"…"

"Hhh… Terserah. Aku tutup dulu. Aku juga masih punya banyak pekerjaan yang tertunda."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_Yeah, love you too_."

Klik.

Kyuhyun meletakan ponsel pintarnya di meja nakas lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuknya. Wanita cantik itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Kyuhyun terus menghela nafas sampai akhirnya,

"ARGH! SIWON BODOH! AKU KANGEN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_I love you Kyu_."

"…"

"Kyu?"

"_Yeah, love you too_."

Klik.

Siwon tersenyum setelah Kyuhyun mengakhiri panggilannya. Siwon tahu pasti saat ini gadisnya tersebut sedang merajuk karena Siwon tidak bisa kembali ke Korea dalam waktu dekat. Namun bukan maunya untuk berlama-lama disini, tetapi mereka tinggal sedikit lagi merampungkan album terbaru mereka.

"Hhh… _Baby. I'm so f**king miss you! Damn it!_"

Plak.

"Jangan mengumpat sembarangan. Dasar kuda bodoh." Olok seseorang sembari memberikan tepukan yang cukup keras di bagian belakang kepala Siwon.

Siwon melihat ke arah sahabatnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan iritasi sebelum kembali ke pekerjaannya menyelesaikan _mixing_ terakhir untuk rekaman hari ini. Siwon menggerutu kesal namun tetap diam karena jika diperhatikan aura Sasuke begitu gelap dan menakutkan sehingga pria berambut pirang itu enggan untuk mengganggu Sasuke.

Siwon tahu Sasuke sedang kesal luar biasa karena ketidak hadiran Naruto dan Menma seperti biasanya. Hal ini terjadi karena Naruto dan Menma pulang ke Korea sehari setelah konser mereka selesai. Mereka berdua pulang bersama dengan Kyuhyunnya. Istri dan anak sahabatnya tersebut tidak bisa terus menemani Sasuke seperti biasanya karena Naruto dipaksa pulang oleh Kyuubi, kakak sepupu Naruto sekaligus tunangan kakak kandung Sasuke, Itachi.

Biasanya Naruto akan menolak keinginan Kyuubi jika dia harus mendampingi Sasuke walau wanita berambut merah darah itu memaksa sekali pun. Hanya saja kali ini Naruto tidak tega untuk menolak keinginan Kyuubi setelah mendengar sepupunya yang kuat dan tidak mudah menitikan airmatanya itu, menangis tersedu-sedu karena Itachi.

Sasuke geram bukan main, bukan saja karena Naruto dan Menma harus pulang cepat namun karena gara-gara kakaknya yang _playboy_ itu, rencana Sasuke kembali berantakan.

Sasuke bisa menebak dengan kejadian ini, Kyuubi pasti akan pergi entah kemana selama beberapa minggu bahkan sampai berbulan-bulan sampai dia mau memaafkan kakaknya tersebut. Jika Kyuubi pergi, Itachi pasti kalang kabut, cemas memikirkan kekasihnya itu yang berujung dia juga ikut pergi untuk mencari Kyuubi dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya di perusahaan keluarga mereka. Dan seperti sebab akibat, jika Itachi pergi, maka semua tanggung jawab Itachi akan dilimpahkan kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke dapat membayangkan rencananya untuk bisa kembali ke Jepang setelah Itachi menikah dan bisa lebih serius dengan pekerjaannya, hancur sudah. Itu berarti dia dan Naruto berserta Menma harus tinggal lebih lama di Korea. Bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai Korea, hanya saja Sasuke merasa lebih nyaman berada di Jepang, negara asalnya.

"Kau bisa membuat semua orang ketakutan Sas, jika wajahmu terus seperti itu." Tukas Siwon dengan nada kekesalan jelas terdengar. Rupanya Siwon juga masih kesal karena pukulan Sasuke di kepalanya tadi.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri, hanya menoleh ke arah Siwon dengan tatapannya yang tajam menusuk. Siwon bersumpah jika dia melihat mata Sasuke sekilas seperti memiliki tiga bintik merah merah yang menakutkan. Entah itu halusinasi atau memang Sasuke sebenarnya keturunan klan kuat bermata merah, yang pasti sepasang mata itu sontak membuat Siwon kembali terdiam meski Siwon merutuki dirinya yang selalu takut kepada Sasuke jika sudah melihat mata yang sebenarnya hitam legam itu.

Keduanya kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing sampai,

"Siwon." Panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba mengagetkan Siwon.

"A-apa?"gagap Siwon masih sedikit takut dengan Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai mendengar nada takut dari suara Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon kembali merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang tergagap hanya karena panggilan Sasuke.

"Santai saja _man_. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan agar kau mengingatkan aku untuk membuat perhitungan dengan Itachi." Sahut Sasuke dingin, sedingin es yang langsung membuat Siwon merinding. Ditambah dengan seringai menyeramkan yang sanggup membuat singa pun lari ketakutan. Sasuke sungguh menakutkan jika sudah marah. Karenanya, Siwon hanya bisa mengangguk kuat-kuat sebagai balasan.

Keduanya baru saja akan melangkah lagi meninggalkan studio tempat mereka melakukan rekaman ketika Sasuke bersuara lagi.

"Oh satu lagi Siwon."

"Apalagi?"

"Ingatkan aku juga untuk membunuhmu karena sudah memeluk Narutoku." Ancam Sasuke yang langsung membuat wajah Siwon pucat pasi.

Siwon benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dasar lautan karena kebodohan dan kecerobohannya sendiri. Siwon mengingat lagi kejadian saat Siwon sedang bersama dengan Kyuhyun, mata hitamnya menangkap sosok Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto terlihat tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sudah berbaikan.

Siwon yang mengetahui bahwa Narutolah yang berjasa menyadarkan Kyuhyunnya, tanpa sadar bergerak mendekati Naruto dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Siwon terlalu senang dan berterima kasih kepada Naruto karena bantuan ibu satu anak itulah, Kyuhyun dan dirinya bisa berbaikan. Akan tetapi itu adalah kesalahan terbesarnya. Tidak ada yang selamat jika sudah menyentuh milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak seorang pun.

"Sas… _Come on man_! Aku tidak sengaja." Kilah Siwon sedikit memohon kepada sahabatnya itu untuk mengerti. Siwon tahu betapa posesifnya Sasuke kepada Naruto. Namun sepertinya permohonan Siwon hanya dianggap angin lalu ketika sebuah sikutan kuat mendarat mulus di perutnya. Sangat kuat sampai Siwon harus memegangi perutnya dan merintih kesakitan.

"Sas…"

"Itu baru permulaan Choi Siwon. _No one and I mean no one, touch my wife_."

"_I'm your bestfriend a**hole_… _I'm like a brother to you and Naruto-chan_…"

"_No one_."

_I'm so dead. Kyuhyun maafkan aku yang harus meninggalkanmu._ Batin Siwon sedikit berlebihan. Tetapi sepertinya semua memang harus berdoa demi keselamatan Siwon karena Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap kertas musik itu dengan penuh konsentrasi. Jemari lentiknya menuliskan not balok di kertas itu setelah dia memainkan beberapa nada di pianonya. Sesekali Kyuhyun menyenandungkan nada-nada itu, berusaha agar bisa menjadi lagu yang merdu.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berhenti bersenandung. Dia meletakan penanya dan berhenti memandangi kertas musik yang masih setengah selesai. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan wajah Siwon yang tersenyum kepadanya. Siwon yang tertawa lepas karena melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang aneh. Mata pria pirang itu yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Lengan kekarnya yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya, memeluknya dengan hangat, menjaganya dari semua hal jahat yang mendekati Kyuhyun. Bibir Siwon yang terus mengucapkan kata pujian akan dirinya atau terkadang mengoloknya jika sifat isengnya muncul ke permukaan. Cibiran sinisnya yang seratus persen benar ketika Kyuhyun berpikiran bodoh akan dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri membayangkan kekasihnya yang masih berada di negara lain tersebut. Kyuhyun sadar bahwa dia begitu merindukan Siwon sampai-sampai Kyuhyun merasa hampa tanpa kehadirannya.

Kyuhyun perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan menatap kembali kertas musiknya.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Sampai satu menit lamanya, Kyuhyun terus menatap kertas tak berdaya itu. Sampai akhirnya…

Srett!

Kyuhyun merobeknya dan meremas kertas itu sebelum akhirnya membuang ke tempat sampah.

Tidak seperti tadi saat Kyuhyun begitu serius dan terkesan berpikir keras menulis lagu untuk memenuhi permintaan Sungmin, kali ini jemari Kyuhyun bermain dengan lincah di atas tuts piano tersebut. Tangannya juga begitu lancar menuliskan not balok setelah yakin dengan nada yang dia inginkan. Belum lagi suara indahnya kembali terdengar dan kali ini Kyuhyun bernyanyi setulus hati. Nyanyian Kyuhyun begitu mempesona karena hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga dan mengumbar kerinduan yang tidak lagi akan Kyuhyun tutupi.

Setengah jam kemudian, Kyuhyun meletakan penanya. Kyuhyun lalu mengambil kertas musik yang sudah selesai kemudian menyimpannya di dalam tasnya. Senyumnya melebar tatkala ingat bagaimana dia bisa menyelesaikan lagu itu. Kini tinggal satu hal lagi yang perlu dia lakukan.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel pintarnya dari sakunya lalu mencari nomor seseorang yang akan membantunya. Kyuhyun memiliki ide cermerlang dan dia membutuhkan bantuan. Setelah Kyuhyun menemukan nomor yang dia inginkan, Kyuhyun bergegas menekan nomor itu dan menghubungi si pemilik nomor.

"Yoboseyo." Suara di seberang sambungan itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Dengan nada gembira, Kyuhyun menyapa balik suara tersebut dengan,

"Yoboseyo Suho-ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei Kris! Kau benar tidak ikut bersama kami?" tanya Siwon bingung ketika Kris langsung berpamitan setelah rekaman selesai untuk lagu terakhir di album mereka. Siwon, Sasuke, Luhan, dan beberapa orang dalam kru mereka hendak merayakan selesainya pekerjaan mereka di salah satu café langganan mereka ketika tiba-tiba saja Kris mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ikut karena ada urusan lain.

"Ya hyung. Aku ada urusan penting. Kalau sempat, nanti aku menyusul saja." Jawab Kris sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Urusan apa?" selidik Siwon, curiga karena pemuda yang sudah dia anggap adik itu bertingkah laku aneh beberapa hari ini.

"I-itu… Hehehe… Nanti saja aku ceritakan hyung. Oke hyungdeul, aku pergi lebih dulu ya. Nanti aku hubungi. _Bye_." Jawab Kris lagi namun dengan nada panik dan terburu-buru pergi dari ketiga hyungnya tersebut. Sasuke dan Luhan hanya saling bertatapan kemudian acuh saja dengan sikap aneh Kris.

Menurut mereka Kris memang sudah aneh sejak awal karena bisa berteman dekat dengan Siwon jadi kalau sekarang dia berlaku aneh, hal itu sudah biasa bagi Sasuke dan Luhan. Mereka lupa bahwa mereka juga bisa dibilang aneh karena sama-sama berteman dengan Siwon.

Sedangkan Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya, semakin curiga dengan Kris. Pemuda Cina itu pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dan itu pasti ada hubungan dengannya. Katakan Siwon terlalu percaya diri, tapi firasatnya jarang meleset. Akan tetapi, Siwon akan membiarkan Kris untuk saat ini. Lagipula, Kris sendiri tadi mengatakan bahwa dia akan menceritakannya kepada Siwon jika waktunya tepat. Siwon hanya bisa menunggu sampai mereka semua kembali ke Korea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Neomanbomyeon nadomollae heehee**_

_**Niga useulttaen nado haheho**_

_**Gipi ppajyeosseo naege wanjeonhi**_

_**Naneun heeomchyeo ineogongju gachi**_

_**Neoman bomyeon nan heeheehaheho**_

_**Neoman bomyeon nan gibuni johajyeo**_

_**Neoman bomyeon nan heeheehaheho**_

_**Neoman bomyeon no more sorrow**_

"Oke Suho-ya, _it's perfect_. Terima kasih." Sahut Kyuhyun dari balik kaca studio rekaman, tempat Suho merekam suara manisnya untuk demo lagu ciptaan Kyuhyun. Suho tersenyum lebar menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun sebelum memberikan tanda oke dengan jarinya lalu melepaskan _headset_ dari kepalanya dan meletakannya kembali di tempat semula.

Begitu Suho keluar dari ruang rekaman, dia disambut pelukan ringan dari Kyuhyun yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Suho. Suho senang bisa membantu calon kakak iparnya tersebut apalagi jika bantuan itu juga ditujukan untuk kakak tersayangnya yang seharusnya sudah sampai di rumah setelah dua minggu berada di negeri orang sejak konser mereka.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi ya Suho-ya. Eonnie tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan siapa lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun berterima kasih atas bantuan Suho. Suho menggeleng kecil sembari menjawab,

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih eonnie. Aku senang bisa membantu eonnie." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Kyuhyun lalu meminta Suho untuk beristirahat sejenak sementara dia menyatukan rekaman Suho dan rekaman Kris karena dilakukan secara terpisah.

Ya, rekaman Kris.

Bukan hanya Suho yang diminta tolong oleh Kyuhyun untuk rencananya, Kris juga tak luput dari daftar orang yang bisa membantu Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi lagunya membutuhkan seorang _rapper_ pria dan ketika Suho memberitahu bahwa Kris bisa melakukan _rap_, tak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk langsung menghubungi Kris dan meminta bantuannya.

Awalnya Kris menolak karena dia merasa kemampuan _rap_-nya tidak sebagus yang Kyuhyun kira namun dengan sedikit bujukan atau lebih tepatnya ancaman manis dari Suho, mau tak mau Kris setuju untuk membantu Kyuhyun meski dia sedikit risih harus merahasiakannya dari Siwon dan yang lainnya.

Berselang kemudian, Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Lega karena akhirnya demo lagunya rampung dia selesaikan tepat waktu. Demo lagu tersebut hanya perlu diserahkan kepada Sungmin untuk disempurnakan dan dimasukan dalam daftar kompilasi lagu yang diproduseri oleh Sungmin.

Sahabat Kyuhyun dan Siwon tersebut mendapat kesempatan dan kepercayaan untuk memproduseri sebuah album kompilasi dari kumpulan pencipta lagu dan penyanyi amatir. Beberapa lagu dari album kompilasi tersebut nantinya akan digunakan sebagai _original soundtrack_ dari sebuah drama lokal yang akan segera tayang. Lagu yang terpilih akan dibawakan secara langsung dalam acara setelah _press conference_ drama tersebut.

Kyuhyun berharap lagunya cukup bagus untuk dipilih karena Kyuhyun memiliki maksud tersendiri jika lagunya sampai dipilih. Dia ingin lagunya bisa tampil dalam acara tersebut karena dia ingin seseorang mendengarkannya dan mengerti isi hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun."

Hening.

"Kyuhyun. Baby."

Hening. Tidak ada balasan sama sekali.

"Dimana dia?" gusar Siwon tak sabar dan akhirnya mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun.

Pria tinggi itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun sejak setengah jam yang lalu, berusaha memanggil kekasihnya tersebut agar membukakan pintu. Siwon tidak bisa membuka pintu apartemen Kyuhyun seperti biasanya karena gadisnya itu mengganti password pintu apartemennya.

Siwon menunggu sambungan teleponnya untuk dijawab oleh Kyuhyun namun sampai beberapa kali Siwon mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun, wanita bermarga Cho tersebut tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya.

"_Sh**!_" seru Siwon sambil meninju dinding dekat pintu apartemen Kyuhyun. Siwon mengacak rambutnya sendiri karena kesal tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Kyuhyunnya saat ini. Tadi dia sempat ke tempat kursus musik milik Sungmin, tempat Kyuhyun bekerja, tapi kekasihnya itu tidak ada. Dia menghubungi Sungmin tapi sahabatnya itu sama saja dengan Kyuhyun. Sama sekali tak menjawab panggilannya.

Di saat Siwon sedang kesal, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Siwon melihat siapa yang menghubunginya dan hatinya mendadak lega.

_Baby Kyuhyunnie calling_.

"Yoboseyo, baby."

"Wonnie. Maaf aku tidak mengangkat teleponmu. Aku sedikit sibuk. Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun senang. Siwon yang tadinya kesal langsung berubah suasana hatinya yang tadinya kesal menjadi senang sama seperti Kyuhyun. Dia bersandar di pintu apartemen Kyuhyun lalu menjawab pertanyaan wanita cantiknya tersebut.

"Ya. Kau dimana sayang?"

"Aku bersama dengan Suho. Kami dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemenku. Tadinya aku ingin pulang sendiri tapi Suho bersikeras mengantarku. Kau dimana Wonnie?"

"Di depan apartemenmu. Aku tunggu kau disini."

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon terdiam beberapa saat. Siwon tahu benar Kyuhyun akan sangat tidak suka dengan jawaban jujurnya. Tapi lebih baik dimarahi sekarang daripada nanti. Karena itu Siwon menjawab,

"Setengah jam yang lalu."

"Wonnie! Perjalananku dari sini sampai ke apartemen membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu jam. Kau sudah makan malam belum? Kalau belum kau pergilah dulu ke restoran di dekat apartemenku. Nanti aku kesana." Benar bukan, Kyuhyun akan marah sekaligus cemas dengan keadaan Siwon. Siwon terharu mendengar nada perhatian dari kekasihnya itu. Dengan senyum simpul, Siwon menjawab lagi.

"Tidak. Aku disini saja, menunggumu."

"Wonnie!"

"Aku menunggumu baby, jadi cepatlah."

"Aish! Baiklah. Tunggu aku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wonnie. Wonnie. Siwon!" pekikan Kyuhyun memanggil nama Siwon, membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Rupanya Siwon ketiduran karena terlalu lama menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya dia dudukan di lantai dan disandarkan di depan pintu. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sambil menguap, menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang menderanya. Kedua kelopak itu mengerjap sekali, dua kali sampai akhirnya Siwon membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati wajah cemas Kyuhyun di depannya.

"Hei baby, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Siwon sambil memberikan senyum lesung pipi andalannya kepada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, setelah menghela nafas panjang, berjongkok di depan Siwon, meletakan beberapa tas plastik berisi makanan dan tas tangannya di lantai sebelum menangkupkan kedua pipi Siwon di kedua telapak tangannya.

Bibir ranum itu menarik setiap sudutnya membentuk seulas senyum cantik yang dihadiahkan khusus untuk sang kekasih yang terlihat sangat lelah tapi masih sempat datang ke apartemennya hanya untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa masuk angin sayang jika tidur disini." Ingat Kyuhyun dengan nada cemas di suaranya meski senyum itu masih terus terpampang di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyu. Aku kangen sekali." Aku Siwon jujur yang membuat semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi bulat Kyuhyun. Lalu tanpa Siwon duga, Kyuhyun beranjak duduk, menekuk kedua kakinya dan menempatkan bokongnya di paha Siwon, lalu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Siwon. Dahinya dia tempelkan di dahi Siwon dan memandang Siwon tepat di kedua mata hitamnya.

"Aku juga kangen sekali Wonnie. Kau terlalu lama perginya." Rajuk Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon terkekeh kecil. Kekasihnya begitu manis jika manja seperti ini.

Lengan Siwon akhirnya bergerak melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun dan menarik wanita itu agar lebih dekat dengannya. Siwon lalu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Hanya menempel tanpa ada nafsu yang lain dalam ciuman tersebut. Hanya rasa rindu yang mendalam dan ingin berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Ciuman manis yang dibalas sama manisnya oleh Kyuhyun.

Begitu Siwon menarik dirinya, keduanya tertawa sebelum kembali berpelukan. Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun hanya diam beberapa waktu sampai Siwon melihat barang bawaan Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum karena Kyuhyun membeli begitu banyak makanan karena khawatir akan dirinya yang belum makan. Siwon beruntung memiliki Kyuhyun yang sangat memperhatikannya seperti ini.

Tidak ingin semua usaha Kyuhyun berakhir sia-sia, Siwon melepas pelukannya dan mendorong sedikit tubuh Kyuhyun lalu membelai pipi kesayangannya itu dengan lembut.

"Kita masuk sayang. Seperti katamu tadi, kita bisa masuk angin jika terus berada disini. Lagipula tidak enak jika dilihat oleh tetanggamu." Usul Siwon bermaksud mengambil barang bawaan Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi Siwon tak bisa bergerak karena berat tubuh Kyuhyun yang menghalanginya untuk bisa berdiri. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun heran. Mengapa Kyuhyun seperti tidak mau beranjak dari pangkuannya?

"Kyu?"

"Biar saja."

"Eh?"

"Biar saja mereka melihat. Aku masih ingin disini, bersamamu. Merasakan kehangatanmu Wonnie. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil kembali menyamankan dirinya di pangkuan Siwon.

Siwon terperangah dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Dia tidak pernah mendapati Kyuhyunnya seperti ini. Tampaknya Kyuhyun memang benar-benar merindukannya sampai dia tidak peduli dengan orang lain. Siwon tersenyum lebar sebelum mengikuti keinginan kekasihnya tersebut.

Ya, biarkan mereka seperti ini dulu. Masalah lain bisa mereka pikirkan nanti.

Ya, nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kring! Kring!

"Yoboseyo. Ada apa Min?"

"YAH! Sesekali panggillah aku oppa!"

"Aku tutup."

"YAH! Aku ini membawa kabar baik kau justru ingin menutup teleponku!"

"Cepatlah! Aku sedang memasak sarapan untuk Wonnie."

"Siwon-ah? Dia sudah pulang? Lalu kenapa dia ada di apartemenmu? Apa kalian…?"

"Hentikan pikiran kotormu, dasar mesum! Siwon menginap, ya, tapi dia tidur di sofa. Sekarang cepat katakan apa maumu? Aku ingin sarapan Wonnie sudah jadi sebelum dia selesai mandi."

"Baik, baik. Dasar tak sabaran. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa lagumu terpilih."

"…"

"Yoboseyo, Kyu?"

"APA?"

"_Ouch_ Kyu! _A little warning please! My poor ear_…"

"Serius Min? Secepat ini? Aku baru menyerahkan kepadamu kemarin."

"Serius. Mereka langsung memilih hari itu juga ketika aku memberikan semua lagu yang sudah terkumpul dan mereka menyukai demo lagumu. Mereka juga bahkan meminta Suho dan Kris yang membawakannya."

"A-aku…"

"Selamat Kyu. Dengan ini kau bisa memperdengarkan lagumu kepadanya di depan _public_."

"Sungmin! Terima kasih!"

"Sama-sama Kyu, walau bukan aku yang berjasa. Lagumu memang pantas untuk dipilih."

"Tetap saja kau yang memberikan kesempatan Min jadi terima kasih sekali lagi."

"Sudahlah, kau ini tumben sekali terus mengatakan terima kasih. Aku putus dulu ya Kyu. Aku masih harus mengabarkan berita ini kepada Suho dan Kris. Aku harap mereka tidak menolaknya."

"Mereka akan senang untuk melakukannya Min. Terlebih lagi Kris. Ini bisa menjadi pendekatan untuknya ke Suho-ya."

"Wah benar juga. Aku akan memakai Suho-ya untuk membujuk Kris. Berarti aku tinggal meyakinkan gadis nakal itu saja."

"Ahahaha… Ya, ya… lakukan Min."

"_Bye_ Kyu. _See you at the event_."

"_Alright, bye_."

Tepat setelah Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon dari Sungmin, dia merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak kaget namun wanita itu langsung tertawa kecil karena kegelian disentuh oleh rambut tipis yang bergerilya dengan liar di lehernya.

"Siapa sayang?"

"Wonnie… Geli."

"Siapa?"

"Sungmin."

"Ada urusan apa?"

"Bukan hal penting. Kau sudah mandi?"

"Hm. Tapi kau belum bercukur."

"Malas. Kau saja nanti yang mencukurku." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Siwon. Kyuhyun tahu persis kekasihnya itu sudah mandi. Dia bisa menghirup aroma sabun yang dipakai oleh Siwon. Tapi agar Siwon tidak bertanya lebih lanjut soal telepon dari Sungmin tadi, Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa bertatapan dengan Siwon yang masih memeluknya dari belakang dan dengan cepat, Kyuhyun mengecup dagu Siwon sebelum kembali ke aktifitas memasaknya, meninggalkan Siwon lagi-lagi heran dengan sikap kekasihnya itu yang sedikit berubah. Kyuhyun yang sekarang senang sekali menyentuh dan menciumnya. Perubahan yang sangat disukai oleh Siwon.

"Masak apa sayang?"

"Hanya…" dan keduanya menikmati pagi mereka bersama-sama dalam kemesraan yang sepertinya akan lama untuk surut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sas, kenapa kita disini?"

"Untuk mendukung Kyuhyun."

"Mendukungnya untuk apa?"

"Teme! Jangan beritahu kuda bodoh itu!"

"Maaf dobe, aku lupa."

"Hei kalian berdua menyembunyikan apa dariku? Jawab! Mendukung Kyuhyun untuk apa?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Sudah duduk saja. Acara akan segera dimulai."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hadirin semua. Terima kasih telah mengikuti acara _press conference_ drama terbaru dari M**. Acara selanjutnya dan sebagai penutup adalah penampilan langsung dari salah satu lagu yang akan menjadi _original soundtrack_ dari drama ini. Lagu ini diciptakan oleh _composer_ baru berbakat, Cho Kyuhyun dan dinyanyikan oleh duo muda yang begitu menawan, Kris dan Suho. Silahkan menikmati, Heeheehaheho."

Begitu Siwon mendengar nama Kyuhyun, adiknya dan Kris bersamaan, mata Siwon terbelalak dengan lebar.

_Ada apa ini?_ Pikirnya akan segala dugaan. Siwon tak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun merahasiakan hal sebesar ini darinya. Mengkomposisi lagu itu bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah dan seharusnya menjadi hal penting untuk mereka berdua. Terlebih lagi Siwon merasa bisa membantu Kyuhyun karena dia sendiri sering membuat lagu. Tapi ini…

"Sudah dengarkan saja. Ini adalah isi hati Kyuhyun untukmu."

"Kau tahu hal ini Sas?"

"Naruto mengatakannya kemarin padaku. Ssstt… Sudah mulai."

Dan benar saja, alunan musik mulai terdengar jelas ditambah dengan suara manis Suho yang mengalun indah membuat Siwon memusatkan perhatiannya ke pangung dan menikmati musik yang dibuat pujaan hatinya tersebut.

**.**

**When I see you, I go heehee haheho**

**When I see you, I feel better**

**When I see you, I go heehee haheho**

**When I see you, no more sorrow**

**.**

**On a rainy day, you wipe away my tears**

**Sunny day, it's so amazing**

**Boy you got a way of making me smile**

**When I had a bad day and**

**I show up with a dark face, you tell me**

**Turn that frown upside down**

**I thought it'd be annoying but without knowing,**

**I'm smiling**

**.**

**_I wake up and look into your eyes_**

**_What else do you want me to do?_**

**_I'm embrace by your eyes that_**

**_Shine brightly by the moon_**

**_Ye that's all I wanna do_**

**.**

_I can take in your facial expression and your heart_

_Girl, I'm not one of those bottomless guys_

_Don't view us the same way I see what you see_

_So come and let me holla back_

**.**

**When I see you, I go heehee haheho**

**When I see you, I feel better**

**When I see you, I go heehee haheho**

**When I see you, no more sorrow**

**.**

_Each day we get to know other is so different_

_It's like foam of a soft cappuccino_

_Our precious times together are too short_

_Because I'm so bad at playing of push and pull_

_Whether it's rainy day or a sunny day_

_If you're smiling, it's good day for me _

_If you know how I feel, just stay right there as you are_

_Always with that smile you smile for me in the beginning, hey_

**.**

**When I see you without knowing, I go heehee**

**When you smile, I go haheho**

**I'm completely and deeply into you**

**I am swimming in you like little mermaid**

**.**

**When I see you, I go heehee haheho**

**When I see you, I feel better**

**When I see you, I go heehee haheho**

**When I see you, no more sorrow**

**.**

**Only you**

**Only you can cheer me up **_(alright it's gonna be ok baby)_

**We're like Bonnie and Clyde, cheese and wine yeah**

**.**

_We fit together pretty well like partners_

_No one can tear us apart_

**.**

**Promise that you'll never make me cry**

**.**

_**I wake up and look into your eyes **_

_I wake up and look into your eyes_

_**What else do you want me to do? **_

_What else do you want me to do?_

**.**

**When I see you, I go heehee haheho**

**When I see you, I feel better**

**When I see you, I go heehee haheho**

**When I see you, no more sorrow**

**.**

_Kris_

**Suho**

_**Kris &amp; Suho**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa kau akan merasakan betapa berartinya seseorang jika orang itu tak ada disisimu.

Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa kau harus jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri jika kau tidak ingin menyesal dikemudian hari.

Dengarkan kata hatimu. Kesampingkan egomu.

_Well_, itulah yang aku lakukan saat ini.

Aku melakukan apa yang hatiku katakan kepada otakku yang terlalu bodoh untuk bisa mengerti bahwa Siwon segalanya untukku.

Dia lawan tarung yang seimbang.

Dia teman yang dapat diandalkan.

Dia kekasih yang penyayang dan begitu perhatian.

Dan…

Dan aku yakin dia akan menjadi pendamping hidupku yang bertanggung jawab.

Menjagaku, selalu disisiku, dan yang terpenting…

Selalu mencintaiku.

Karena dia adalah Choi Siwon, pria yang juga sangat aku cintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau harus membuatnya impas ya."

"Impas bagaimana? Aku hanya membuatkanmu satu lagu sedangkan kau… Sudah berapa lagu yang kau tujukan untukku?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak pernah menghitungnya."

"_Exactly_."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

"Kapan kita menikah?" pertanyaan itu membuatku tersenyum lebar. Selalu begitu, dasar tidak sabaran. Siwon yang _pushover_.

_My handsome pushover_.

Aku mendekati tubuh kekar nan tingginya. Dengan perlahan aku menyusuri dada bidangnya dengan jariku, menggodanya sedikit sebelum jemariku membelai pipinya. Aku menatapnya dengan kerlingan mataku, membuatnya menaikan salah satu alisnya, tidak menyangka bahwa aku bisa dan berani menggodanya.

Dasar kuda bodoh, dia selalu saja lupa bahwa aku ini senang menggodanya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya pasti hanya aku yang dingin dan acuh. Padahal aku sangat menyayanginya, mendambanya, mencintainya.

"Kau maunya kapan?" tanyaku balik.

Siwon terkekeh mendengar pertanyaanku dan segera saja dia memeluk tubuhku dan meletakan dagunya di atas pucuk kepalaku sambil sesekali menghirup aroma sampo dari rambutku. Aku sendiri hanya pasrah menerima pelukannya. Bahkan aku sendiri sudah memeluk Siwon dengan sama eratnya seperti dirinya memelukku. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dada Siwon. Telingaku mendengarkan degup jantung Siwon dan itu menenangkanku.

"Kyu."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu."

"Menikahlah denganku?" Pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang pernah Siwon sampaikan kepadaku. Pertanyaan yang aku jawab tanpa memikirkan perasaannya saat itu, yang membuatnya terluka. Pertanyaan akan masa depan kami berdua.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Jika dulu aku harus berpikir seribu kali untuk menjawabnya, kali ini aku bisa menjawabnya dengan pasti. Jawabanku tentu saja…

"Ya, aku mau."

Lalu, walau aku tak bisa melihat wajah Siwon karena wajahku terbenam di dadanya yang hangat, tapi aku bisa membayangkan betapa tampannya Siwon sekarang dengan senyum lesung pipinya dan binar kebahagiaan dari sorot matanya yang hitam kelam.

Ya, aku kini mengerti maksud dari jika orang yang kita cintai bahagia maka kita pun akan merasa bahagia.

Karena aku merasakannya kini.

Ya, seperti inilah kebahagiaan itu.

Semoga saja kebahagiaan ini tetap belangsung lama. Semoga aku bisa menjaga senyum bahagia itu tetap ada di wajah tampannya seperti dia yang berjuang untuk tetap membuatku tersenyum.

**END**


	10. October - Love Is You

**Title : One Year Of Love**

**October : Love Is You**

**Pairing/Charas : WonKyu, SasufemNaru, Menma, KrisHo, GTop, KangTeuk**

**Genre : Romance (I think)**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God; Love Is You belong to Chrisette Michele and her respective label; MAMAMOO Solar belong to herself and God; her cover belong to herself and her respective label and agency.**

**Inspired : My own interpretation and imagination based on Cover Song Love Is You by MAMAMOO Solar; Original Song sung by Chrisette Michele.**

**Warning : Un-betaed, GS, AU, OOC, A Collection of One-Shot or even Drabble, Crossover, Mature for bad language.**

**Series : January – Is It New Love? | February – Shortcut To Love | March – Beginners Love | April – A Fool's Love | May – Love, Me, And Family | June – Love &amp; Marriage. Which One?|July – Love Is… Hello Goodbye | August – Love Hurts | September - Love… Smile For Me Please…**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Apa arti dari cinta?

Emosi dari kasih sayang yang kuat?

Perasaan positif untuk orang lain dan apapun yang mereka anggap indah?

Simpati?

Begitu banyak perngertian tentang cinta namun siapa yang bisa memberikan definisi yang pasti?

Entahlah.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang mencoba menerjemahkan arti cinta, tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan benar seratus persen. Setiap orang memiliki pemahaman masing-masing. Setiap orang mencoba mencari arti cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Semua orang, termasuk aku.

Lalu apa definisi cintaku?

Sederhana saja.

Cinta adalah…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memandang dirinya sendiri dengan seksama di cermin besar seukuran tinggi tubuhnya. Wanita muda itu memandang bayangan yang sama persis dengan dirinya itu dengan tatapan terpukau dan tidak percaya.

Apakah benar bayangan yang ada disana adalah dirinya?

Itulah yang ada di benak Kyuhyun saat ini. Terperangah, terkejut, kaget, semua itu sama saja karena memang itu yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun. Dia masih belum percaya dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis yang awalnya kutu buku, berubah sedikit demi sedikit untuk lebih feminim, sampai akhirnya kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri, lebih santai dan tetap kutu buku, kini bisa berubah menjadi secantik dan seanggun bayangan di cermin itu?

Bagaimana mungkin? Sulap apa yang mengenai dirinya?

Kyuhyun berjalan selangkah demi selangkah sampai jarak antara dia dan cermin itu hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter. Tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh permukaan cermin itu, tepatnya di wajah bayangan yang masih setia menatapnya balik. Kyuhyun menelusuri wajah putih yang tertutup _make up_ tipis.

Pipi bulat yang biasanya bersih dari apapun sekarang tersapu _blush on_ merah muda tipis, semakin membuatnya terlihat putih bersinar. Mata bulatnya dihiasi dengan sedikit _eyeliner_ dan _eyeshadow_ untuk menegaskan mata indah itu. Bibir ranumnya dipoles dengan _lipstick_ berwarna _peach_ lembut.

Sebenarnya penata rias ingin memakai warna merah darah agar bibir Kyuhyun yang tebal dan seksi itu akan semakin seksi, namun Kyuhyun menolaknya. Dia lebih memilih warna lembut sebagai pewarna bibirnya. Lagipula tanpa warna itupun, Kyuhyun yakin Siwon akan menganggapnya seksi, jadi tidak perlu menyulut jiwa mesum calon suaminya itu bukan?

Calon suami?

Apakah Kyuhyun berada dalam situasi yang menegaskan dirinya sebagai calon istri dari seseorang yang pernah dia tolak lamarannya?

Jawabannya?

Tentu saja ya.

Itulah alasan mengapa Kyuhyun kini terlihat lebih cantik, lebih anggun, lebih mempesona dari Kyuhyun yang biasanya.

Gaun putih sederhana namun elegan itu memerangkap tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sempurna. Gaun berlengan panjang dengan kerah _turtle neck_ itu merupakan gaun pilihan Kyuhyun sendiri. Dia menolak memakai gaun terbuka pilihan ibu, calon ibu mertua dan calon adik iparnya walau gaun itu memang lebih menawan dan juga lebih mahal dari gaun yang dipakai Kyuhyun saat ini.

Gaun ini dipilih Kyuhyun karena ini adalah gaun yang tepat untuk menggambarkan dirinya. Gaun tertutup ini cocok untuknya karena selain Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin terlalu terbuka akan tubuhnya, gaun ini juga cocok dengan keinginan Siwon yang enggan berbagi dengan lelaki mana pun atas keindahan tubuh Kyuhyun, terkecuali keluarga tentunya.

Posesif memang, tapi Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dan sejujurnya, Kyuhyun merasa senang dengan sikap Siwon tersebut karena Kyuhyun merasa Siwon begitu menyayangi dan menjaganya dari orang-orang yang berniat jahat atas dirinya.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap dirinya dan kali ini dia tersenyum kecil.

Kyuhyun kini paham mengapa pengantin bisa begitu bersinar dan terlihat sebagai wanita paling cantik di pesta pernikahannya. Bukan karena gaun, bukan karena _make up_, juga bukan karena tatanan rambut.

Bukan.

Semua hal tersebut hanya pendukung saja.

Yang membuat wanita begitu cantik adalah aura kebahagiaannya. Bahagia karena akan bersanding dengan lelaki yang mereka cintai. Dan itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berhenti menelusuri wajahnya di cermin. Dia menarik tangannya dari cermin tersebut dan kembali menggenggam buket bunga di tangannya. Tatapannya lurus ke depan dan senyum itu melebar. Mata itu menyipit sedikit seiring tarikan senyum dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

Kyuhyun memandang wajah cantik itu sekali lagi sebelum berkata kepada dirinya sendiri,

"Ayo Cho Kyuhyun. Mari kita merubah nama kita menjadi Choi Kyuhyun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Keluarga Choi itu memang hebat ya."

"Ya, hebat sekali. Mereka bisa mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan semegah ini hanya dalam waktu 2 minggu."

"Putra sulung mereka menikah sih, jadinya semegah ini."

"Aku dengar pertemuan mereka hanya kurang dari 10 bulan sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk menikah."

"Huh? Sesingkat itu? Pasti ada apa-apanya dibalik pernikahan ini."

"Tidak juga. Dari yang aku dengar, Siwon-ssi memang mencintai kekasihnya tersebut. Beberapa kali Siwon-ssi menunjukkan kasih sayangnya dengan lagu-lagunya. Dan Siwon-ssi juga jadi jarang terlibat skandal dengan para penggemar wanita atau artis-artis di sekitarnya sejak menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Benarkah? Romantis sekali jika dibuatkan lagu seperti itu. Wah, pasti kekasihnya Siwon-ssi itu lebih tua ya, karena bisa membuat perubahan di diri Siwon-ssi."

"Salah. Salah besar. Justru dari kabar yang aku dengar, calon menantu keluarga Choi masih muda. Dia lebih muda tiga tahun dari Siwon-ssi. Dia juga baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan baru mulai bekerja."

"Dari keluarga terpandang mana calon menantu keluarga Choi itu?"

"Hanya dari keluarga biasa saja kok."

"Yang benar. Wah beruntung sekali gadis itu. Aku juga ingin menjadi dirinya."

"Walau dari keluarga biasa, tapi katanya calon menantu keluarga Choi itu merupakan komposer muda berbakat yang diminati banyak agensi artis untuk membuatkan lagu bagi artis-artis mereka."

"Oh ya? Keren sekali!"

Dan terus demikian. Perbincangan-perbincangan panas tentang Siwon dan Kyuhyun terus bergulir, membuat mereka yang dekat dengan kedua calon mempelai sampai gerah sendiri. Termasuk Sasuke dan Naruto yang baru saja datang dan menempati tempat mereka. Keduanya tidak sengaja memilih tempat duduk di sebelah sekelompok gadis yang suka bergosip.

"Bisakah mereka diam? Berisik sekali." Omel Sasuke sambil menggendong Menma yang tertidur di bahunya. Tangan Sasuke mengusap punggung kecil putra kecilnya tersebut agar tetap tenang dan tidak terganggu tidurnya dari obrolan tidak penting gadis-gadis disekitarnya.

"Suke-chan, kita pindah duduk saja ya. Aku rasa Jiyong-baachan tidak keberatan kita duduk di bagian keluarga dari pihak mempelai pria." Tawar Naruto yang takut jikalau sang suami meledak amarahnya. Naruto tidak ingin membuat kegaduhan hanya karena suaminya yang mudah marah jika sudah menyangkut Menma itu, melampiaskan amarahnya terhadap gadis-gadis tersebut. Naruto tidak mau merusak momen penting Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Hn." Satu kata itu dan gerakan berdiri dari Sasuke menjawab tawaran dari Naruto. Tanpa berkata lebih lanjut, Sasuke berjalan ke arah depan, menuju tempat duduk yang diperuntukan bagi keluarga mempelai pria sementara Naruto membawakan tas yang berisi barang-barang keperluan Menma.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang melihat suaminya yang sejak pagi tadi sudah menggerutu. Dia tahu suaminya itu sedang gugup dan khawatir dengan pernikahan ini. Rasa itu semakin bertambah karena obrolan gadis-gadis tadi. Suaminya terlihat marah besar jika ada orang yang membicarakan Siwon dan Kyuhyun tanpa tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Sasuke menegaskan bahwa Siwon dan Kyuhyun memiliki privasi sendiri yang seharusnya tidak dicampuri oleh orang asing.

Namun berita tentang Siwon dan Kyuhyun wajar menjadi perbincangan hangat orang-orang karena Siwon adalah musisi yang cukup terkenal sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang menapaki jalan yang sama. Bukan hal aneh karena Sasuke dan dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika mereka menikah dulu.

Hanya saja, mungkin pendapat Sasuke ada benarnya juga. Siwon dan Kyuhyun memiliki privasi sendiri yang tidak sepatutnya menjadi hidangan media. Naruto hanya mampu berdoa, bahwa keduanya tidak terseret keinginan media yang haus akan berita, meski di satu sisi ibu dari Uchiha Menma itu yakin keduanya kuat berada di lingkaran penuh tantangan ini. Keduanya sanggup karena mereka memiliki satu sama lain.

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya ketika dia mendengar suara Sasuke yang sedikit meninggi ketika bertabrakan dengan beberapa pemuda. Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama dan tampaknya Sasuke marah karena pemuda-pemuda itu mengganggu panitia acara yang sedang mempersiapkan karpet untuk Kyuhyun lewati nanti.

Naruto tertawa geli melihat tingkah suaminya tersebut. Dia jadi mengingat hal serupa pernah terjadi kepada Siwon ketika Sasuke menikah dengan dirinya. Siwon uring-uringan sendiri dan marah-marah jika ada satu hal yang sekiranya mengganggu jalannya prosesi pernikahan antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

_Mereka itu sebenarnya sahabat atau saudara kandung sih? Bahkan Itachi saja tidak seperti Siwon waktu itu. Mereka itu… Ya ampun, benar-benar…_ batin Naruto masih merasa lucu melihat tingkah kedua sahabat baik tersebut.

Naruto membiarkan Sasuke dengan dunianya sendiri, membiarkan suaminya itu merasakan apa yang dirasakan Siwon dulu karena itu artinya Sasuke benar-benar menyayangi Siwon seperti saudara sendiri. Begitu pun Naruto. Dia merasa senang akhirnya Siwon menikah juga setelah sekian lama bermain api dengan gadis-gadisnya dulu.

Walau sampai saat ini Naruto masih terkesima dengan pilihan Siwon yang jatuh kepada Kyuhyun, tipe yang jauh dari kesukaan Siwon. Namun pilihan Siwon kali ini adalah pilihan yang tepat. Sangat tepat karena Kyuhyun adalah gadis yang baik, wanita matang, dan pendamping yang sesuai untuk Siwon.

Naruto hanya bisa mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka dan hubungan mereka akan langgeng sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

"Jangan berdiri saja bodoh! Bantu mereka!" seru Sasuke terlihat semakin kesal dengan pemuda-pemuda yang sekarang dipaksa Sasuke untuk membantu panitia acara. Tampaknya kekesalan Sasuke memuncah karena Menma terbangun karena suara pemuda-pemuda itu sehingga putra kecilnya itu terisak, kesal terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Uh-oh. Tampaknya aku harus bertindak." Ucap Naruto masih dengan kikikannya akan sikap Sasuke sebelum berjalan mendekati suami tampan dan putra lucunya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia sudah melakukan hal tersebut beberapa kali sampai seseorang mendekatinya dan mengambil tangannya kemudian digenggam dengan sanget erat.

"Kau siap sayang?" tanya Kangin, ayah dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memanglingkan pandangannya dari jalan menuju altar pernikahannya ke arah wajah tampan sang ayah. Dengan senyum yang berbanding terbalik dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kangin pun ikut tersenyum sebelum membelai pipi putri semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Putri appa begitu cantik." Puji Kangin yang membuat Kyuhyun meneteskan airmatanya. Kyuhyun tahu begitu dia resmi menjadi milik Siwon, maka dia akan jarang bertemu dan bercengkrama dengan sang ayah. Namun, hidup terus berjalan dan Kyuhyun yakin Kangin menginginkan Kyuhyun bahagia dengan memiliki pendamping yang mampu menjaganya dan mencintainya seperti kedua orang tua Kyuhyun mencintai dan menjaga Kyuhyun.

"Berbahagialah sayang." Tutur Kangin yang sekali lagi diangguki oleh Kyuhyun. Mempelai cantik tersebut tak sanggup berkata apapun karena takut yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya isak tangis. Kyuhyun tak mau merusak acara pernikahannya sendiri dengan kesedihan. Sekarang adalah saatnya untuk selalu tersenyum karena ini adalah momen membahagiakan dan itulah yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Senyum Kyuhyun menghidupkan senyum Kangin. Ayah satu anak itu kemudian menuntun putrinya tersebut berjalan di jalan yang merupakan jalan terakhirnya sebagai wanita lajang. Jalan ini merupakan jalan menuju lembaran baru kehidupan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lihat itu Kyu. Aish! Jelek sekali! Memangnya dia mau ke klub malam apa? Ini acara pernikahan, tapi lihat roknya. Pendek sekali."

"Huh? Aku tak salah dengar? Bukannya dulu kau suka? Lagipula itu adalah salah satu _back up singer_mu sayang."

"Oh ya? Sepertinya bukan baby. Aku tidak pernah lihat dia sebelumnya."

"Ya ampun sayang. Dia selalu ada di setiap konsermu. Kamu itu benar-benar pelupa."

"Begitukah? Kalau benar seperti itu, lain kali aku harus menegurnya. Sangat tidak sopan berpakaian seperti itu."

Mendengar omelan Siwon, Kyuhyun menaikan salah satu alisnya. Kyuhyun gemas dengan sikap Siwon yang terkadang pelupa itu. Bagaimana mungkin suaminya itu bisa melupakan salah satu anggota krunya padahal mereka sering bersama? Terlebih lagi dia merasa wanita itu tidak sopan dalam berpakaian? Siwon justru ingin semua kru perempuannya berpakaian seksi karena dia suka melihat kemolekan seorang wanita.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sikap Siwon yang suka aneh-aneh dan berubah-ubah. Ini adalah satu sisi dari Siwon yang baru Kyuhyun ketahui. Berarti masih banyak yang harus Kyuhyun pahami dari suaminya itu dan sebaliknya, Siwon pun harus mulai terbiasa dengan Kyuhyun yang begitu lembut kepada setiap anggota keluarganya.

Memang dulu saat menjadi kekasih, Kyuhyun tidak lembut?

Ada perbedaannya.

Sekarang, sejak Kyuhyun resmi sebagai istri, dia merasa bahwa semua kebutuhan sang suami adalah tanggung jawabnya. Dia harus berada di sisi Siwon dalam suka dan duka, dan kemanjaan dan keegoisannya dulu harus dia kesampingkan demi sang suami. Kyuhyun rela melakukannya karena dia yakin, Siwon akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadapnya.

Kyuhyun yakin, mereka akan saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Baby, lihat itu. Ada yang lebih hancur lagi _sense of fashion_nya." Gelak Siwon terbahak-bahak melihat salah satu tamu yang berpakaian tidak sesuai dengan acara Siwon dan Kyuhyun alias salah kostum. Kyuhyun sendiri kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil sembari mengusap-usap lengan Siwon, mengisyaratkannya agar pria tampan itu tidak berlebihan yang ujung-ujungnya justru mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Namun, Kyuhyun dengan sabar mengikuti semua tindakan Siwon yang sejak tadi hanya mengkomentari tamu yang datang ke pesta mereka. Pengantin muda itu berulah dengan meninggalkan singgasana mereka dan berjalan kesana kemari, baik itu menyapa atau hanya sekedar menjahili orang lain. Keduanya sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Jiyong dan Leeteuk yang panik karena tidak bisa menemukan kedua anak mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih kepada hadirin yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk hadir dalam acara yang membahagiakan bagi kedua keluarga. Sebagai rasa terima kasih dan sebagai tanda cinta kepada pasangannya, mempelai wanita akan memainkan sebuah lagu untuk mempelai pria. Choi Kyuhyun-ssi, kami persilahkan anda untuk ke _stage_."

Panggilan dari pembawa acara pesta itu membuat Siwon yang sedang seru mengerjai Kris menjadi termangu. Dia langsung menoleh ke sisi kirinya untuk menanyakan kepada Kyuhyun, akan tetapi dia tidak menemukan sang istri tercinta karena Kyuhyun sudah berjalan setengah berlari ke arah panggung yang disediakan bagi para pengisi acara pernikahan mereka.

Siwon melihat sebuah _baby grand_ piano ada di panggung tersebut, siap untuk digunakan oleh Kyuhyun. Kedua alisnya berkerut bingung karena hal ini tidak ada dalam agenda acara mereka. Siwon memanglingkan kembali pandangannya ke arah Kris dan mendelikan matanya, meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tak tahu menahu hyung." Kilah Kris yang membuat Siwon mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah sang adik, Suho yang sedang berusaha membantu Kris lepas dari jeratan jahil sang kakak.

"Jangan lihat aku. Aku juga tidak tahu oppa."

Siwon semakin bingung. Memangnya apa yang mau dipersembahkan oleh Kyuhyun untuknya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ehem. Terima kasih kepada seluruh tamu yang berkenan hadir di pesta kami. Semoga hari yang membahagiakan bagi kami ini bisa menjadi momen yang menyenangkan untuk anda semua. Lalu, saya mohon kesediaan anda sekalian untuk menyaksikan sebuah video yang sudah saya siapkan khusus untuk suami saya tercinta, Choi Siwon. Video ini akan diiringi dengan lagu yang saya ciptakan khusus untuknya dan berhubung separuh hidup suami saya di luar negeri, jadi lagu ini akan saya nyanyikan dalam bahasa inggris. Semoga suami saya menyukainya. Doakan saya ya." Ucap Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi dengan gelak tawa dan tepuk tangan dari para tamu. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri sudah berjalan sampai ke depan panggung dan menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dengan senyum meski dia masih belum bisa percaya, Kyuhyun memberinya kejutan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun memberikan senyum manisnya dan cium jarak jauh dengan tangannya kepada Siwon sebelum menekan tuts piano, memulai lagunya.

Dentingan piano mulai terdengar seiring dengan suara merdu Kyuhyun dan tampilan video berisi kumpulan foto-foto Siwon, dirinya dan mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**. **

_**What's your definition of it?**_

_**How does it make you feel?**_

_**Tell me what you say that truly makes it real**_

_**King and Queens, Philosophers have tried so hard to find**_

_**Tell me what it means to you dear,**_

_**Nevermind**_

Kyuhyun ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Siwon, dia belum mengerti apa itu cinta.

Mengapa Kyuhyun harus merasakan sakit karena cinta?

Mengapa cinta begitu indah namun menyakitkan di saat yang bersamaan?

Mengapa dia tidak bisa bahagia seperti cerita-cerita dongeng yang pernah dibacanya atau diceritakan sang bunda saat dia kecil?

Mengapa disaat dia merasakan cinta, hanya pengkhianatan dan kepedihan yang dia dapat?

Sebenarnya apa itu cinta?

Kyuhyun mempertanyakan arti cinta, berusaha mencari tahu artinya dengan membaca banyak buku, bertanya kepada ahlinya, tetapi semua sia-sia.

Apa itu cinta?

Ya, Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa itu cinta sampai dia bertemu dengan Siwon.

Siwon yang juga sama amatirnya dengan Kyuhyun dalam urusan percintaan, walau Siwon berhubungan dengan banyak gadis, tidak mengerti apa itu cinta.

Keduanya dipertemukan dalam sebuah adegan yang justru jauh dari kata cinta.

Pertengkaran yang mungkin menjurus ke arah benci jika bukan karena benang merah yang mengikat mereka dan tanpa sadar mendekatkan mereka satu sama lain.

_**Love is kind when the world is cold**_

_**Love stays strong when the fight gets old**_

_**Love's a shoulder to lean on**_

_**Love is you**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum kala dia kembali mengingat bagaimana dia akhirnya mau membuka hatinya untuk Siwon dalam bentuk persahabatan sebelum berubah menjadi cinta seorang wanita kepada seorang pria. Betapa beruntungnya Kyuhyun ketika dirinya menerima uluran tangan Siwon yang tulus membantu membenahi hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping waktu itu.

Kyuhyun bersyukur memiliki Siwon yang menjadi sandarannya dalam segala hal ketika hatinya tak kuat bertahan. Baik ketika melihat cinta lamanya bersama orang lain, kala kasih sayang orang tua yang selalu menyelimutinya pergi jauh dan sulit untuk dia gapai karena jarak yang memisahkan, atau ketika Kyuhyun bimbang dengan hatinya sendiri saat Siwon mengajaknya melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

Siwon selalu ada untuknya.

_**Love's like the water when well runs dry**_

_**Quench my thirst, keep me alive**_

_**Just need one sip baby**_

_**Love is you**_

Siwon, dimata Kyuhyun adalah pria yang bisa diandalkan. Walau terkadang Siwon bersikap kekanakan dan tidak tahu aturan tetapi semua yang dilakukan Siwon untuknya adalah demi kebaikannya. Sikap Siwon yang pengertian ketika Kyuhyun marah tanpa sebab, ketika Siwon akan diam dan mendengarkan tatkala Kyuhyun menceritakan hari-harinya yang membosankan, atau saat Siwon yang tanpa perlu diberitahu akan memeluk Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun memerlukan kehangatan dan dekapan seseorang untuk menenangkan hatinya yang gundah.

Siwon selalu membuatnya merasa hidup bagaikan oase dipadang pasir.

Siwon bisa membuatnya merasa sebagai seorang wanita, sebagai seorang Cho Kyuhyun hanya dengan cintanya.

_**Love is you**_

_**Love is you**_

_**Love is you**_

_**Love is you**_

Lalu apa itu cinta?

Apakah kasih sayang antara dirinya dengan Siwon?

Mungkin saja.

_**Love is kind, it makes me stronger**_

_**I don't have to look no longer**_

_**You're the one I cling to**_

_**Love is you**_

Kyuhyun semakin terlarut dengan permainan piano dan nyanyiannya. Lagu yang dia persembahkan untuk Siwon adalah pengingat untuknya bahwa Siwon selalu menguatkan hatinya, menjadi sinar dalam hidupnya agar dia tidak kehilangan arah, seseorang yang menjadi pegangan Kyuhyun.

Seorang pendamping dalam hidup.

_**When the chips are down**_

_**Love will stick around**_

_**I'm so glad I found**_

_**Love is you**_

Sekuat apapun usaha Kyuhyun untuk menolak pesona Siwon, menolak perhatian yang diberikan oleh Siwon, menolak keberadaannya di hidup Kyuhyun, pria itu akan selalu disisinya.

Lengket seperti lem yang tak mau lepas.

Lalu apakah Kyuhyun keberatan dengan itu?

Awalnya ya, karena keberadaan Siwon menyesakannya.

Sekarang?

Justru Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa Siwon. Dia lega karena Siwon menemukannya dan Kyuhyun menerima kehadiran Siwon.

_**As much as I've tried to clarify**_

_**Love's quite simple, he's just my guy**_

_**Perfect definition**_

_**Love is you**_

Kyuhyun selalu bertanya apakah Siwon itu gila?

Apa Siwon itu tidak bosan dengan Kyuhyun yang datar dan tidak menarik?

Apa Siwon tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain berada disampingnya?

Semua pertanyaan itu terjawab dengan mudah.

Sederhana saja.

Siwon ada disampingnya karena pria itu mencintainya.

Siwon ada disampingnya karena Siwon adalah kekasihnya.

Siwon ada disampingnya karena Siwon adalah pria miliknya.

Karena begitu sederhananya, Kyuhyun seharusnya tidak perlu berpikir terlalu keras untuk menanyakan arti cinta mereka berdua.

Pengertian sempurna sudah terangkum untuknya.

Lalu apa itu cinta?

Cinta adalah…

Cinta adalah dia.

Cinta adalah Siwon.

_**Love is you**_

_**Love is you**_

_**Love is you**_

_**Love… Is you…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seumur hidupnya, Siwon hanya beberapa kali menitikan airmatanya. Disaat sang ayah tiba-tiba sakit walau keajaiban datang dan memulihkan kondisi sang ayah. Atau saat melihat Minho kecil yang menangis karena ditinggal olehnya pergi ke luar negeri. Atau saat Suho yang tak mau bicara dengannya setelah menangis dengan keras karena coklat valentine yang dengan susah payah dibuatnya, Siwon berikan kepada salah satu mantan pacarnya. Atau saat dia menerima penghargaan atas usahanya di bidang musik. Siwon menitikan airmata walau hanya sebulir.

Ya, Siwon jarang menangis.

Tapi yang dilakukan istrinya saat ini membuatnya terharu. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun mencintainya namun apakah cinta itu sedalam cintanya kepada Kyuhyun? Siwon sempat meragukan hal itu meski langsung di tepis olehnya. Siwon percaya bahwa cintanya sudah cukup untuk mereka berdua sehingga tidak perlu ada ukuran untuk cinta Kyuhyun.

Akan tetapi sekarang…

Siwon tahu bahwa perasaannya berbalas. Mungkin lebih besar.

Siwon menghapus bekas airmatanya, berusaha memasang senyum lesung pipinya yang diarahkan kepada Kyuhyun dan menikmati permainan piano dan suara merdu sang istiri untuk menyampaikan rasa cintanya.

Begitu Kyuhyun selesai memainkan dan menyanyikan lagu untuknya, wanita cantik itu berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kepada para tamu yang memberikan _applause_ bahkan _standing ovation_ yang luar biasa atas pertunjukkan yang disuguhkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lalu segera turun dan berlari ke arah Siwon. Begitu dekat, tanpa peringatan sama sekali Kyuhyun menerjang Siwon dan memeluknya erat. Siwon yang sudah siap siaga, dengan mudah menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya balik.

Pria Choi itu mendekap erat Kyuhyun dan memberikan istri manisnya itu dengan kecupan-kecupan di telinga, leher, dan pelipis sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya di cerug leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri meletakan dagunya di bahu Siwon. Tangannya tak berhenti mengusap rambut di bagian belakang kepala Siwon sembari mengucapkan kata 'aku mencintaimu sayang' agar Siwon menjadi lebih tenang.

Memang apa sebabnya Kyuhyun sampai harus melakukannya?

Jawabannya karena…

"Sayang, berhentilah menangis. Seharusnya aku yang menangis karena aku mempelai wanitanya."

"_Shut up Kyu. You did this to me, so takes resposibily and just let me be_."

…karena Siwon kembali menangis. Alasan itulah mengapa pria itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di cerug leher Kyuhyun.

Tawa indah Kyuhyun menjadi musik tersendiri untuk Siwon. Belaian lembut itu membawa Siwon ke kedamaian yang menenangkan. Belum lagi, kecupan ringan di pipi Siwon yang diberikan Kyuhyun semakin mendamaikan hatinya.

Berada dalam dekapan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon merasa hidupnya baru saja dimulai.

Hidup bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

Apapun yang akan mereka hadapi nanti, mereka akan hadapi berdua.

Karena mereka sudah memutuskan untuk terus bersama.

Karena mereka sudah memutuskan bahwa mereka tidak mau orang lain.

Karena mereka sudah memutuskan untuk mencintai satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa arti dari cinta?

Sederhana saja.

Cinta adalah… Kamu.

**END**


	11. November - Love, Fluffy, And Sick?

**Title : One Year Of Love**

**November : Love, Fluffy And… Sick?**

**Pairing: WonKyu**

**Genre : Romance (I think)**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God also their contract with their respective label and agency.**

**Inspired : My own interpretation and imagination.**

**Warning : Un-betaed, GS, AU, OOC, A Collection of One-Shot or even Drabble, Mature for bad language.**

**Series : January – Is It New Love? | February – Shortcut To Love | March – Beginners Love | April – A Fool's Love | May – Love, Me, And Family | June – Love &amp; Marriage. Which One?|July – Love Is… Hello Goodbye | August – Love Hurts | September - Love… Smile For Me Please…| October – Love Is You**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"HATCHII!"

"Ya ampun sayang! Sini diseka dulu."

Wanita cantik dengan gaun tidur transparannya itu mendekati suaminya yang terduduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Tubuh pria tinggi itu bergetar kuat karena menggigil kedinginan. Akibatnya tubuh atletis yang selalu dia banggakan itu harus dibalut dengan _cardigan_, jaket, syal, selimut dan terakhir _bed cover_.

"HATCHII!" sekali lagi pria itu mengeluarkan suara bersinnya yang terdengar sangat keras, membuat sang istri tersentak meski cepat menguasai dirinya sendiri.

Wanita itu, Choi Kyuhyun, hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya meski senyuman manis tersungging di wajah cantiknya. Dengan penuh perhatian, istri dari Choi Siwon, pria malang yang jelas sekali sedang sakit itu, menyeka cairan yang keluar dari hidung sang suami lalu memasang plester penurun panas dan demam, seperti yang biasa dipakai oleh anak-anak.

"Kyu…" lirih Siwon memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya sang istri dengan tatapan sememelas mungkin berharap Kyuhyun akan mendengarkannya. Tetapi harapan tinggal harapan karena dengan tegas Kyuhyun menitahkan Siwon untuk,

"Tidur."

"Tapi Kyu…" bantah Siwon lagi yang hanya mendapat delikan tajam dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu kau ingin berkata apa oppa. Tapi jawabanku tetap ! Kau sakit jadi kau harus istirahat." Tegas Kyuhyun tak ingin dibantah lagi dan hal itu menyebabkan Siwon memasang tampang cemberut dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kasar. Pria yang sama sekali tidak imut itu, menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepala dan membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Rupanya _drummer_ tampan itu sedang merajuk kepada sang istri karena keinginannya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa kembali menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menghela nafas panjang walau senyum manisnya selalu menghiasi wajah cantik favorit Siwon tersebut. Wanita yang resmi menikah dengan Siwon sebulan yang lalu itu merasa geli dengan sikap kekanakan Siwon hanya karena hal sepele.

Jika boleh memilih, Kyuhyun juga tidak mau menolak keinginan Siwon begitu saja. Tapi apa daya jika suami tercinta sedang sakit, tentu semua istri di dunia akan cemas dan akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang.

Hanya orang gila yang akan membiarkan suaminya yang sedang demam tinggi untuk _diving_ dan _parasailing_.

"Siwonnie." Panggil Kyuhyun dengan lembut kepada Siwon yang masih saja menggelung dirinya dalam kepompong selimut.

"Sayang, kalau kau mau menurutiku sekarang, maka aku akan menurutimu jika kau sembuh nanti. Bagaimana?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Nyonya Choi muda itu menunggu reaksi dari suaminya. Dia yakin Siwon mendengar perkataannya tadi dan dia juga yakin bahwa Siwon akan bereaksi dalam hitungan,

3

2

1

"Janji?" sahut Siwon sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, gemas karena suaminya tersebut begitu mudah untuk ditebak. Namun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon tadi Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti dan mengusap rambut Siwon dengan penuh sayang.

"Aku mau kita mengulang bulan madu kita Kyu." Pinta Siwon sembari menikmati sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun di rambutnya.

"Ya oppa." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Lalu aku mau melakukan xxx dan xxx lalu xxx dan terakhir kembali xxx." Ujar Siwon lagi yang kali ini membuat kedua alis Kyuhyun menyatu.

"Banyak sekali xxxnya oppa. Kenapa tidak diganti dengan yyy?" canda Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat gerutuan dari Siwon.

"Kyu!"

"Ya,ya… Apapun agar _my big baby boy_ senang. Sekarang tidur. Aku akan menjagamu oppa."

"Hm." Dan Siwon pun kembali merebahkan kepalanya dan menuruti perintah Kyuhyun untuk tidur.

Kyuhyun ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Siwon dan begitu Siwon merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Kyuhyun serta merta Siwon membalikan badan dan memeluk Kyuhyun meski dirinya kesulitan diawal karena kepomping selimutnya.

Kyuhyun sendiri membiarkan Siwon berbuat apa yang dia mau. Dia pun melingkarkan lengannya yang bebas sementara tangannya masih setia membelai rambut dan sesekali mengusap wajah Siwon.

Kyuhyun menelusuri wajah tampan Siwon dengan jarinya, memandangi pahatan indah Tuhan yang sekarang resmi menjadi miliknya. Lama Kyuhyun memandang wajah damai Siwon yang sudah terlelap sampai dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati wajah Siwon dan menempelkan bibirnya di dahi Siwon. Berlanjut ke kelopak mata Siwon, hidung Siwon sampai bibir Siwon. Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya cukup lama di bibir Siwon lalu melepaskannya dan tersenyum.

Sebelum mata Kyuhyun ikut tertutup, dia sempat membisikan sesuatu kepada Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku mencintaimu_.

**E****ND**


	12. December - My Final Love Will Be…?

**Title : One Year Of Love**

**December : My Final Love Will Be…?**

**Pairing/Charas : WonKyu and…**

**Genre : Romance (I think)**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God also their contract with their respective label and agency.**

**Inspired : My own interpretation and imagination.**

**Warning : Un-betaed, GS, AU, OOC, A Collection of One-Shot or even Drabble, Mature for bad language.**

**Series : January – Is It New Love? | February – Shortcut To Love | March – Beginners Love | April – A Fool's Love | May – Love, Me, And Family | June – Love &amp; Marriage. Which One?|July – Love Is… Hello Goodbye | August – Love Hurts | September - Love… Smile For Me Please…| October – Love Is You | November – Love, Fluffy And… Sick?**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Kyuhyun terus melihat benda yang ada di tangannya tersebut. Beberapa kali wanita cantik itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, berdiri dengan tegak dan mengangguk kuat-kuat, seperti seseorang yang sudah memantapkan hatinya akan sesuatu.

Dan memang itu yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Dia sudah membuat keputusan bahwa dia harus memberitahu Siwon akan sesuatu. Bahwa dia…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yang benar?"

Angguk satu kali.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda bukan?"

Gelengan kepala beberapa kali.

"Kok bisa?"

Wajah manis itu merengut tidak suka.

"Maksudku, memangnya kau bisa mengemban tugas seberat itu nantinya?"

Wajah itu semakin menekuk tidak suka dan tanpa peringatan sama sekali tas tangannya menemukan pipi mulus untuk diberi warna.

Buagh!

"YAH! CHOI KYUHYUN! SAKIT!"

"Rasakan Sungmin jelek!" dan Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja setelah melampiaskan kekesalannya terhadap Lee Sungmin.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun benar-benar menyesal mengatakan rahasianya kepada sahabatnya sekaligus sahabat suaminya tersebut.

Lee Sungmin benar-benar tidak membantunya sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…"

Kyuhyun menunggu beberapa detik sebelum menggoyang lengan wanita yang sangat dihormatinya tersebut. Goyangan Kyuhyun tidak berpengaruh sama sekali karena wanita itu terus saja menatap lurus ke arah Kyuhyun.

"…"

Kyuhyun kembali menggoyangkan lengan wanita cantik itu beberapa kali bahkan sampai mencubit lengan mulus tersebut, namun nihil. Tidak ada reaksi sama sekali. Kyuhyun memutar matanya, jengah dan kesal karena lagi-lagi dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dari wanita yang dianggapkan akan memberikan sesuatu untuknya.

"Oh Tuhan! Padahal aku mengira umma yang akan paling histeris. Tapi ini… Yang benar saja!" pekik Kyuhyun kesal sebelum pergi meninggalkan wanita yang ternyata adalah Choi Jiyong, ibunda Siwon, seorang diri masih dalam keterkejutannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kyuhyun serius terhadap Shim Changmin, orang yang terakhir dalam listnya untuk membantunya memberitahu Siwon akan berita besar yang dimilikinya. Kyuhyun benar-benar putus asa sampai harus berbicara kepada mantan kekasihnya sendiri untuk urusan yang satu ini.

Changmin sendiri sebenarnya bingung harus menjawab apa.

Pertama, dia terkejut dengan Kyuhyun yang mengundangnya bertemu.

Kedua, dia lebih terkejut setelah mendengar rahasia besar Kyuhyun.

Memangnya Kyuhyun berharap dia akan berkata apa?

"Ayolah Min, jangan diam saja! Bagaimana menurutmu?" desak Kyuhyun yang serta merta menyentakan Changmin dari lamunannya.

"Kau mau aku mengatakan apa?" tanya Changmin balik, mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang atau aku harus menunggu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin sungguh bingung. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun datang kepadanya setelah selama ini begitu dingin dan tidak mau berdekatan dengan Changmin lagi. Terlebih lagi dengan berita seserius ini. Apakah mungkin Kyuhyun…

"Jangan bermimpi Shim Changmin! Aku sangat mencintai suamiku. Kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Dan lebih baik kau memikirkan Kibummu itu."

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa!"

"Aku bisa melihatnya dari raut wajah memelasmu itu. Sungguh jelek sekali."

"Kau itu jadi membutuhkan bantuanku atau tidak? Menghina sembarangan."

"Tidak jadi. Melihatmu yang menyebalkan, aku jadi malas berkonsultasi denganmu. Lagipula, aku bisa memutuskan sendiri. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Permisi." Sinis Kyuhyun dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Changmin yang semakin heran dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Bukankah dia yang lebih dulu meminta bantuanku? Kenapa jadinya dia yang marah dan pergi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia merasa lelah setelah seharian ini berkeliling menemui beberapa orang yang penting dalam hidupnya.

Ah, ralat. Beberapa orang yang penting dan satu yang tidak penting.

Setelah berkeliling, Kyuhyun tidak mendapatkan apapun. Semuanya begitu terkejut sampai tidak bisa memberikan pendapat mereka. Ya, kecuali Sungmin yang justru mempertanyakan kemampuannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lagi. Dalam beberapa menit Siwon akan pulang dan dia harus segera memutuskan apakah dia akan memberitahu Siwon atau menunggu beberapa bulan lagi.

"Aku pulang." Sahut Siwon dari arah pintu depan apartemen mereka berdua. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah suara suaminya tersebut lalu menghampiri, menyambut kedatangannya.

"Selamat datang." Sahut Kyuhyun. Siwon yang suda selesai melepaskan sepatunya, menegakan tubuhnya dan memandang wajah cantik yang selalu menguapkan rasa lelah setelah seharian beraktifitas.

"Aku pulang Kyu." Ulang Siwon yang ditanggapi dengan senyum dan kecupan manis di bibir jokernya oleh Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana rekaman hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah meletakan tas Siwon di satu sisi sofa sebelum ikut duduk di samping Siwon yang sudah terlebih dulu berada di sofa emput tersebut.

"_Good_. Tinggal 3 lagu lagi dan kami siap merilisnya ke pasar musik. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana dengan rencana mendirikan sekolah musik itu?" tanya Siwon balik.

"Baik. Aku dan Sungmin sudah selesai dengan dokumennya. Sungmin juga sudah menyerahkan pengelolaan tempat kursusnya ke sepupunya. Dia bilang ingin kosentrasi penuh dengan rencana kami." Jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia senang jika apa yang dilakukan sang istri berjalan lancar.

Dengan perlahan, Siwon melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Tak lupa Siwon mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun, menghirup aroma sampo yang digunakan Kyuhyun, dan berlanjut ke dahi dan pelipis Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak perlu Siwon mengatakan apapun untuk mengetahui jika suaminya itu begitu mencintainya. Sentuhan kecil dan manis yang diberikan Siwon tadi berbicara lebih banyak dari kata-kata dan Kyuhyun begitu beruntung memiliki seseorang yang hanya mencintainya seperti Siwon.

_Sepertinya berita yang akan aku katakan akan menambah kebahagiaan kami._ Batin Kyuhyun yang balas memeluk Siwon dengan sama eratnya. Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Siwon dan merebahkan kepalanya di dada Siwon, merasakan debaran teratur dari jantung sang suami.

Mereka berdua terdiam, menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Mereka terus berpelukan sampai Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memberitahukan rahasia yang dia ketahui beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Siwonnie."

"Hm."

"Aku hamil."

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**And suddenly you know… It's time to start something new and trust the magic of beginnings.' – a pic by **__Muoi Patton from __New Beginning Love Quotes_

**E****ND**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes :** Nao mengakhiri 'One Year Of Love' dengan penuh suka cita. FF ini penanda bahwa tak terasa sudah setahun Nao menulis ini dan bisa menyelesaikannya. Masih banyak kesalahan dalam pembuatan dan pengakhiran FF ini, namun semoga ending dari FF ini bisa diterima dengan baik oleh amazing readers.

Nao serahkan kelanjutan hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun kepada amazing readers. Kalo Nao sendiri sih, sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan keduanya dan kemungkinan saja jika Nao memiliki mood akan Nao buat sebagai salah satu FF Nao nantinya.

Tapi untuk saat ini, Nao ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada daddy won dan mommy kyu untuk setahun di 'One Year Of Love'. Dan untuk amazing readers, meski banyak kesalahan disana-sini, semoga Nao bisa memberikan bacaan yang layak untuk dikonsumsi amazing readers.

Terakhir, gomen untuk typos dan kegajean FF ini. Sampai jumpa di FF Nao selanjutnya.

_**Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu, Yunjae, and Krisho**_ :D

Sankyu and Peace all

**^^n4oK0^^**


End file.
